Fifty Shades Missing
by LaceyLilac
Summary: Ana and Christian are living the perfect family life with their three children, Teddy, Phoebe and Madeline Grey. But will one person ruin their close-knit family by kidnapping Madeline? What will happen when she is living with this new family? Will she ever return to her real home? How does she cope if she ever comes back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! So I wrote this first chapter two or three days ago, and I thought, what the heck, let's put it up there! So I hope you like this story. After reading the Fifty Shades Trilogy in less than a week, I couldn't let it go. So I wrote a fanfic about it. Also, I am still working on my Les Mis fanfic, but that project has been pushed aside by this writer bunny. Enjoy!_

There was always a slight age gap between the eldest Grey's and Madeline Grey. She was what you considered an accident. Teddy was nine when Maddie was born and Phoebe was seven. The older siblings were thrilled to have a baby sister at home. Ana and Christian were also excited to have another daughter with no complications. Ana felt that 31 was still an acceptable age to bear children, but she knew that this was the last one.

Madeline was a child full of energy and spunk. She could entertain herself sometimes, but she would jump from one thing to another, almost anything catching her attention. Christian would often just turn on a colorful T.V. show and the screams would stop escaping her mouth. Maddie was also a musical child. She could not go to sleep without music and was always more interested in what her father was playing on the sleek grand piano in the dining room rather than her toys. Gradually as she grew, Christian started teaching her piano.

By the time she was seven years old, she could read music. This skill was much to the distaste of her fourteen year old pre-teen sister and her 'too cool for school' brother. Teddy was more interested in the Varsity football team, for he was the only sophomore on the team. Phoebe was more of a painter. Christian actually built Phoebe a studio and she painted in her little escape pods daily. Phoebe also was a math wizard, and no longer needed the help of her parents, though Ana couldn't help her at all, English was always Ana's forte. Christian split his time somewhat equally with his children. He would make time to throw the ball with Teddy during football and baseball season, he would look at Phoebe's paintings, but usually she told him to leave her alone because he was "messing with her artistic flow," and then he play the piano with Maddie. And at the end of the day, he would spend quality time with his beautiful wife Ana, who still had him bewitched. Ever since the Hyde incident, he realized how important spending time with his loved ones. And to never leave a fight unresolved.

There was something special about the way Maddie played. She seemed to hear rather than see where to go. When she was seven years old, she was playing a playful tune on the piano while Ana sat and watched her daughter curiously, when a soft sweet sound escaped her mouth. She started singing along with the notes, filing the room with the chords of the piano and a soft angelic. She had talent. Ana had never heard her daughter sing before and she told Christian about it when they went to bed that night.

"So Maddie is playing a lot better." Ana said one night, when they made their way to bed.

"Yes, she has raw talent. She surprises me every day."

"She got it from you." Ana said and kissed his cheek, snuggling herself up against his chest.

Christian smiled and pressed his lips to Ana's hair. "We made some pretty damn talented kids."

Ana giggled. "We did. I mean look at Phoebe's paintings! They're beautiful. And then Teddy! He's great at sports, which he obviously didn't get from me. . ."

Christian laughed. "No, Mrs. Grey, he didn't. I thought you would kill yourself one day just out of pure klutziness. I was very worried."

"Was? My klutziness hasn't changed, it only gets worse with age." Ana whispered against Christian's chin, then she gave it a soft nibble. "Oh Christian, she sang today!"

"Who?" Christian said not really focused, trailing his fingers of the curves on Ana's body. Ana swiped away his hand, and he looked up and focused.

"Maddie. It was so soft, but she sang. It was. . . beautiful. And I'm not saying that because I'm her mother, it was very good."

Christian smiled. "I'm sure. It's all that music I played for you while you were pregnant. I'll have to hear tomorrow."

But he wouldn't. That was the day Madeline would ride the bus home by herself. It was a cold day and the feeling was odd, but Ana ignored it and kissed her daughter goodbye as she went to school. Hours passed, and Madeline sat quietly on the bus, waiting for her stop so she could go home and see her mom. Christian was never home before six, and Ana had a meeting that day. Taylor was visiting Sophie way down at Texas A&M. Usually Mrs. Jones would pick her up, but Mrs. Jones was very ill in bed and would be waiting for Maddie at home.

A strange man with blonde hair was on the side of the road. The bus stopped and pulled over. The man spoke to the bus driver and handed him a note. Over the intercom, the driver said, "Madeline Grey. You are getting off the bus." Confused, Maddie did what she was told and gathered her things. Maybe he was a family friend. She shuffled slowly to the blonde man. "Come with me sweetheart, I'll take you home." A small knot formed in the young girls' stomach. She got inside the man's car and looked out the windows. Slowly they passed by house by house. Then her own house was passed. She was too frightened to say anything, but it seemed the young woman in the passenger seat sensed her confusion. "Madeline, don't worry! We just have to take a. . . short vacation." She gave a sweet smile and then turned back to the driver, whispering to him. "You have the new passport? And our new identities?" The driver nodded and then frowned.

He pulled to the side of the road and opened Madeline's door. "Honey, could I see your backpack?" He grabbed the light pink backpack and did a thorough check and then found a small round pin. He tore it out of the backpack and then threw it to the side of the road. They drove and drove for hours and then they were at an airport.

The young woman came around and lifted her in her arms. "You can sleep now, baby. You'll be fine."

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy and daddy wanted you to spend some time with us! We'll have a lot of fun!"

Madeline still didn't feel right about this, but her eyelids pushed her fears away, and she drifted to sleep. She would have never known this would change her life forever. This was the day Madeline Grey went missing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for following/favoriting/reviewing/reading my story! I hope you guys like the update. I want to tell you, this story is really about the struggle of the family when Christian and Ana's kidnapped daughter comes home. I'm going to slow it down a bit, but most of her 'childhood' will be skipped so we can figure out why she was kidnapped and how she'll get home. Anyways, Enjoy! And review! _

Christian sprints through the door. "Where the fuck is she?!" He yells at Sawyer through the phone.

"Sir, she was riding the bus home, and she never came off the bus. We contacted the school and they said a man got her off the bus; he gave the driver a note saying it was okay, the driver didn't know that he wasn't supposed to. He described the male as blonde young man, nothing suspicious. We'll find her, sir. We've contacted the authorities as well. Detective Sanford is on his way."

Christian gave a "hmph" and ended the phone call. He entered the living room and his heart shattered at the sight. Phoebe stood next to Teddy, both crying with each other, and Ana sat frozen and distraught on the couch. When she saw him, relief for her husband washed over her, but then pure fear arose in her eyes. Christian pulled her close. "We'll find her, baby. I promise." He felt like he should be doing something, but he had nothing to do, so he held his wife. A few minutes later, the Detective came through the door.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey," He shook their hands and ushered them into the dining room, away from the other children. "I'm Detective Sanford, and I'm here to help find your daughter. Please inform me about all that's happened." They all couldn't sit down; they just stood across from each other. Ana tells the detective all that's happened in a hushed, hoarse whisper. Detective Sanford vigorously takes notes and intently listens to Ana.

"Mrs. Jones was waiting for her at home, I was at a meeting. Madeline usually gets off the bus at 3:45, and at 4:30, Mrs. Jones called the school. And she found out about what happened on the bus. She called me, and then I called my husband. He contacted his security team and they contacted the authorities. And now we've been waiting for news." Ana said, clutching tightly to Christians hand.

After a long pause, the Detective spoke up, "Mr. Grey, do you have anyone in mind who would want to hurt you and intentionally take your daughter?"

"Jack Hyde. But the bastard is still in jail. He can't have bail either. I can't think of anyone. . . What do you mean 'intentionally take your daughter'? Of course it was intentional, who would take a child by fucking accident?" Christian yelled.

"Christian. . . It's okay. . ." Ana whispered, trying to soothe him. She knew it wasn't 'okay', but what else could she say?

"I'm very sorry Mr. Grey. We will do everything we can. I will put out an amber alert as soon as I'm back in the office."

Ana's legs almost give out from under her, and she takes a seat in a chair. Christian sits as well and protectively wraps an arm around her. "Thank you, detective." He murmured Detective Sanford awkwardly exited the room, and leaves the couple.

"Where's Taylor?"

"He heard of the news, and he is flying back from Texas." Sophie was now in college, studying at the University of North Texas.

Ana nodded and Christian rubbed her arm. Then something hit him. "Her backpack!" He frantically jumped up and ran out of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Ana called after him.

He ignored her and called Sawyer. "Luke, we put a tracker in her bag. Come pick me up and we'll go."

"Tracker? What do you mean?" Ana followed behind Christian as he went about to getting his coat and the tracking device.

"Like what I put in your car. Tracker." He said.

"Hmm. . . I never thought that I would love your stalker-ish ways, but right now, I do."

Christian turned and flashed her a grin, the first one tonight. "I know what I'm doing, babe."

Sawyer arrived a few minutes later.

"I'm coming with you." Ana said. Christian hadn't noticed that she had gotten her own coat.

"No, stay with Teddy and Phoebe. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead.

She clutched his arm when he started walking away. "Bring her home." She cried.

"I'll try, baby." They went out the door.

Sawyer and Christian drove for about an hour until the tracker led them to the spot. They pulled over and looked around. Christian bent over and found a small round pin, perfectly sitting on the side of the road. No backpack, no child. "Fuck!" Christian cried and ran his hands through his hair. "This was our only shot in finding her. Now it's up to the fucking police. Who the fuck would take her? Hyde is still in jail. . ."

"I don't know sir. Taylor said that he would check the files when he returned, but he doesn't know either."

Christian turned away from the road and looked out at the trees. "I just want my little girl to come home." He cried. Christian almost broke down right there.

Sawyer placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "She will."

They returned back to the house. Phoebe and Teddy went to bed. Ana sat on the couch, the exact place she was earlier when Christian had first returned home. He strode over to Ana. "Ana, baby, it will be alright. We will find her. I swear to you. Don't cry, Ana." Tears flowed down her face, and she finally met his eyes. The dam holding back his own tears crumbled down when he saw those crystal blue eyes full of tears. The reality of the situation set in, and he realized that something had slipped through his fingers. His own daughter had paid the price for his foolishness, and he couldn't even track her down. The tracks were lost and it was out of his control. Tears streamed down his face.

His soliloquy was interrupted by two small hands placed against his cheeks. "Christian, you can't blame yourself. Don't you dare blame yourself. No one saw it coming. All we can do is wait."

Christian was overwhelmed with Ana's love. He kissed her sweetly. "Once again, your strength shocks me, Mrs. Grey." He kissed her again. "Have you eaten?"

He was still overbearingly strict about her eating habits. Ana had hoped that after a couple of kids, he wouldn't be so controlling about that, but of course, his protectiveness heightened. She rolled her eyes (After a long time of being married, she was glad she could finally do that!). "You really think I could've eaten at a time like this?"

A small smile reached his lips. "No. But you need to."

"Fine." She went to the kitchen, Christian following. She made herself a simple peanut butter sandwich. He watched her as she swallowed the last of the sandwich.

"Good girl. Let's go to bed. I know you're exhausted."

They both got in to bed and stared at each other. They held each other's gaze, and Ana was the first to crack. She sobbed violently in Christian's shoulder, then making Christian join her with tears for their missing child.

Madeline walked next to the woman whose name was Jennifer. Jennifer grabbed her hand after the long flight. "We'll see the world together, Maddie. This is just a short stop." Madeline didn't understand why they were going, and it wasn't even summer. The blonde man named Eric grabbed Jennifer's hand and gave her a small kiss. "We'll finally be a family."

Madeline kept trudging along, passing a sign that read: Berlin, Germany.

_Christian's stalker-ish ways will never change. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! You guys are awesome! Thank you for responding! I want to state- if we were in the Real world of Christian Grey, this would NEVER happen. But how else was I suppose to get her away? Haha. Also, "football" in this is really "soccer" for you Americans out there! Thanks and enjoy! _

_Chissa28- It's not a second part of another story. I'm very new to this fandom! I just read the books a couple of weeks ago, in a week. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!_

_bb-4ever- Yes. It is so unGrey for her to even ride the bus home. He, the control freak. But I didn't know what else to do! And I think it wouldn't be too hard to pull a kid off of a bus if you have a note forged or not…_

_8 Years Later_

Madeline got off of the plane, once again, strolling next to Jennifer and Eric. This was their fifth country since she left. . . _stop thinking about the past. Jennifer told you they didn't want you. Jen and Eric are your new family. _Madeline's past has always been a touchy subject for her guardians.

"Maddie, I don't know what you want me to say. They didn't want you. We do. Please, let's not talk about this." Jennifer told her this many times. But something had always felt odd.

At every new home, she had to learn the language of the country she was living in. She was now fluent in German, French, and now Bemba. It was easier when she lived in England and Ireland, she just had to get used to the thick accents. But her new home was way different than the European countries she was used to. Jennifer and Eric relocated them to the middle of nowhere, Zambia. Why that country, she'll never know. She liked living in France. She had lived there the longest. She lived in Germany for a year, then she moved to England for a couple of months, then went Ireland and stayed for the rest of that year. When she was ten, she moved to France, and she fell in love with the city. They stayed there for five years. France was perfect. The food, the people, and of course, _Pierre_. Maddie's face blushes scarlet just thinking about him. Oh, she fell in love in France, to Pierre. He was perfect. He was her first boyfriend, first love, and first. . . But the last month of their relationship was rough. They fought and fought. Then she had to leave. He begged her to stay, and marry him, he was eighteen. She said no, it was too soon. But being the beautiful soul he was, he understood and they ended on good terms. He asked her to promise to write. And Maddie knows he'll always have some sort of effect on her. Maddie went through Zambian customs and then they were on their way. They traveled to Kitwe and lived in an outskirt community. She would be home schooled.

Jennifer showed her to her new room. "Here's your room, sweetheart! We'll be here for a long time. Make sure you sleep with that net." She kissed her cheek and left her to unpack. She put things into her shabby dresser. The top drawer held pictures from everywhere they've been. She pondered at the fond memories from France, the time she skipped school with Pierre and they went to the Eifel Tower, she lived an hour away, but she had never been. Another was her first day of school picture in Germany. Then her first Manchester football game she went to. Then she pulled out the picture of her real mom and dad. She had asked Pierre to look them up, he was the only one knew about her true family. He printed out a picture for her. It was an old photo, her parents weren't married yet. Beneath the photo it says, _Christian Grey and friend at the graduation ceremony at WSU Vancouver._

She also kept all of her old school papers, to always remember her true identity. Her backpack was full of contact information, even a phone number, but she was sure it wouldn't work. _Or does it? _She shook her head. _They didn't want you. Get over it. _Jennifer and Eric gave her their last name, Roberts. Now she was Madeline Roberts. Jennifer and Eric told their friends when they ask about Maddie, that she was adopted and took her home with them when she was three months old. Maddie doesn't look a thing like Jennifer and Eric. Jennifer does have brown hair like Maddie, but Jennifer had brown eyes and had more stiff features, though she was friendly looking too. Eric had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a hard jaw line, and wrinkles around his eyes. The thing that set Maddie far apart from them was her striking gray eyes, her true father's eyes. And she did look like her mother.

Maddie sighed, thinking of her true parents hurt. _They didn't want you._ In the pit of her stomach, Maddie couldn't accept that. Her parents were always loving and kind towards her. Her mother would always read to her, and they would bake cookies. Her mother always smelled sweet. And she recalled countless hours of playing the piano with her father. The piano was one thing she got to hang on to from her past. She took lessons in Germany, England, and as well as in France. She even had singing lessons in France. A knock was heard on the door. She turned and saw Eric and Jennifer stood with a cake.

"We brought the mix from France." Eric said.

"I know you're day has been cut in half and full of traveling, but you didn't think we would forget your birthday?" Jennifer smiled.

"Thank you." Maddie said. She smiled sadly at herself. _These are always what birthdays are going to be. It won't be the best, because it will never be your real parents._

After she was serenaded with the "Birthday Song', she wished for what she always wished for: to go home.

Ana walked in the door. Teddy was a senior in college, and Phoebe, after taking a couple years off from schooling, she was a freshman in college. Her children were gone. _I should have a high school child. . ._ This day was the day Ana always dread. She had to put on a fake smile for her co-workers.

Christian returned home in kind of a sad funk. He kissed Ana on the cheek. "Hello darling." She was still the petite woman he fell in love with. She didn't look like she aged a day.

She smiled. "Hello. Teddy and Phoebe are on their way. Teddy is bringing that girl, Emilie, I think. She was sweet."

"Okay. Mom and Dad and Mia and Ethan are coming. I just wish Elliot and Kate could come."

Ana smiled. "Kate is really enjoying her job though. She's begging me to go down there, but I don't think I could travel that far."

One by one, people shuffled in the door. Mrs. Jones prepared the birthday dinner. After they ate and had a good laugh, as good of a laugh on a day like this, Mrs. Jones brought out the cake. Christian and Ana stood and raised their glasses. "Thank you so much for coming to my daughter's birthday. You guys have been strong support through these hard times and we truly appreciate your never ending faith. Happy sweet sixteen, Madeline."

Everyone started singing the bittersweet "Happy birthday" song, tears flowing down Ana's face like they do every year. Ana did the honors of blowing out the candles. She knows it's really Madeline's wish but she wishes on the candles every year, more of a prayer: _Bring her home_.

_Well I hope you enjoyed it1 And Now that I've started Christmas break, I have plenty of time to write! Wo-hoo! Be prepared for a Christmas-Day update! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for the responses! Just wanted to clear stuff up- Zambia is in southern Africa. Kwachas are their national currency. I went Zambia last summer on a mission trip so the description is not fake! Maddie's experiences are similar to mine, especially later which involves a school. Enjoy and tell me what you think! Also, Merry (Late) Christmas! And happy holidays! _

_Devangel6- Can I have part of your brain? Honestly, I've been so busy, that when something pops into my mind about this, I just write it down. And I don't think about these things! I'm sorry things are bothering you. . . I came back and tried to edit some information about the "new leads" but remember, this is more of Maddie's story, not necessarily Ana and Christian's. And the main part of this story will be how she fits back in to her family. But I will tell you and hope other readers read this, she was not allowed on the computer, only for school. And they kept moving around so she didn't stay at a school for long except for in France._

The next morning, Maddie woke up to the sun shining on her face. Thank goodness Jen didn't make her start homeschooling until next Monday. She took a shower, a cold one, and got dressed. She realized that she hasn't even looked through the new house. Her room was small, but a good size for her. At the end was Jen and Eric's room, and they even had a guest room. She then saw her small living room that actually was equipped with a large television and even a Wii. How Eric got all this money, blew her mind. A long window seat was to her right, and you could see their small back porch. They had a dining room and a kitchen too. She walked out the door along the dirt driveway, and saw the car. _We have a car. . . In Africa. . . _She thought. There was a big iron gate that opened with a code, it surrounded the whole property. Well, she was safe.

_Are you safe? _In her darkest moments, Maddie questioned the real reason of her new guardianship. She was suddenly pulled off the bus that day and, _who was it, Mrs . . . . Jones! Mrs. Jones was waiting for me._ Were Jen and Eric supposed to get her that day? Was this planned out before? Her parents not telling her what they had in store for her that day, and the just went ahead and let Maddiefind out herself? The memories of her parents made her think otherwise. The bedtime stories as a young girl flood her mind, the love was always shown. _Forget it. This is your life._

"Hello!" Maddie turned around, frightened. Jenifer stood there, with the keys in her hand. "I've been calling you name! Why don't we go to the market? See what it's like?"

"Sure." She said. She ran towards the van and hoped in the passenger side. Jennifer and Maddie drove for about an hour until they saw the local streets flooded with vendors. The traveled down the dirt road towards town. Children were playing soccer along the roads, almost anywhere where there was enough room and to poles for a goal. She waved at them. To some people, Africa to them was this poverty-stricken area. Yes, there was a lot of poverty, but when you get to big city like Livingstone or Kitwe; it's filled with malls and nice hotels. There even was a KFC (though the food wasn't fabulous). But Jennifer didn't want to go there. She wanted to go to the market. By herself. With Maddie.

"Jen, are you crazy?" Maddie said as she large crowd of tightly wound people, the men smoking. "Two women, walking through here by ourselves?" And to top it off, they were white. Not saying that that was bad, but if you walk into the market, the people assume you have money, and try to sell their merchandise and cram it down your throat.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll stick together." Jen gave her a smile. Jen parked the car as best as she could, grabbed her hand, and made her way through the market. They didn't really know what was a good price for something, so the smaller amount of Kwacha's was what they bought. After an hour, they decided to return home. Eric was waiting for them at the dinner table, food prepared. "Welcome home!" He said. Jen planted a quick kiss on his lips and went to take her stuff to her bedroom. "Hey Maddie, I have a surprise for you."

She frowned, confused. Her birthday was yesterday. She followed Eric into the living room and her jaw dropped. "A piano?! I thought it would be impossible to find in Zambia!" she cried. It wasn't beautiful, but it fit perfectly in this shabby house. It was a square, run-down, piano. It was the shade of real wood, sanded roughly to perfection. She pressed down on one of the ivory keys. _Woah. That needs to be tuned. _"I'll have to tune it, but it won't be that hard." She said. "Oh, thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around Eric's neck.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come, let's eat, and then you can play it as much as you want."

Maddie nodded and then smiled. "Remember that time I tried to teach you?"

"Oh yes. I will never live that down, will I?" He laughed.

"You couldn't even play 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'!" Maddie giggled, remembering how frustrated he was. Maddie was ten, they were Ireland, and Eric and Jennifer would always try to purchase a cheap, used piano for her to carry on her musical progress.

_Eric slammed his hands on the keys. "It's just too hard!" he stood and walked to the corner of the room._

"_Eric! It's simple!" Maddie giggled. She thought it was funny that he couldn't get it. Well, music isn't for everyone. _

_Eric turned and smiled at her. "Do you think it's funny that I can't play?" He laughed. Maddie nodded, suppressing another giggle by biting down on her lip. Eric ran towards her, picking her up in his arms, and threw her down softly on the couch. He tickled her, saying "Is it still funny?" in between her howls of laughter. He stopped tickling her when tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. Eric pulled her into his arms. As Maddie calmed down, she asked, "Do you want to try again?"_

Dinner was surprisingly good for her first night here. As the conversation about their exciting first day, a small unspoken question bubbled in her throat. _Don't you dare ask. _She couldn't control it, "How did you guys adopt me?"

Jennifer looked up, she was always much more angry when Maddie asked these kinds of questions than Eric was. "Madeline, I've already told you."

"Please, I just want to know." _I just want to see if you are telling the truth or not. _

"Fine," Jennifer sighed, exasperated. "I've told you, they contacted us, telling us they couldn't care for you, they didn't want to tell you, and so Eric picked you up on the bus. Simple."

_Couldn't care for me? They weren't poor, they were filthy rich! _"Why couldn't they care for me?"

"Because. They didn't want you, okay?" Jennifer snapped. She was really angry now. Eric laid his hand on top of hers, trying to calm her down. She sighed. "They didn't want you, we did. We wanted to give you love and the best of everything. Have we not done enough?"

"No. You guys are wonderful, it's just. . . Hard for me to understand, that's all." Maddie took a sip of her water, trying to do something to prevent her tears. This time, Eric spoke.

"Madeline, do not ask about your old life again. We've told you everything. Do you understand?" he said. She nodded, and Eric smiled. "Go tune up your piano, and play something for us."

Madeline smiled sadly and did as she was told.

Later that night, more questions popped into her head. _They told me they loved me every night. And then you say they didn't want me? _She clutched onto the picture of her parents, remembering how Pierre had gotten it for her. And how she had to keep it hidden.

"_Pierre, I need your help." She asked him._

"_Anything, my love." He whispered. Maddie blushed._

"_I can't get on the computer at my house. I need you to search something for me." He nodded, telling her to continue. "I need you to print me a picture of Christian and Ana Grey."_

_Pierre looked confused. "Why?"_

"_Curiosity." She said._

_The next day at school, Pierre stopped her in the hallway. "Madeline. Here you go." He handed her the picture. _

_Her eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you!"_

_Pierre ran his hand through his hair. "Madeline, why did you want this picture?" She didn't answer. He continued. "I read something, that their daughter was kidnapped, and her name was Madeline too. They said she had gray eyes and dark brown hair. I just can't shake off the feeling. . ."_

"_Stop! Please," She pressed her index finger to his lips. "I can't."_

_Pierre's eyes were suddenly wide with understanding. "Mon Dieu, Madeline, it's you!"_

"_No! No. You must tell no one." Tears streamed down her face. _

_Pierre reached and wiped away her tears with his thumb."No. We have to tell someone. You must go home."_

"_No! I can't. I just can't! They didn't want me. . ." Why was he making this so hard?_

"_They said you were kidnapped, they are looking for you-" _

"_Drop it! Please." Maddie begged. Then she threw herself into his arms, and he held her close, promising to never tell._

She remembered that day. The pain on Pierre's face, torn on what to do. That was the day where she decided to sort all of her old papers, like her contact information. She promised herself that one day, she would call one of the numbers.

Tonight was the night, and she decided that she felt very brave, so she pulled out her old contact information. It was midnight in Kitwe, it was two o' clock in Seattle, and the address says that's where they lived. She pulled out the contact information and skimmed her fingers until she saw a name. She dialed the number and waited. _I'm sure they won't answer. _

"Christian Grey's office, how may I help you?" Maddie gulped. _Holy Shit! _She couldn't say anything. "Hello?" The receptionist chimed.

Maddie cleared her throat. "Erm. . . yes. Hi. May I speak to Mr. Grey?"

"May I ask whose calling?" The woman asked.

_Shit. . . _"I am. . . Jennifer Roberts, calling from my high school. I would love to ask Mr. Grey a couple of quick questions for our school paper."

"Oh, okay. Even though this wasn't scheduled, he is free, and I'm sure Mr. Grey wouldn't mind answering a few questions. I'll transfer you over." A soft piano is heard, their hold music. _Holy shit! What do I ask?"_

"Christian Grey speaking." Maddie froze. _Daddy? _ "Hello?"

Maddie searched through her brain, trying to find something to say. She remembered her other photo of her parents: _Mr. and Mrs. Grey at a charity event. _"Hello. I'm Jennifer Roberts, a reporter for my high school paper. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions."

"Well, this was unexpected, but sure. I wouldn't mind one bit." _Oh my God. It is Daddy. _

"How do you feel about the charity's you are involved in?" Maddie whispered.

"I feel very strongly about them. The ones my parents have started I hold close to my heart. My brother and his wife started an African schooling organization that I also contribute to, and my wife and I have started our own: Missing Children Organization."

A small knot formed into her stomach. "Tell me more about your organization, Mr. Grey."

"Well, about eight years ago, my youngest daughter, Madeline Grey, was kidnapped and is now a missing child. There are no new leads for her kidnappers, but we suspect she has been traveling outside the country. They have posted her missing in some European countries, but there has been no sign of her. Through our determination to find our daughter, we heard about other cases like ours. We started this organization to encourage other parents who have gone through this tragedy through therapy for the siblings, parents, or friends who were involved."

Maddie clamped a hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob. "Pardon me by asking, but, has your daughter returned home?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Christian sighed. "No. No she hasn't."

Madeline pulled the phone away, trying to recover herself from the shocking news. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Sir. I hope she is found. Well, I believe I have all the information I need."

"Well I'm glad you do."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Grey. Have a wonderful day."

She could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, Miss Roberts, to you as well." The line disconnected.

Madeline threw the phone to the ground and sobbed silently into her pillow. _I want to go home._ She had heard her real father's voice, the first time in nine years. Little did she know, that half way around the world, Christian Grey had a strange feeling about their conversation, as well.

_Ahhhh! Crazy! Well, I know it was a little long, but I really hope you guys enjoyed it! And yes. I know that it would be very hard to get an unscheduled phone call with THE Christian Grey and How Maddie knew what to say is a long shot, but this is my fanfic and if I wanted a unicorn to fly through, poof, it would happen! And I also was trying to show you guys, that yes- Jennifer and Eric have been nothing but good to her. They've never beaten her (except for disciplinary whoopings) and have always been kind. So we'll just have to figure out why exactly she was taken. Love you all! Your support means the world! xoxo _

_PS- go out and see the Les Mis movie! I cried four times! Absolutely stunning!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Welcome back! I hope you all have enjoyed the other chapter. Sort of a boring chapter, but, whatevs.. Fair warning, you guys are about to figure out what connection I'm going to use to get our Maddie home! So I hope it's clever, or maybe not. . ._

XXX

Four Months Later

Months passed in Zambia. Maddie tried to move on from her conversation with her father, and focused on her school work and her life here. Now, unfortunately, she had gotten Malaria, again, but she recovered. Now, Jennifer was controlling and forced Maddie to take the over-flowing medication Jennifer bought for her.

"I don't want you getting Malaria again or Yellow Fever." She told her.

Maddie laughed. "I got the yellow fever shot. I can't get it. I'll take my malaria."

Maddie was secluded from the world because she was home schooled. But she did kind of enjoy the cultural. Zambian people are nice and friendly. The down side to this country is that she has had Malaria five times, each time worse than the last time. But after a small trip to a doctor in South Africa, she has medicine and hasn't felt bad once. But her favorite part was going to the school.

"Bye Jennifer! Going to the school!" Maddie grabbed her Zambian bag and made her way to the small school. The school gave an education to the needy children in the area. And, there were tons of American missionaries who she was friends with. She remembered her first day:

She walked to the huge door and then walked through it. She talked to the guard. "I'd like to speak to the headmaster." The polite Zambian man nodded and she was on her way. As soon as she walked to the main part of the school, small children raced to her side, grabbing her arm, and hugging her. She told them to go back to class and she hoped to see them again. She walked into the small office and met the headmaster.

"Hello, my name is Nick. I'm the headmaster here, my wife Stephanie, is the vice principal. What can I do for you?"

"Well, my name is Maddie. I was wondering if I could be an intern at the school. You see, I was born in the US, and I've lived in Germany, England, Ireland, and France. I just moved here and I'm being homeschooled. I would love to work here, you know, get out of the house, I have an application as well."

She handed him the paper. "I will look over this tonight with some of my co-workers. But why don't you stick around for today? Get an idea of what goes on around here."

Maddie spent the whole day just playing with the kids. She was going home for lunch, but she couldn't bear leaving the kids. At the end of the day, she walked the kid's home and then trudged back towards her house, when Nick caught her.

"Hey! Come back tomorrow. We'd love to have you. Just as a student assistant. You can help the teachers by pulling kids out and reading to them or whatever. See you, Maddie." A smile never left her face that day.

Now she had been 'working' there for about two months. She connected with all the children, but especially a fifteen year old girl.

"What is your name?" Maddie asked her.

"Gift." She replied with a toothy grin.

"Gift. What a beautiful name." Madeline replied. Gift was tall for her age, and incredibly smart. She had lost both of her younger siblings and her mother. Her father left many years ago, and she now lived with her aunt, who was rude to her. They spent almost all their time after school together. Gift would come over, Jennifer happy to open up her home to the girl. Maddie even taught her how to play a little on the piano.

"Gift, you're better than me!" Eric cried.

Maddie Giggled. "He's telling the truth!"

Gift grew close to their hearts. Even to this one couple who were older, they had a daughter who stays during the American Summer named Ava. Kate and Elliot are their names. _They are oddly familiar. _Visions of a six year old Maddie fill her mind, and she remembers calling out certain names. _"Auntie Kate! Uncle Elliot!" _

Maddie shook her head. _Just a coincidence. _A couple of days later, Maddie noticed that Gift had been absent from school. She became very worried. Kate pulled her aside.

"Maddie. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure! What's up?"

"It's Gift. Maddie, she's very sick." Kate said, through teary eyes.

_No. _"Does she have Malaria?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. Elliot and I took her to the doctor. She said her aunt kicked her out of her house. She has been living on the streets."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Maddie was so hurt that Gift didn't tell her. _She could've stayed with me!_

"She was embarrassed, sweetheart." Kate said, rubbing her arm. "Here, she's in my living room. She's home from the doctor."Maddie followed Kate into their living room and saw a fragile girl lying on the couch. Maddie's eyes brimmed with tears.

_She looks bad. Oh Gift! _"Gift. Hey, you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

Maddie smiled and kissed her forehead. Gift then drifted off to sleep. Maddie squeezed her and then started to make her way out of the house. Kate and Elliot followed.

"Maddie? I think Elliot and I are going to adopt Gift."

Maddie turned and smiled. "Really? She'll live with you guys?"

Elliot smiled sadly. "Yes. I will not let her go back there."

Maddie ginned. "Oh that would be wonderful! She's been through so much! Well, I think I will make my way home."

"Do you need a ride, sweetheart?" Kate asked.

"No, I'll walk. It's not too far." Maddie gave a small wave and made her way to her house. She was greeted by Jennifer standing at the door.

"Hi honey! How was your day?" She asked, pulling Maddie into a hug.

"Gift is sick. She has Malaria and she was kicked out of her house."

"Oh no. Is she okay?"

"Yes. Kate and Elliot are adopting her." Maddie looked up and smiled.

"Oh, how awesome! Now, go take a shower and get to bed."

Maddie was exhausted, so she nodded and did as she was told. After she was dressed in her night close, she said her prayer, praying mostly for Gift, and then for her real parents. She prayed that she would go home one day. She said Amen, kissed her picture of her parents, and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

XXX

_Yes- Gift is a real name. Last summer, I went on a mission trip to a Lifesong for Orphans school in Zambia. Gift is one of the little girls. Anyway, it was a beautiful experience. (AND go check out Lifesong for yourself. Type it in google!) So, Elliot and Kate- that is really obvious, but, whatever! Please review! I love it when you do! xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome back! Thank you so much for reading. Sorry that last chapter was short and boring, but. Oh well! _

_Brokendreamsx- I know! I wish I could update more, but now I'm back in school after Christmas break, and I forget! Hopefully I can update more. Another reason why I wait a bit to update, is so I can see what you guys say on the review, and edit some things. I wrote a couple chapters before I "published" it, but after some of you guys' advice or comments, I go back and write more chapters in between others and then fix the ones. So I'm really enjoying hearing what you guys say, so I try to incorporate that stuff. Anywho, your reading is appreciated! Xoxo_

_Read on!_

XXX

Kate walked around the small grade three class, then stepped out. Across the school lot, she saw Maddie sitting down, reading a book. _My, she looks so familiar. Too familiar. _She walked towards the young girl. "Maddie."

"Oh Kate, hi! What's up?" She placed her small homemade bookmark inside the book, and looked at Kate.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wanted to sit with you for a few minutes." Maddie scooted over and Kate took a seat. A few seconds passed, Kate really didn't know what to say. They both just sat an enjoyed the cool breeze, because they didn't come often. Finally, Kate spoke. "Maddie. I have a question. Do you- Do you remember your childhood?"

_Shit! My childhood? Make something up. _"Of course. I don't remember my mother that well, I just remember Jen and Eric."

"Well, then why don't you call them 'mom and dad'?" Kate got on her interrogation face. _Katherine Grey means justice._

"Because they didn't want me to. They aren't my real parents, so I just call them by their real name." Maddie replied.

"Do you know what your parents look like, or maybe their names?" Kate pushed on.

"Um.. I don't know their names. But I've seen a picture. My dad has gray eyes and a kind of copper colored hair color. And my mother has brown hair, like me. But that's all I know." Maddie went ahead and described her real parents.

"Where were you born?"

_Uhh… _"Texas." Maddie replied.

"So you lived in America? For how long?" Kate asked.

"Umm. Until I was about six. Then we moved to Germany for Eric's business."

"Hmm. So you were three months old when you were adopted? Does Jen have your birth certificate?" Kate's brain went nonstop, her mouth blurting out any question that comes in her mind.

Maddie looked down at her watch. If she stayed any longer, she would've told Kate everything. "Kate, I have to get going. I'll see you soon, okay?" She stood, grabbed her book and made her way home.

Kate sighed and stood. She still felt very uneasy. _She looks so much like Ana- no. Stop. Maddie has to be telling the truth. Don't they say you have a look-alike half way around the world? Well, here is Madeline Grey's twin, I suppose. _

XXX

Weeks passed, and Gift got better. But things were changing around her. The American missionaries were returning home for a couple of months. As Maddie was walking to another class, Kate pulled her aside.

"Maddie. Can I talk to you?" Kate called her over.

_Another interrogation? Oh great._ "Sure! What can I do for you?"

"Elliot, Gift and I are leaving. The doctor said Gift was lucky, but she wouldn't be the next time she gets Malaria. We are going back to the US. I'm sorry, honey."

Tears flooded her eyes. "When are you leaving?" _More people, leaving._

"Tomorrow. I'm sorry." Kate pulled her into a tight hug. Maddie had a weird connection with Kate. Something about her screamed: home. _She is just a nice person, that's all. _

"I'll go with you guys to the airport, drop you off." Maddie kissed her cheek and returned home. "Jennifer?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jennifer saw the tears on Maddie's face. "Oh no, baby, what's wrong?"

"Kate and Elliot are leaving tomorrow. And so is Gift."

Jennifer kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. Why don't you head to bed?"

Maddie nodded. She closed her door to her room. _Kate and Elliot are going to America. . . America. Oh My God! _An idea popped into her head. She stumbled to her dresser and pulled out the contact information. Then she ripped out three pages from her notebook and started writing the most heartfelt letter she had ever written, and it wasn't to Pierre. She wrote one, then trashed it. She wrote another, and trashed it as well. Finally, she wrote one and kept it. She put it into an envelope and carefully wrote down the information. She kissed it and laid it down on her desk. She would take it with her the next day.

XXX

Kate pulled Elliot close. "Tomorrow, we'll go home, and we'll see our family."

"I'm glad. And our Gift is coming with us. But I'll miss those kids. Today was hard."

"It was. And Maddie was so sad. . . Elliot, does she look familiar to you?"

Elliot gazed at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Her gray eyes. . . And she looks so much like Ana. . . No, I must be wishful thinking. And her name is Maddie, too. But Jennifer said they brought her home when she was three months. I asked her about it, but she had the same story as Jen and Eric. I don't know, I feel bad for Christian and Ana, and-"

Elliot kissed her lips mid-sentence then caressed Kate's cheek. "You are so sweet. But, you must be wishful thinking."

"I just wish this never happened to them. I wish she was found. Even a body, so they can have some closure."

"Me too."

Kate sighed. "Well, tomorrow, we'll go back home, with our new daughter, and raise her in America."

"I'm very excited to do that, my love." Elliot kissed her forehead and they went to bed.

XXX

The next morning, Nick, Maddie, Gift, Elliot and Kate traveled to the airport. They said their goodbyes.

Maddie hugged Elliot. "Goodbye, sweet girl. Stay safe. And you better not get Malaria again."

Maddie chuckled. "I'll try. Safe travels. And visit soon!"

Elliot kissed her hair. He looked over her like his own. Some kind of protectiveness for her, something he couldn't shake off if he tried.

Maddie moved over to hug Kate. "Bye, Kate."

" I love you, sweetheart. Stay safe. Email me! Laters, Baby!" Tears swelled in Kate's eyes.

Maddie smiled. "Safe travels."

Then the hardest part: saying goodbye to Gift. "Oh, Gift!" She sobbed."America is a wonderful place, from what I can remember. You'll have a bright future!"

"Thank you, Madeline. I will write you, my friend. God bless. And I hope to see you again." Tears fell down Gift's face as well, and Maddie wiped her tears and giggled. _My first friend in Zambia is leaving, but for the better. _

The small family waved once more, and entered the building. The letter was burning a hole in her pocket. She ran forward. _I have to do it._

"Kate! Wait!" Kate turned and Maddie handed her a letter. "I need you to mail this for me back in the states. I have the information, I think, unless it's changed. Please, send it for me." Maddie handed over the letter, clutching the opposite end for life.

"Of course, baby." She kissed her forehead. "Okay we really have to go." The three sprinted to check in. "Goodbye!"

Relief flooded through Maddie. _Maybe they'll get it. Maybe they'll even reply._

Maddie smiled at the possibilities and went home. When she returned, she put away her old school papers, back in her secret drawer and went to bed.

XXX

Kate and Elliot settled into their seat. Gift sat on Kate's left, and Elliot on her right. Gift clutched Kate's arm. "Oh, Gift, sweetie, don't worry. It will be just fine. Go to sleep, I know you're exhausted." Gift gave a shy smile and drifted into a sleep in matter of minutes. Kate pulled out the letter Maddie had given to her. She had to look. She opened the letter, and after reading the first few lines, she gasped. Elliot looked up.

"What is it, babe?" Elliot asked.

"She knew."

"What?"

"Maddie. She knew that she is Madeline Grey."

XXX

_So, I hope that was a little longer. I really do try to give you guys at least 1,000 characters, but that last chapter was so short, but the one before was longer than my essay for English! I hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reviewing. Your input influences what happens later on. Thanks again! xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I'm trying to be a good little writer and update more so, here ya go. And it's a long chapter! Oh, and we will now see that Christian and Maddie have another thing in common- they're both a bit of a potty mouth! (Fair warning)_

_Devangel6- Yes, she lied, but let's just say Maddie is about to get some stuff off of her chest. ;) Also, I know Kate is so professional, and she did sense something funny, but she believed Maddie. Kate thinks that she is just wishful thinking. _

_Cierra- Yes, we will learn what is up Jennifer's butt and why she took Maddie. Just wait. I hope it's shocking enough for you!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy! _

XXX

She and Nick got into the car and headed back to the school after dropping off the family at the airport. For some reason, she really wanted to go with them, away from here. She knew something was up. Jen and Eric weren't telling the truth. She was sick of all this lying. She hated herself for not jumping on that plane with Kate. She was so familiar. But with all the self-doubt that Jen has pushed on her over the years, she was scared. That is her real issue: confidence in herself. She constantly tells herself she's not good enough for anyone or anything. Pierre had even gotten angry when that happened. She thought about their conversation on the drive back home. Nick had dropped her off, asking if she wanted a ride home, but Maddie wanted to walk. As she went down the dirt road towards her house, she re-encountered the memory with Pierre.

"_I'm just not good at this. I don't think I'm good enough for you." This whole thing started with Pierre saying a simple compliment. He had told her she was beautiful. He had told her that she was the one, and Maddie just didn't listen. This was when their relationship got rough._

"_Why don't you believe it? Why do you always doubt yourself? Do they tell you aren't good enough?" He spat out the word they like it was poison on his tongue._

"_Don't you dare bring Jen and Eric in this mess. They are kind to me. End of story."_

"_What is it that makes you this way? As much as I tell you, you never believe in what I say. You are my world, Maddie."_

"_Stop. Please. I'm not good enough for you. I'm not good enough for anyone." She started to walk away, but Pierre pulled her arm back and kissed her fiercely, his love and passion for her behind it. He pulled away and saw that tears were streaming down Maddie's face. He cupped her face, bringing her eyes to his. Maddie choked down a sob. "My real parents, Jen and Eric said that they didn't want me." Pierre's eyes turned very sad, and he kissed her sweetly. _

"_Madeline, don't ever doubt yourself. Ever. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded._

XXX

Maddie sighed and entered her small house. After her conversation with her real father, she now thought that Pierre was right. Jen and Eric lied. She was so done. Maddie didn't understand why her anger came upon her so fast, but it probably was because she was starting to put together the pieces.

"How did it go, Maddie?" Jen asked.

"Fine." She mumbled, obviously not wanting to talk.

"Was gift nervous?" Jen kept asking.

"Yes. But she'll be fine."

"Did you cry?"

"No."

"Did they?"

"If you want all the details, maybe you should've been there." She snapped. She hated when Jen asked so many questions.

"Oh, don't get an attitude with me. You're just upset." Jen said, disapprovingly. She was sitting on the couch, a red blanket draped over her legs. She had her glasses on, and she was re-reading one of her favorite books: _To Kill A Mockingbird._

"I don't have an attitude." She replied harshly. She just didn't want to talk to her. She just wanted the truth. Something burbled up inside her and she had an outburst. "God damn it, Jen, will you tell me the fucking truth?"

Jen's eyes snapped up, fury appearing in her pupils in less than a second. "Watch your language, young lady! Don't you ever speak like that again! What are you talking about?"

"Tell me the truth about my parents. I mean, you've already taken me, it's not like I can go back, but tell me; Did you kidnap me?"

Jen threw off her blanket and got right in her face. "KIDNAP YOU?! You are ridiculous! I am not a criminal! What the hell is your problem?"

"Jen, I'm old enough to know, tell me!"

"You want to know? I've told you, they didn't want-" Jen started saying, but Maddie knew where she was going. Eric had now entered the room, but didn't get in the middle of the cat fight.

"Oh, don't play that bullshit! I'm not fucking stupid!" A hot, fast slap hit her hard across the face.

"Don't you dare do this to me. Go to your room." Jen looked furious.

"I know! Kate and Elliot, they're my aunt and uncle. My _real _family." Maddie wasn't done.

"Well, obviously they didn't care, because you're still here! If they'd cared, they would've take you with them. If it wasn't for us, you would be living a horrible life. Besides, Christian owed me. " Jen's breathing was harsh, she could strike again any moment.

"Owed you? What, money?" _What the hell is going on. _

"He owed me, okay? It doesn't concern you."

Maddie's heart and mind we're broken. She couldn't do this anymore. She wouldn't tell them about the letter. But she had one more card to play. "I talked to him."

Eric now piped in, his eyes wide with panic. "You what?"

"My _real _dad. I talked to him. On the phone."

Eric's face became horrified, and Jen's face became even more red. "Did you tell him your pitiful sob story? Hmm? Tell him how you're living half way around the world? Is your daddy going to come get his princess?" Jen spat her words at Maddie, taunting her.

Maddie choked down a sob. "No."

"I thought so. Get in your room." Jen pointed towards the door.

Maddie ran in as fast as she could through her bedroom door, thankful that there is a lock on the inside. She sobbed into her pillow. She was so angry, and heartbroken. When the tears were dry, she sat and really thought about all of her memories. She gathered as much information as possible and came to one conclusion: She was kidnapped. Her parents love her. Sending the letter was the right thing to do.

That night, she had a nightmare. She was her age, but she was back on the bus. She was pulled off by Eric. But this time, they weren't so friendly. They glared at her as they drove away. She tried to ask them where she was going, but all they said was for her to shut up. She looked out the window, and the trees were moving. Fast. In matters of seconds, they were at the airport. Jen had tied her hands behind her back. She walked in front of them, then her real parents showed up. Christian Grey, Ana Grey, Teddy and Phoebe, and Christian's beloved security.

"Let her go!" He yelled. Maddie thrashed and tried to pull away from Jen and Eric. She hadn't realized before, but she was being gagged by a thin cloth. She managed to pull it away.

"Let me go. Please." She pleaded.

"No! You are mine! Christian owed that to me." Jen said.

All of a sudden, her whole family vanished into thin air.

Maddie was on her knees. Eric and Jen looked down at her, and gave her a blood-curdling smile. Then, with a swift pound to the head, she was out.

She sprang up, gasping for air. A small light shined through the cheap window pane. Maddie focused on getting oxygen to her lungs. The thick air didn't help. Her clothes were drenched with sweat. _What the hell? _She had never had a dream about Jen and Eric being abusive. _Until Jen slapped you across the cheek last night. _She couldn't believe all that happened last night. And she didn't want to wake up and smell the roses this morning. And what was that about her father owing him. Like, a debt? Money? She knew her father had that, and would be more than happy to pay. She shook her head. She just wanted answers. She decided that she was going to just suck it up, and pray to God that they get her letter.

XXX

"What do you mean? She knew?"

Kate swallowed and nodded. "Her letter, it's addressed to Christian and Ana Grey. Read the first line. She must've known."

Elliot took the paper from his wife, and his anger was clear in his eyes. "No. It can't be."

Kate's chin wobbled. "It's right there, Elliot. Oh my God."

Elliot kept reading, until her finished the letter.

_Your daughter,_

_Madeline Grey_

Kate clutches her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to tell Christian first. Then I'm sure he'll notify authorities." Elliot's face scrunched up. _They were right within our grasp! Fuck, I had dinner with them! _

Kate sat still in awe, tears spilling over her bottom lid. Elliot grabbed her hand and soothed her. "There is nothing we can do right now, babe. We'll do something when we land. Don't worry about it right now, we have two long flights ahead of us."

Kate nodded, but couldn't get one blink of sleep on the plane, overwhelmed with guilt and worry.

XXX

Maddie felt so much better after writing that letter. She knew that she would get in trouble if Eric or Jen ever found out, but she didn't care. She had said what she wanted to say. She felt good, but then doubts also swirled around her mind. _Their address could have changed. Maybe Kate will accidently forget about it. No, Kate is family, she won't forget. _She tried to shake them off by playing the piano. She forced herself to get lost into the piece. It seemed weird, but she could think when she played, the notes on the page were not really seen, and it took no thought for her eyes to read and send it to her fingers to play. It was like she was pulled away from the real world. After a little tuning, the piano was as good as new. But all the pianos were the same, except for one. The sleek grand piano at her real house, with her real mother and father. She recalled the multiple times she played on the gorgeous piano, the feel of the keys beneath her fingers. It was easy to play on that piano; there was no force to play a certain note. And the best part about playing that piano was that her daddy taught her on that piano. _Oh Daddy. _Maddie couldn't believe she actually talked to her father. And she was mad at herself that she just didn't tell him who she was. But she would have gotten in trouble. She remembered the first time Jen yelled at her. She was nine years old. She was coloring a picture for school in England and at the top she had written _Madeline Grey. _Jennifer had snatched the paper from the young girl and tore it to shreds. Maddie remembered crying and crying and then Jennifer squeezed her arm so tight that day, and forced Maddie to look at her.

"_Do not write Madeline Grey ever again. Do you understand? You are Madeline Roberts, not Madeline Grey. You will never use that name again. Do not tell anyone your true name. Do you understand?"_

_Maddie nodded, dry heaves racking her body. "Yes."_

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes ma'am." _

"_Good girl. Dry your tears and why don't you color another one, hmm?" Jen gave a sweet smile and kissed her forehead. _

Maddie frowned at the memory. She knows something was wrong about her living arrangements, but they told her not to question it. Maddie didn't know if she trusted Jen and Eric. Despite their brawl, they have been nothing but good to Maddie. Giving her anything she wanted. She wasn't totally miserable, she was more frustrated as to why she was living with them. Hopefully her real parents could clear that up for in her letter. Jen and Eric had fully forgiven her, for fear of losing their 'adopted' daughter. Maddie forced herself to pretend that everything was okay, but if her family doesn't come and get her soon, she decided that when she is eighteen, she will run away.

XXX

Kate, Elliot, and Gift were greeted at the airport. Grace, Carrick, Mia, Ethan, Christian, and Ana all hold balloons and a sign that reads "Welcome Home Kate, Elliot and Gift!" Kate couldn't help the tears that fell as she rushed into Ana, her dear, dear friend's arms. "Oh, Ana! I've missed you!"

"Me too, Kate. Don't make me cry, too!" They all embraced each other. Then Kate grabbed Gift's hand. "Everyone, this is Gift. She was a student at the school, and is now our daughter. Gift, welcome to the family!" Grace was the first to come kiss Gift on the cheek. It was a good thing that Gift knew a lot of English.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you all." Gift smiled. She shook hands with Ana and then Christian. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring into his bright gray eyes that seemed so familiar.

Christian smiled. "Welcome home, Gift."

Gift shook her head, then did a formal curtsy. She smiled at them both and returned to Kate's side.

"Let's eat some American food! I'm starving!" Elliot cried. They all chuckled, and exited the airport.

XXX

All of the Grey's left the restaurant, full and happy that Elliot and Kate were home. It was two o' clock, and Gift was drifting to sleep on Elliot's shoulder. Kate laughed. "Time-zone change. It's about midnight in Zambia." Then she yawned. Elliot grabbed her hand, and yawned also.

Christian chuckled. "I'll drive you guys home, go ahead, doze off."

Kate closed her eyes, then frowned, remembering something. She nudged Ana's arm. "I need to talk to you."

Ana looked worriedly at her friend. "It can wait, Kate. You're exhausted. We can talk when you've accustomed to the time change."

Kate blinked, still frowning, but then the sleep over-powered her.

A couple hours later, they pulled into their house. Kate smiled at Elliot and woke him up. "We're home!" She said, and leaned over and kissed Elliot.

"I didn't know how to do Gift's room, so she will sleep in the guest room for a while until she figures out what she wants to do with it!" Ana exclaimed.

"I'll take Gift upstairs." The young girl was still asleep. Though she was fifteen, she was as light as a feather. Elliot carried her up to the guest room with ease. He put her underneath the covers, kissed her fore head, and shut the door behind her.

When he returned downstairs, Christian, Ana, and Kate were bringing in their luggage.

"Just leave them there. I'll get to them tomorrow." Kate said. She hurried over to Elliot's side. "Home sweet home." She whispered, and kissed his lips.

Ana and Christian stood, holding hands. "Well, we better get going." Christian said.

"No! Wait! I have to give you guys something." Kate pulled the letter from her back pocket. "Here."

Ana grabbed it and pulled it out. She read it casually then something hit her. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and sunk into the couch.

"Ana! What is it?" Christian asked, clutching to her arm, his face full of worry.

She handed him the letter, shock stuck upon her face. He read the letter, and then his eyes widened. "Madeline?" he croaked.

XXX

_Another cliff hanger. I love it! So this was suppose to be two different chapters, but apparently the last one still wasn't long enough (I'm really trying!) so I combined them. . Oh, and hello to my new story followers! Toodles! xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_I am so sorry. I want to apologize for not updating.. I had midterms this week so I was stressed beyond the max! And, softball season is coming, so just hang with me, my schedule is about to get busy. On the bright side, I have 100 followers! Wow. This is amazing. Thank you. I seriously love you guys._

_Charhamblin- yes it was a bad move. And I am sorry that I had to write it like that. _

_Devangel- Your research in the flights flatters me. Yes, they would've had a layover (Let me remind you that I actually did fly to Zambia from the USA) but I just skipped it out I guess. And please don't think that Kate and Elliot don't care, that's the complete opposite. My layover was in Amsterdam, but even then, I couldn't call home. It was three in the morning. Yes it is urgent news and they could have called, but.. Also, by the time I landed in America, it was four o' clock in the afternoon. You've been stuck on a plane for 12 hours (twice) and a couple hour layover, Its about eleven o'clock or so in Kitwe, so with the Jet lag, all you want is food, and to go to sleep. My brain was literally too tired to even think about anything. So the way they reacted is how I was feeling: exhausted. Last thing, Jen and Eric are brushing off the warning like it's no big deal. They're not going anywhere._

XXX

"What- Where did you get this?" Christian asked, still in shock. He re-read the letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hello. It's me, Madeline. I've been having trouble here lately trying to understand why I am not living with you, so I sent this letter with Kate and Elliot. My new guardians, (I'm forbidden to tell you their names, but please know that I wish I could. I'm scared.) said that you didn't want me. And I just don't understand why? Why didn't you want me? This whole situation feels wrong. Part of me thinks that's true, but most of me thinks that I was taken from you. Anyway, I want to tell you that I am okay. They aren't starving me, or beating me, or anything worse. The worse thing that has happened is me leaving you guys and getting malaria. I don't really know what to say. Could you please just tell me what happened, just tell me the truth. I need to know. Please send your reply to the school address, if my guardians find out, I will be in trouble, more than I already am. I hope this isn't goodbye, I hope it's hello. I love you._

_PS. Daddy, the student who called from the school named Jennifer Roberts, that was me. _

_Your Daughter,_

_Madeline Grey_

Christina inhaled sharply. "I talked to her. On the phone."

Ana's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

Christian ran his hand through his hair. "The other day, I got an impromptu call at work from some girl asking information for her school paper. I wasn't busy, so I took the call. I felt weird about it afterwards, but I didn't think about it too deeply. But here, she said the girl who called was her."

"Oh my." Kate whispered. _What a mess! _

Christian had a gleam in his eye. It looked like anger, but it could have been desperation. "How did you know her?"

Elliot gulped. "She moved to Kitwe with Jennifer and Eric Roberts."

Christian's mouth became very dry. _Jennifer? No, it couldn't be. That's a common name. _Christian thought.

Elliot continued. "They said she had adopted her when she was three months old. Maddie started working at the school, like a student helper, with us. She gave us this letter when we were leaving."

Christian almost growled. "Why didn't you fucking take her with you?!" he cried. He was frantically pacing behind the couch Ana still sat on, frozen and shocked.

"Christian, we didn't read it until we took off. We were shocked, but we were ten hours away. We then tried to call you at our layover in Amsterdam, but we couldn't reach you." Elliot cried. _Don't make me feel any guiltier than I already do, bro. _

Christian's face had anger written all over it, but Ana grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "It's okay, Christian. At least we know where she is. We now have a starting point" Ana rubbed her hand up and down his arm that she clutched to. She had done this for a long time, seeing that the loving touch instantly calmed Christian when he was angry about something (which happened a lot).

Christian closed his eyes for a brief second, and when he opened them, he was calmer. "You're right. I'm sorry." Elliot gave him a sad smile and nodded, taking his apology.

"Well, what now?" Kate piped in.

"I'll contact my team and the authorities. Then we'll fly over there and get her. Soon." Christian said. As soon as he said it, he pulled out his phone, and talked to Taylor. "Yes. Contact authorities. We need to bring her home."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." Taylor said, and hung up.

Christian exhaled, sort of relieved, but he won't be fully okay until his daughter returned home.

Ana looked over at her exhausted friend. "Kate, Elliot, go get some sleep. We'll deal with this."

Tears were forming in Kate's eyes. _I should of trusted my gut when I saw her, _she thought. "I'm so sorry Ana, I should've-"

"No, Kate. You've done enough. Thank you for bringing this letter. Without you, we wouldn't have an idea of where she is." Ana said sweetly. She kissed her friends forehead and led them to the stairs, telling them they needed sleep. She and Christian then left and went back home to find the police at their house. Detective Sanford stood in their living room, just like he did so many years ago. He shook their hands.

"Hello, detective. We know exactly where she is. She's near Elliot Grey School in Kitwe, Zambia. From there we can ask direction."

"Yes, Mr. Grey, that's where we have located her, and we will bring her back into the states for you guys and will arrest her abductors."

Christian's jaw clenched. "We are going with you."

"No Mr. Grey, I'm sorry, you can't come. This is a classified mission involving the US government. The agents who will get your daughter work for the FBI. You are not allowed to come."

"God damn it, I will! I haven't seen my daughter in almost nine years!" Ana tried to clutch his arm and soothe him again, but he just ripped it out of her grasp.

_Calm down, fifty. _Ana hated when he got to these points, where even she had a hard time getting him under control. Christian stomped furiously around the room. "Why shouldn't I go?" He yelled.

"Fine! We will have to connect two flights. Zambia to Berlin, Germany, you two may meet us there. But you cannot come with us all the way, sir." Sanford was getting angry, too. It was late, and he just wanted to finish this case and be done with it.

Christian opened his mouth to argue, but closed it to look at his pleading wife. _Please, we can meet her in Berlin. It'll be fine, _she seemed to say. Christian took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Good Mr. Grey. Let's get going."

All of a sudden, Gail came in, holding suitcases. "I already packed you're bags, Ana." Christian took the bags from her, while Ana embraced her.

"Oh thank you, Gail." She didn't know what she would without her.

She smiled sweetly back at her. "Go find your daughter."

Christian and Ana took the long flight to Germany, and checked into a hotel while they waited anxiously for the agents to find their daughter.

XXX

"Why don't you play something, dear?" Jen asked.

_Not for you, bitch. _"Sure. Any requests, Eric?"

He smiled, "Play me a song by the fab five."

Maddie giggled and sat down on the piano, Jennifer listening to the upbeat notes, and Eric reading his book. She played something fun for Eric. He rubbed off on her, and now her favorite band was The Beatles. Despite how furious she was at her guardians, for some reason, she wasn't as mad at Eric as she was at Jen. Christian owed Jen something, and so she probably forced Eric into taking her. Eric was sweet, and was never harsh. She placed her fingers on the keys and began making up an intro. Eric's head popped up when he recognized the tune. Then Maddie smiled and sang, "Hey Jude," They all joined in until the song was over.

"How do you know how to play that? You don't have sheet music." Eric asked, pleased that she played that song.

"It's easier to play with sheet music, but I learned it by ear." Maddie grinned. She started to go into another fun and silly song called "Obla-di, Obla-da", when a group of men pounded down the door.

XXX

_Cliff hanger! Love it! I feel like the master of the universe.. Anywho. Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it. Review and tell me what you think! _

_Also, I want to kind of give this to you guys: Eric is really a good guy. Jen is the evil one, okay? Even though he is still considered one of our antagonists, deep down, he really cares about Maddie. You'll see._

_Lastly, I want to be honest: I'm kind of having a writer's block right here. I only have one and a half chapters written in advance, so, please be patient. I'm sorry. My brain is in Les Mis function right now. But I will fight it for you guys!_

_xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Welcome back to my Fifty Shades of Missing puppet show.. haha! Thanks for all the reviews. And as for the Jen & Christian situation, I'm not telling. You can guess for yourself. _

XXX

Things happened in a blur. One moment she was playing the piano, then these men were coming after Jen and Eric. It was almost like her ears turned off, she heard nothing, but saw their screaming faces. Jennifer was crying, trying to pry away. Eric was angry and rough, Maddie had never seen him so violent. He cried out Jen's name, that she could hear. "Jen, what have we done? Why did I let you do this?" He kept calling. Jennifer's eyes were stuck on Maddie, calling out her name repeatedly. Maddie thought she was going to have a panic attack. What was going on? Why were they taking them away? Then, something clicked when one man said, "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Madeline Grey."

"So it's true? I knew it! You took me from my family? You lied to me?!" Maddie's vision turned red. She was so angry. She could softly hear Jen calling out desperate apologies, but she didn't care. "You ruined my life? They wanted me! And you just took me away! You lied to me! Why?" Tears were streaming down her face, she was crying so hard. She couldn't breathe, she was so worked up. Then everything blacked out.

She woke with a start. Her eyes flashed open, but the room was spinning. So she kept her eyes closed. _Oh, it was just a dream. _A soft, reassuring voice came from her side. "Miss Grey, are you feeling okay?"

She opened her eyes again. _Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream. _She pushed the nausea down and put on a smiling face. "I'm fine!" Her face reddened from embarrassment. She stood up, but it was too quickly, so her legs gave out.

The man caught her and sat her back down on the couch. "Woah, not too fast, Miss Grey."

"I'm fine really, just a little dizzy." _Oh shit. And I forgot to eat today. . . Again. _

"My name is Detective Sanford. Miss Grey, do you understand what has happened?" He was trying to be very timid, like talking to a child.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Jen. She took me from my parents."

"Yes, ma'am. Don't worry, though, we are putting them into custody. You'll be with your real parent soon. It's time to pack up your things." He said.

"Wait! What about my job at the school?' She didn't know what she was going to tell Nick. _Oh, by the way, I was kidnapped as a child, and Jen and Eric aren't my real parents, so I'm leaving. _

"We already contacted the headmaster, he is actually on his way. Go and gather your things, and then we'll get you home." Sanford gave her a sweet smile.

Maddie turned and went into her room. She gathered her clothes without thinking, in some sort of daze. She thought about her little house here in Zambia. She remembered Jen telling her that they would've been there for a long time. They didn't even make it a year. _She had lied to me, that evil woman._ Deep down, when she said evil woman, it left a bad taste in her mouth. _The Jen I first knew wasn't evil. _ There was a whole other, dark side to Jennifer that she had kept from Maddie, maybe even Eric. Maddie just wanted to know why. Why in the world would she take her? How much did her real father owe Jen? The thought made her sick. She stuffed as much clothes into her suitcase as she could, but decided the rest could stay here with Nick, if he wanted to give it to some of the needy kids. She also left her winter clothes for some of the kids as well. She left it in a box for him. Then she made herself a back pack (this was a must when travelling, and she had her fair share of knowledge when it came to travelling too) with two outfits to wear, tooth brush, her laptop, and other essentials. Her hands were shaking. She went to her drawer and pulled out her photos. He kissed a picture of Pierre, and put it in the folder with her old school stuff. Then she pulled out the printed picture of her parents. _My parents! Oh my God. _She was going to see them again. She almost broke down again out of pure happiness. _Home. _There was a small knock on the door, and in the doorway stood Nick. "Oh, Nick!" She cried and ran to him.

"Maddie, I'm so sorry." He held her for a second. "Can you tell me what's going on?" He asked. He didn't understand what was going on. Maddie sat him down and told him her life story, summarizing it really, just getting to the point: Jen and Eric took her. She felt like a fifty pound weight was lifted off her chest. She could breathe. Never again would she hide her true identity in the dark. She was Madeline Grey, and will be for the rest of her life. _Until you get married, _her conscious chimed in. _Good point,_ she replied to it. When she was done, she smiled. Nick looked at her like she was a poor creature.

"Oh, Maddie, I'm so sorry." He hugged her again. She nodded and gave him the clothes she was living behind. She walked him out the door. Telling him goodbye, and to tell his wife by as well.

"And I will visit as soon as I can." She added. She would miss those kids. But right now, she wanted to go see her parents.

"Miss Grey, are you ready?" detective Sanford asked.

Maddie smiled and nodded. She was the last one out of the house, and she closed the door slowly, shutting the door of her life with Jen and Eric. She walked to the van next to Sanford. "Sanford, how did you guys find me?"

"Well your aunt and uncle, Kate and Elliot Grey had your letter and gave it to your parents. We've been looking for you for a long time, ma'am."

_Kate and Elliot. We ARE related! I knew it! _She had a small buzz flow through her. They had been looking for her. Her parents loved her. She smiled at the thought. "So what's next?"

"We are going to fly to Berlin to meet your parents, and from there we will get you home as soon as possible."

_Meet my parents. Oh my. _She couldn't wait! They reached the airport, and she realized that it was eleven o' clock at night. As an experienced flyer, she fell asleep right away. And when she opened her lids again, the air hostess was telling them they were flying over Germany. She couldn't control her excitement. She slept peacefully, knowing that she was closer to home after every mile. And these first class seats helped! Sanford said that Mr. Grey updated the seats to first class for them. _Oh yeah, Daddy is loaded. _She had a feeling that it wouldn't matter. Not after living in poverty for almost a year. Just as long as she was loved and fed. The 'fasten your seat belts' light flashed on and a huge grin spread across her face. They were close to landing. She looked out the window and watched the ground from above. She was actually excited to see Germany again. It was a beautiful country, full of history, though she hated learning about the Holocaust, it brought nightmares. But nothing could dampen her mood, she was going to see her parents. Finally, the wheels landed on the ground. She walked through the tunnel and then she heard the overwhelming sounds of people in the airport. She handed her passport to get checked. The lady's eyebrow raised. "Oh, sind Sie ein Brundesbürger? Willkommenes haus." _Oh, you're a German citizen? Welcome Home._

Maddie nodded. "Danke sehr." (Thank you) _This was my home, but not anymore. My home is where my parents are, _she thought.

She looked around at the familiar airport. A smile was glued to her face, nothing could make it go away. Sanford came to her side and tapped her shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey are waiting for you."

Maddie turned around slowly and saw two people standing there: her parents.

XXX

_I promise, I have very few cliff hangers left! But sweet reunion is coming soon! Thank you all for the follows and reviews. A virtual penny for your thoughts? Leave me a review! xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome back everyone. So after reading some of your reviews (Chissa28, yours stung, so this is update is 50% for you. xoxo) I felt sort of guilty. I keep dragging you on and making you guys want more with the cliffangers. And it's a serious problem and doesn't work out in a healthy relationship so. Here you go- Sweet Reunion!_

XXX

It took everything in Maddie's power not to run to them She wanted to. But another part of her was somewhat scared. She hadn't seen them in such a long time. _What if. . . No. Jennifer is making you doubt them. They love you. Forget everything Jen said. _Time stood still and Maddie couldn't even move. She just watched her parents from afar. Her mother looked older, but she still looked youthful, and still a petite thing. And her father looked the same, his bright gray eyes shone like the ones she would often see in the mirror. All of a sudden, a bald man came up to her and took her suitcase.

"Welcome back, Miss Grey." He sounded professional, but his eyes shone with amazement and awe, but most of all, happiness.

She recognized him immediately. "Taylor." She smiled. She remembered him. They made their way towards her parents. Tears were forming in Ana's eyes. Maddie felt nervous like she had to impress them, but she didn't have to. She remembered what Sanford said. _We've been looking for you for a long time, ma'am. _Maddie pictured this moment like how it would be in movies, they ran to each other and hugged. But it wasn't like that at all; they all stood still, shocked. Ana studied her daughter, making sure she was really there. Then Ana threw her arms around her daughter, sobbing as she felt her daughter in her arms again. Maddie gasped. She was really there, her mom. The overwhelming feel of her mother's arms, the ones that always felt like home, could have made her legs give out. Even the smell of her mother clicked in her brain with the memories as a kid. She hugged her tighter and buried her chin in her mother's neck. After a while, Ana pulled her away and kissed her forehead. She let go, and Maddie turned towards her father. He stood there looking at her for a minute. Maddie looked at him the same way. Then he feverishly pulled her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair.

"Oh, daddy." Maddie sobbed. He held her there for a second, then he pulled her away.

"Welcome home, Madeline." Even though she technically wasn't home, she knew what he meant. Home is where her parents are. She was home. He gave her a shy smile, then he kissed his wife, filled with joy. "Let's go."

As soon as Maddie stepped out of the airport, she recognized the city. This was her first home with Jen and Eric, and they visited everywhere. Even though she was a child, she could remember where the stores were and the best food places.

"So, it's to our knowledge that you moved around quite a bit?" Ana asked her daughter, exiting the airport.

"Yes. I did. Actually, Berlin was my first 'home'." She looked around and smiled, enjoying the familiar view. They entered Christian Grey's German car and pulled away. Maddie even helped Taylor with directions. She didn't remember roads and stuff, but she was the translator for the things on the signs.

"So where else did you live?" Christian asked.

"I didn't live here very long. I've lived in England, Ireland, France, and then Zambia. I lived in France for the longest, five years of my life. I had friends and went to a school."

"Do you know French?" Ana asked, fascinated with her own daughter, but also feeling sad for the reason she did know French.

"Yes. I would love to go back one day, it's like I memorized the place. But to be honest, right now, I would love to just go back to Seattle." She smiled at her parents.

"Well, after our layover tonight, tomorrow, we will go straight home." Christian leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on her temple.

They traveled to a hotel suite where they could put their stuff in and come back to sleep. It was twice the size of her old house. There was a kitchen, a dining area, two bedrooms, and a living room with, she was sure of the request of her father, a black grand piano.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Ana asked, as she took Maddie's bag from her and gave it to Taylor. Taylor looked very old. He still was the bald man she remembered, but he looked worn down, and tired. Maddie wondered if he and Ms. Taylor were married yet.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Ana smiled sadly towards herself. She knows that for a while, it will be like this, formal. It won't be like how a daughter should talk to a mother. She won't say 'No thanks, mom,' and Ana wondered how long it would take for her to say mom. She said daddy to Christian, but Ana just didn't know if it was a 'in the moment' thing.

"Teddy and Phoebe will meet us at the Airport in America. They can't wait to see you." Maddie's heart swelled. Of course. She had almost forgotten about her siblings. It sounds awful to say that, but she always had just thought more about her parents. But she can't wait. She had a family again.

"Great." She smiled. Christian smiled back at her. He couldn't believe she was back. All the years of her being gone, he had a change of heart. At first he was angry as hell, as any parent should be. Then he went through a phase of feeling guilty. He tried so hard to hide it from Ana, but now she could read him like an open book, which he secretly loved. He still went to therapy sessions with his old friend Dr. Flynn. Instead of their meetings being about his traumatic childhood and pushing forward through those years of neglect, it was more about how he felt about losing his daughter, and how he was suppose to feel about that. Flynn had told him some powerful words in those meetings, "Keep your faith and your patience. We are dealing with a whole new situation now. Don't take these emotions and things in life head on. Relax, but don't give up." At first, Christian was furious. How could he possibly be patient and wait for his daughter to come back. And his faith was already slipping. But now, he realizes the truth. He didn't give up on finding her. He kept trying, sending emails to his business friends in foreign countries to put up the abduction case there. And he finally was patient. He just waited for the day when things were going to work out. And they did. His daughter sat in front of him now, a beautiful clone of Ana, petite, fragile, brown haired, large wide eyes, lovable giggle. But he saw himself in her, too. Her smile was his, and she frowned just like him. The way she walked with courage. She still was like her mother, self-conscious about herself, but she also had a sort of determining look about her that had Christian Grey written all over it. And the huge factor, her bright grey eyes. But now that she was back, he was at peace. With himself, with his family. But that doesn't mean he was at peace with the fuckers who took her…

Christian was itching for information. "So can you tell us who took you?"

"Christian! She may not be ready. . ." She sent him a warning glance.

"No. It's fine. I want to tell you. I've kept it locked up for so long." She gave a comforting smile to Christian. "I guess I'll start on the day on the bus." She told the story of her life for the past couple of years. She didn't leave anything out (except the details about her and Pierre). Every so often, she would see Christian's hands clench, and Ana's frown deepen. It felt strange being back home. Part of her wondered what would've happened if she had never left home. "They always told me that you gave me to them. That you didn't want me." Pain swelled in her chest. It didn't matter how much convincing it took, it still hurt when she said that. She had been brain washed. Even though they were sitting right in front of her, she still couldn't get those negative words out of her head.

Ana let out a small sigh. "Please don't think that's true. We love you very much. We've missed you."

"I know. I really do. But when words are pounded onto you, it's hard to know what's real and what's not." Tears started to stream down her face.

Christian reached out and wiped her tears away. "What we say is the truth. Forget everything she told you about us." He pulled her into an embrace and Ana joined, the family happy to be together again.

XXX

_So this really isn't a cliffhanger. I could go anywhere with this! I could even make this whole reunion thing a dream…._

_Nah! Too harsh! This shit is real life! Anyway, now that it's not at a suspenseful moment, you guys are going to have to be patient. I have officially run out of pre-written chapters. And Softball is coming in full swing tomorrow so Saturdays and Sundays are going to be my "writing days" but just be patient with me. I hope to live up to your expectations! Have a great week! Much Love! Xoxo _


	11. Chapter 11

_Welcom back readers! Thanks so much for reading and also the Softball good-luck! I appreciate it! Holy Moley 120 Followers! I can't say thank you enough! Please read the bottom of this chapter!_

_Sunsetfan24- whoops! I shall never trust google translators again! Haha, thank you for the correction! Xxx_

_Chissa28- I wasn't wounded to badly! I actually felt pretty guilty, you weren't the only one who was upset with the 70 millionth cliff hanger! But your reading is very important to me, and I thank you! Xxxx _

XXX

"So, how did you guys find me?" Maddie asked. The thought didn't even occur to her until now. She had been in such a daze, wondering if this was a dream or not. But it was real. She was home. She still couldn't believe it!

"Kate and Elliot gave us the letter." Ana said, simply, as if there wasn't anything else to be said.

"Wait, you _know_ them?" her head was spinning.

"Elliot is my brother." She gasped and the confusion wall in her brain crumpled to pieces. She understood everything now, the pieces tying together slowly in front of her eyes. Those flashbacks of her childhood, the sleep-over's at her aunt and uncles' house, the first time when she saw Kate and Elliot in Zambia, how they all couldn't stop looking at each other. She had felt it then. Deep down, she knew. But Jen's false words made her second question everything she felt, even about herself. She had no self confidence anymore, and she was always confused.

"Oh my…. They were there the whole time. I knew they were familiar." She clutched her head, as if that would help her thought process. "I'm sorry, I should have known. I…" Her breathing accelerated.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Please don't worry. What matters is that you are home now." Ana kissed her daughter's forehead. She looked at Christian with a look that said, _That's enough for today. We need to give her time, just like I gave you time._ Christian seemed to agree, and he nodded. He decided to change the subject.

"Madeline, do you still play the piano?" He asked sweetly.

Maddie's face grew into a huge grin. Piano is something she wasn't confused about, and her father was here to listen. "Yes." She got up and went over to the sleek piano. She placed her hand on the top, enjoying the feeling of the smooth piano top. She sat down on the seat and laced her fingers together, admiring the beautiful piano. It was a German classic, she could tell. "Blüthner?" She said, her smile growing even more.

"Classic." Christian replied with a nod. A boyish gleam was seen in his eyes, one of pure joy of the magnificent piano, and the rest for the admiration of his daughter, back home, sitting behind it ready to play. Ana giggled, and Christian gave her a look asking why.

"I'm lost." She replied. Christian gave her a huge boyish grin that still made Ana's heart swoon with love for this man.

"Play something, anything." He pressed on.

Maddie smiled and thought for a minute. She gave a soft smile, and started playing. Her fingers glided softly as the room filled with "Another Spring-time" by Roy Todd. It was a bittersweet melody, and she played the song with grace, closing her eyes and swaying with the music. And when she finished, she let out a small sigh and turned back to her parents.

Christians' heart was full of pride. She was absolutely breathtaking. He gave her a smile. "Roy Todd." She nodded. "He was an Irish pianist. I saw him for my birthday when I lived in Ireland with Je-.." She stopped. "Anyway, that's one of my favorite pieces." She smiled, and tried to change the mood. She turned around and started playing 'Let it Be' by The Beatles. _"When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. . ."_ She continued singing. Ana clutched her hand over her mouth, forgetting about her child's other talent. She looked over at Christian and remembered that he had never heard her sing before. His mouth had made a small _o, _staring at his daughter in awe. He remembered that night, "_I'll have to hear tomorrow_," and he never did, until now.

She finished the song and giggled. "I'm a huge Beatle fan. Eric got me hooked." _Shit! _She mentally kicked herself. _Don't fucking talk about them! _ "I'm sorry. I won't talk about them."

"It's okay, Maddie. Don't worry about it. It's getting late, maybe you should wash up and get to bed." Ana said.

"That's a pretty good idea." Maddie agreed and gave a reassuring smile. "Jet Lag and I have never been very good friends." Ana took Maddie into her room, showed her the personal bathroom connected to Maddie's room, and then let her do her business. When the door closed, Maddie squealed with joy. She was back with her family! She couldn't believe it! The past few hours of traveling and Jen and Eric's arrest vanished, because she didn't care. She was where she was meant to be. She entered the bathroom and drew herself a bath. She soaked in the warm water for what seemed like hours. She was exhausted but her mind wouldn't stop working through every piece of information about today she had. She tried to think about the past day (or days really). She became very frustrated when she tried to go over all of the information about Jen and her kidnapping, but her brain starting hurting, so she decided to try to focus on the positive and turn her brain off for a while. After her bath, she crawled in bed with her bag, and went through her stuff. She pulled out all of her old school papers, she was going to give it to her parents tomorrow, and a small, Polaroid fell from her bag. It was a picture of a blonde teenage boy with bright green eyes and tanned skin. He is sitting upon a ledge drawing something. The picture behind it was the same boy, seeing the camera and coming towards it. The next was a picture of both of them, the next of them kissing. Then it was a picture of her that he had taken on her birthday. He had made her a cake, which had fallen apart and wasn't cooked completely, but she went ahead and put candles in it and blew out the flame, because he had made it for her. Tears started to form in Maddie's eyes. "Pierre." She whispered. She checked the time on her phone casually, and then threw it back down. It was three in the morning. Then her eyes were wide with excitement. "The same time zone!" She turned the first picture over and wrote down the number. She would call him tomorrow. She lay her head on the pillow, and it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

XXX

Ana and Christian climbed into their bed. They were silent after their bath. They turned and faced each other in the bed, both not saying a word. Then Ana began to sob, crying because she was so happy her daughter was home. Christian pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hair repeatedly. She pulled her face back and kissed his lips.

"So soft." He whispered against her tear stained check, and then softly kissed it. "Are these happy tears, Anastasia?"

She nodded and gave a wide grin.

"Good." He replied and kissed her again. He kissed her lips, and she deepened it. He tried to pull away, knowing she was exhausted. "Ana, no. You're tired."

Ana crawled on top of him. "No, I'm good." She kissed him, but he just flipped her back over to where she was underneath him again. Christian decided to slowly give her soft butterfly kisses. Ana closed her eyes, and he could see her struggle to stay awake, and he grinned. He kissed his way to below her ear. "Go to sleep."

"Hmm." Ana murmured. She couldn't open her eyes. Christian chuckled, and Ana sighed. "Don't laugh," she slurred, "I'm very much awake." She stifled another yawn and felt soft kisses on her eyelids.

"Still so stubborn." He curled up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "Sleep, baby. Our daughters home."

XXX

_Thanks for reading! Now I wanna do a survey! Tell me who you want to be Christian Grey in the movie! I'm putting down the top ones from certain websites, so pick one and leave it in the review! Then next week, I'll tell you who the top one is! (Google them if you don't know who they are)._

_1. Matt Bomer_

_2. Christian Bale (It's in the name, ehh?)_

_3. Ian Somerhalder_

_ Skarsgard_

_ Cavill_

_6. William Levy_

_7. Robert Pattinson_

_8. Jessie Pavelka_

_9. Alex Pettyfer_

_10. Chris Hemsworth_

_11. Kellan Lutz_

_12. Michael Fassbender_

_13. Chris Pine_

_14. Scott Elrod_

_15. Stephen Amell_

_16. Garrett Hedlund_

_17. Ryan Gosling_

_And don't pick just who your favorite is,go look at pictures, and then give a good answer. This is important! Anyway, have a great week! xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Welcome back! Thanks for the wait! I had a band completion ALL DAY LONG! It was not that bad though. Any who, the survey has come in and I have the result. As of the date 2/09/13, the tallies are (note, if you mentioned more than one, I put both of the names down!)-_

_Matt Bomer-8_

_Ian Somerhalder-5_

_Henry Cavill-1_

_Alex Pettyfer-1_

_Jessie Pavelka-1_

_Christian Bale-1_

_I don't think Bruce Wayne could be Batman AND Christian Grey! There actually are similarities between the two, business men wise. So it looks like Matt Bomer comes out on top. As for my personal opinion, I watch The Vampire Diaries and even though I'm "Team Stefan" (can I get a what-what?), Ian Somerhalder is a great actor, and I think he can play that tortured soul kind of thing, I see it all the time in TVD! Matt Bomer though has to be the perfect model of Christian Grey. He really does, but unfortunately, he being gay throws me off. Not that I don't like gay people, (trust me; I'm involved within the Theatre World. They're my buds) but it would just be weird to watch. But if his acting pulls through, then I'm all for him! I also think Henry Cavill is a very attractive man. _

_As for my story= You guys are the best. Some of you are saying that you are CRYING while reading my story! Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it! Xxx Also, towards the end of the chapter, there will be a small character POV shift. Enjoy! And the day of the week in the story is MONDAY_

XXX

A cold sweat was caked upon her forehead. Maddie struggled beneath the sheets of her bed. She was sitting in a chair, her arms unable to move, almost as if she was wearing a straight jacket. She snapped her head up to the sound of a soft lullaby. "When the night cries, and the wind howls. I will stand there with love all around. Don't let your dreams fly too high, sleep in peace, sleep in peace tonight." After a moment of blurry vision, Jen stood stock-still in front of her. Jen smiled slowly and took a piece of Maddie's hair and twirled it in her fingers. "You were mine." She said. Maddie tried desperately to pull her head away but Jen lifted her hand and touched her cheek, and said "wake up, sweetheart, mommy's here." The words came out, but it wasn't Jens voice.

Maddie propped up out of her bed, gasping for air. At each corner of her queen size bed sat her parents. Christian was clutching her hand, and Ana had been touching her face, soothing her. Concern etched on both of their faces.

"Maddie, honey, are you alright?" Christian asked.

"Yes. It's just a silly nightmare." She tried to give them a reassuring smile while she slowed her breathing down.

"Okay, we'll let you get ready. Breakfast is ready." Ana said and she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead.

Maddie let out her breath when the door shut. She took a quick shower and put on some new clothes. She walked out to see her mother and father waiting for her at the table. She walked to the table and sat down. "Hello."

"Good morning. You hungry?" Christian asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh no, young lady, you are going to eat. I have a serious problem with people not eating. You look as if they didn't feed you." Christian admonished.

"No, they fed me. I just sometimes forget to.. uh.. eat." Maddie blushed. Christian raised his eyebrows at Ana and rolled his eyes. Ana giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Missing the unspoken joke, Maddie asked, "What?"

"Your mother seems to have the same problem."Christian laughed.

"I go ninety-to-nothing all the time, I just forget! But if I were you, I would eat. Christian has a low tolerance for skipping meals." Ana looked lovingly towards her husband, as if even though this may get on her nerves sometimes, these small acts of concern from Christian make her happy. She secretly loves it.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat." Maddie laughed and made her plate.

After Christian forced her (kindly) to eat every little scrape off of her plate, Maddie excused herself to the balcony with her phone. She looked down at the piece of paper and dialed the number. The dial tone was heard and then a slight ruffle. A soft "Hello" came from the sound of a young man's voice.

Maddie smiled "Pierre," she breathed.

"Madeline? Is that you?" The man almost shouted.

"It is me. Oh, Pierre, I have wonderful news. You were right! You were always right! Jen and Eric, they did kidnap me, but now my parents have found me. Oh Pierre, there wonderful. I'm home!"

"Madeline, that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you. I knew long ago something wasn't right. I'm glad you are okay. Please, tell me about everything."

Maddie thanked him and told him about all that's happened: Moving to Zambia, Elliot and Kate being her aunt and uncle, Jen and Eric being arrested, seeing her parents at the airport.

Pierre sighed sadly. "Oh, how I wish this whole mess didn't happen to you."

"No. I'm glad it did, because I got to meet you. I am glad everything that happened, happened. Minus the part about Jen and Eric and my parents. I wish that didn't happen."

"Where are you? When will I see you again?" Asked Pierre. And just like that, Maddie's heart fluttered. She would always have feelings for Pierre.

"I don't know, Pierre. I'm in Germany right now. That's why we are in the same time zone. But we are leaving Wednesday night, going back to Seattle."

"I'll come to you! I'll take a bus, or a train, or a plane! I'll even ride my bike, though my legs might fall off from exhaustion. As long as I can see you."

Maddie laughed and rolled her eyes, but she was secretly glad. "Don't use your money, Pierre, you need to save it up for college. And for your art."

"No. I'll raise more money, it's fine. I must see you. We are too close to be apart. I'm living in Lille now, I'll take an overnight train. Where will I meet you?"

"Pierre, I'm in Berlin, but I don't know if my parents will be okay-" Maddie rubbed her forehead.

"Sneak out. I'll be there tomorrow night. And then maybe we could be together Wednesday afternoon. Spend the night with me." Maddie's heart swelled. Oh, how she missed him.

She listened to her gut and immediately said, "Yes."

"Good. I'll go get a ticket as soon as I can." She could hear his grin on the other side of the line. "Where can I meet you?"

She glanced behind her to see her parents sitting in the living room through the glass doors leading to the balcony. "Come to my hotel, and call me on this phone. I'll meet you out there." She gave him the hotel's address.

"Until tomorrow night, Madeline." Pierre whispered.

"Until then." Maddie smiled at the thought. "Be careful."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." And the line was cut. Maddie returned back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Ana asked.

"I had to call the head master of the school in Zambia, he helped me with my packing and stuff. He had a couple of questions." _Look at you. Not even a week with your parents and you're already fucking lying. _"Have you guys ever been to Germany?"

"I have, but your mother hasn't. And I only stayed for about three days for business, didn't really get to go out."

"Well, may I interest you in a personal tour of the city? I didn't live here very long, but I'm still pretty fluent in the language and definitely could get around without that much of a problem. We could go see the Friedrichstadt Palast or the Capital Building?" Maddie encouraged. She wanted to get out of the hotel, and revisit some of her favorite places.

"I think that would be a perfect idea. Let's all go get dressed," Ana chimed. They all went into their rooms to get dressed for the day, and Maddie couldn't help the grin that was on her face that would probably be there until she see's Pierre tomorrow night. When the crew was ready to go, including the security, they all went out the door, headed towards the city of Berlin.

XXX

She sat down in her temporary cell. She had a chance to talk to Eric, but she said nothing, though he asked a million questions. He knew her plan, and he was just as guilty as she was, but he didn't understand the depth of her suffering. What truly led her to do this crime. All she wanted was an opportunity. Christian Grey took that all away from her. At the time, she was happy to do what he said, not at all ready for that life changing thing to happen, but now she resented it. The guilt that overwhelmed her when she thought about it was heart crushing. This was God punishing her for what she did. She would've been happy by herself, even though she loved Master Grey. She just kept her head down, not meeting any of the detectives' eyes. She would not speak. She would sit and sulk in her cell, and die slowly.

XXX

_Boom. Jen is absolutely crazy. But other than that, Love is in the air! It might be because Valentine's day is coming up, and I shall be single again this year. I am prepared to do my ritual eating of the whole box of chocolates, wearing sweats, watching The Notebook or any other Nicholas Sparks movie adaption. Will you send me a little review, pretty please? Tell me what you think. And, tell me if I should keep Pierre around, or bring a new guy in the batch? Xxxx Love you all! Happy Early Valentine's Day!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello! Welcome back! Sorry for the delay. You know, thing happen… Life. Anyways. Um. I HAVE OVER ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS AND IT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY INSIDE. Thank you guys! I still am not sure about the Pierre situation, but I'll figure it out._

_Mandie- I'm sort of confused. Is Gideon Cross a real thing, or is he just in the fanfic of Crossfire? (Read some of it, not all of it, that's how I know) _

_To the reviewer named "Annoyed", I'm terribly sorry that you "will never get the time back that you wasted reading this garbage". I did notice, my friend, that you only read the first chapter, and therefore, haven't given this story a full chance. Have a great day! (Seriously, your review made me laugh more than anything)_

_Okay my true readers, I hope that you aren't "annoyed" with this chapter. Enjoy! Xxx We start off on Monday night, after the family's tour!_

XXX

After a long day of visiting the city and a nice dinner with her parents, Maddie was exhausted. She and her parents went to bed as soon as they reached home. But the nightmares weren't far away from Madeline that night. She woke with a start at around three in the morning. She entered her bathroom and splashed water on her face to try to calm herself down. She came back into her room and sat on her bed. A small light was shone through her window, the lights from the city. She gazed out the window and memories flashed in her head. Going to school, how strict the school was. Stand up, greet the teacher, sit down, don't talk. As a vocal child, always ready to dive into a conversation, these rules were difficult for her to follow. When she would sing in her house in Germany, and Jennifer would tell her to stop. Not that she was bad, but that Jennifer was tired from her long day at work. These times were when Jennifer was a heavy smoker, and that led to her low tolerance for anything loud. She said smoking helped her migraines, but they really only made the pounding in her head worse. Luckily, Eric made her quit smoking in Ireland, getting her a prescription that never made her get another headache, and she never touched another cigarette. Maddie closed the window curtain. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Coming from the living room was a soft piano sound. Maddie pulled on her robe and made her way to the parlor where the piano was. Quietly, she watched her father play a sad tune. He looked very at ease playing the piano, swaying backwards a little when he was playing a certain part. Waiting by the doorway, Maddie decided she was going to make a small step towards her father. Of course, she accidentally stepped on the string of her robe and almost busted it, her hands clamping on the frame of the doorway to steady her. Christian stopped playing and turned to find her.

"Madeline? Are you all right?" He asked. He extended his hand and gave it to her, helping her stand up.

"Oh yes. I'm very sorry, I'm such a klutz!"

Christian chuckled and gave her a broad smile. "Another trait inherited from your mother. Did you know, that's how we met? She came in for an interview, filling in for Kate,"

"Like, Aunt Kate?"

Christian smiled. "Yes, Aunt Kate. Funny how things work out, huh? Anyway, she tripped and fell right into my office. And that's when I fell in love with her."

"That 's when? Hmm. Maybe I should take notes: trip everywhere I go. "

"Well, no, but I didn't realize it then, but I think it was love at first sight for both of us. It took a little more time for me to recognize it. And nothing has changed. Our relationship is stronger than ever, especially getting you back." He reached out and cupped his daughter's face for a moment. Maddie blushed. Then Christian asked, "What are you doing up?"

Maddie blushed again. "I had another nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" Christian asked, fatherly concern on his face.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, trust me. What are you doing up?"

"Same." Christian gave a shy smile, feeling vulnerable to his daughter. It was like she didn't even know him, and it was true. She didn't know him. They were robbed of the years to get to know each other.

"You had a nightmare?" Christian nodded. "Dad, I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?"

''Not really. I just shove it aside, try to forget about it, much to Dr. Flynn's distaste." Maddie raised a questioning eyebrow. "My psychiatrist."

Maddie just nodded. She didn't know what to say. Her dad, her heroic figure, had problems. Just like everyone else. And part of her deep down had a feeling that he had been through a large amount of pain.

"Madeline, I'm not as strong as I look. My life has been filled with a tremendous amount of pain. And those things are what fuel my nightmares. I was adopted as a child, and my few memories of my life with my real mother haunt me sometimes. My biological mother had a drug problem, and let an abusive man into her life, who wasn't my father." Christian rubbed his forehead, and then reached over and patted Maddie's leg. "A short time after your mother and I were married, a man came and tried to kidnap Ana. He beat her. Your mother was trying to save your aunt Mia, and had told me that she was leaving me," He gave a scared glance at his daughter, then turned back to the front and finished on his memory, "I realized that she was in danger. When my crew and I found her and the man, she was cold and unconscious on the ground. She was knocked out then, but in my other dreams, I find Ana lying on the ground again, but she doesn't wake up. That's the other nightmares I get. And the worse ones are the ones about you." Maddie's lip quivered and she grabbed her father's hand and gave it a squeeze. He continued. "When I think about the day you went missing, I feel sick to my core. And so guilty. I'm so sorry, I should've found you earlier, I should've picked you up that day, I-" A chocked sob escaped his lips.

"No dad, there was nothing you could do. Don't blame yourself. I should've stayed on the bus. I should've done something. I was just so young. . . I didn't know. But we're all together now. We have to put the past behind us."

Christian gave her a sad smile. "You're right. Why don't you head back to bed, you look exhausted." Christian led Madeline back to her bedroom and found Ana in the hallway, making her way to the parlor.

"Hi. Is everything all right?" Ana asked.

"Yes. I was just about to go to bed." Madeline said. She gave her mom a large hug. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, darling." Ana kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, daddy. Thanks for talking." Maddie buried her face into his chest. Christian kissed her head.

"Goodnight."

Maddie pulled away and gave her parents a sweet smile, then entered her room.

"What was that about? Did I miss all the fun?" Ana asked. Christian took his wife's hand and gave a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"It seems that we both woke up with a nightmare. But we are fine now. You didn't miss much." Something still bothered him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was the usual one about Madeline. But this time, you and Phoebe were taken as well. They had all three of you, tied up. You were lying on the ground, dead. Phoebe had a deep cut on her forehead and she was losing consciousness. And then Maddie, she was crying out to me. But I just couldn't move." Ana pressed her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"I'm here. Maddie's here. Phoebe is fine. We are all okay. Please don't worry Christian, the hard part is over."

Christian kissed his wife tenderly, desperately need her. But he suddenly pulled away. "Is it?"

XXX

_Yeah! Father daughter bonding. I'm still not sure about Pierre, so I just added some bonding time. And no, Christian, the hard part isn't over. Well that's all I got. Tell me what you think and leave me a review? It's very much appreciated. Lots of love. xxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so sorry. I'm ashamed of myself. I should've updated sooner, but I wasn't sure of what I wanted to write. I'm not sure if I like this chapter. I have seriously had a softball tournament every weekend for 3WEEKS! (Including this weekend). I'm exhausted! But, I've been thinking about you guys this week, and how to approach this chapter, and this was the best whip-up-in-an-hour one I got! Enjoy! xx_

_Lovereads- oh what's happening next isn't even the really bad part! aThe BAD part involves Christian and Ana. But be patient, I still have more to write before I DESTROY EVERYTHING! Mwauhahahah! Lolz_

_Fizzbomb50- awe? My Talent? You are too kind. Your reading is appreciated, my friend. xxx_

_ - Ding, Ding, we have a winner._

_Chissa28- You are so sweet. XXXX_

_Mandie- hmmm… We'll see what I want to do, but thanks for the idea! I love getting feedback and suggestions from you guys! xx_

XXX

Tuesday night.

Madeline paced the floor, debating on what to do. She didn't want to lie to her parents, but she didn't know if she would be able to see Pierre if she asked. During lunch, Maddie stared at the window distracted.

"Madeline, honey, is everything all right?" Ana put down her fork and crossed her fingers, looking at her daughter.

"Hmm? Oh yes." Maddie said quickly then rubbed her eyes. "Okay, no. I'm sorry. I have a friend who was going to meet me tonight. We grew up together in France and we kept in touch after I moved. And he is in town. I wanted to see if I could meet up with him, you know, before we fly back home. I'm asking for permission." Maddie turned her head down, almost feeling ashamed of asking something of her parents.

Christian sighed. "It's a boy?"

Ana looked sternly at her husband_. Don't push it, fifty. _

Maddie blushed. "Yes."

"Well, don't think you're off the hook of your over-protective father. I will treat you the same as Phoebe. I must meet him."

Maddie smiled kindly at her dad. She was glad he was being protective, but she wasn't sure how long she would be able to stand it. She had been caged up her whole life, and she hopes that her dad won't put her in a new cage just as she's learning to fly. She wants some freedom. But now was not the time for that. "Okay. That's fine."

"Okay. Tell him to come early and we can all go out for dinner." Ana smiled.

"Alright, sounds great. Thank you. He'll be excited to meet you. He knew about you before I did."

Christian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Pierre was always suspicious about Jen and Eric, and I asked him to look up a picture of you guys, and he fit the puzzle together. He saw the resemblance, and read about how you guys lost me. But I moved before he got the chance to fully let me believe that."

Ana smiled. "I like him already."

XXX

Maddie had finished her hair when she heard a doorbell. Her heart fluttered. She remembered her phone call earlier today.

"_Hi Maddie. How are you?" Pierre asked, longing in his voice. _

"_I'm fine. I have good news. You need to come by a little early, my parents want to meet you!"_

"_Really? Well okay, I'm actually already in town, but I'll be up there. What time?"_

"_Five." Maddie smiled and looked at her watch. It was two o' clock. Three hours!_

"_Five it is. See you soon."_

"_Later." She hung up._

But he was here now! Maddie stepped out of her room and saw a familiar French face in the doorway. She thought her face would split in two from her smile. She ran up to Pierre and jumped in his arms, him giving her a huge hug.

"mon amour" he whispered in her ear, for only them to hear. Then he set her down and they both turned to see her parents, awkwardly waiting to meet Pierre.

Maddie blushed. "Mom, Dad, this is Pierre. Pierre, meet Christian and Ana Grey: my parents."

Pierre smiled shyly and shook their hands, kissing Ana's in a way of respect.

"It's very nice to meet you, Pierre. Please, let's go to dinner."

They traveled a small distance to a small restaurant in a limo, which Maddie couldn't stop freaking out about. They sat at a private table for four, Ana and Christian on one side, Maddie and Pierre on the other.

"So, Pierre, how long did you and Maddie know each other?" Ana asked, while Christian was strangely quiet and tense.

"Well, Madeline lived there for about five years, but we didn't meet until she was fourteen, so about three years now." He turned and smiled at her. His hands were under the table, and he tenderly reached out and touched her right hand that was also underneath the table. He took her hand and entwined his finger with hers, stroking the back of her hand in a loving way. As if remembering a sour thought, he pulled it away quickly. Maddie took a quick glance towards him trying to read his features, but he gave away nothing.

The night continued with small talk, mostly coming from Ana.

"So you knew that we were her parents?"

"Well, I saw the resemblance between you two and Madeline, and I had always felt something was strange with Jen and Eric. So I put the pieces together when she asked me to print a picture for her. And she also told me about how you were her real parents and Jen and Eric," he made the air quote gesture, "adopted her. So I read more about Monsieur Grey's organization about the missing child program and I just knew. I'm very glad you found her."

Ana smiled sweetly at her daughter, "We are too. Right Christian?"

Christian was interrogating Pierre and his body language. _No one will fucking hurt my little girl. Or take her away. I just got her back. _His thought was interrupted by Ana's squeezing his leg, warning him. He cleared his throat, knowing he was caught. "Yes, we are." He looked over at Ana who gave him a _behave_ look.

The bill was paid, and the group headed back to the hotel. They all came upstairs and Pierre got his bag.

"I thought you were going to stay until Wednesday afternoon?" Maddie suddenly felt her throat closing. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Grand-père called. My grandmother is sick, and I must return. I'm sorry."

Maddie smiled sadly, "It's okay. Mom, Dad, can I walk him out?"

Christian frowned but Ana piped in before he said anything. "Of course, sweetheart. Pierre, it was wonderful to meet you. Safe travels." She nudged Christian's arm.

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you." Christian said halfheartedly. Ana looked at him sternly. Then he reached into his wallet and pulled out 600 Euros. "Here, get yourself a plane ticket for the ride home."

"Oh no sir, I couldn't." Pierre blushed.

Ana smiled, "Oh we insist."

Pierre nodded a thanks and went out the door with Madeline trailing behind. They both got in the elevator, Maddie's parents waving from the outside. As soon as the door was shut, Pierre pulled Maddie up to his lips, in a feverish, frantic kiss. Her lips burned against his, yearning for him. She held his face close and heard a loud thump, Pierre dropping his bag. Pierre pushed her up against the wall, His hands trailing over her whole body. Maddie pressed herself into his hands, begging for his tender touch. Then, suddenly, Pierre pulled away.

"No. No, no." He put his fore arm over his mouth, trying to calm his swollen, hungry lips. The doors opened, and he flew outside, wanting to feel the cool wind on his lips, to sop the burning from the kiss.

Confused, Maddie kept pace with him, then pulled his arm back when they reached outside. "What's wrong Pierre?" She tried not to let him see how hurt she was.

"I can't, Maddie. This can't happen." He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"I love you, Pierre. We can try. . ."

"No! I don't want you." She flinched and he closed his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant that our worlds aren't for each other anymore. We have new lives. You're going back to America with your real parents, and I'm going back to France to. . ." He didn't finish.

"So you just think that you can kiss me then say it's not going to work? Something is pulling us together, our worlds will work."

"No, Madeline. They won't." He took a moment and stared at her face. "God, I love you, but this is it. I know. I think we need to move on, okay?" He set his hands on her shoulder. "Go home, and take everything in. Don't bring in this shitty baggage from your past. I'll always be there for you, and you for me. But we need to be just friends, okay?"

Tears started falling now, but Maddie nodded. And what he said made her love him even more. He was letting her free, out of a cage from her past. He was doing this because he loved her. Pierre reached out and wiped a tear. He pulled her into a tight hug, then suddenly whispered, "I'm enrolling into the army when I get back."

Maddie pulled away, "What? What about your art?"

He shook his head. "There isn't enough money for stability. My grandparents are close to losing the inn they own." He rubbed his eyes.

Maddie became sad again, and hugged him tighter. "Please be safe, okay?"

Pierre pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Of course." Pierre motioned for a cab, then he picked up his luggage in one hand, holding Maddie's in the other. Maddie looked down on her ring finger and saw the small cheap ring that Pierre had gotten for her for her fifteenth birthday (along with the cake). She placed it in his hand.

Pierre looked at the small token and smiled. The cab pulled up. Maddie had more tears. "Have a safe flight," she said. Pierre leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"It's not goodbye. It's 'see you later'." Pierre said when he sat down in the seat.

Maddie smiled. "Laters, babe." The cab drove away into the distance, carrying her heart and all the love she'd ever known.

Riding up to the suite in the elevator, Maddie frowned. _I totally would've fucked him in here. I was so close. _She shook away the thought and entered the grey family's apartment.

"Hi sweetie. Are you okay?" Ana came up and hugged her daughter. Christian stood behind her, arms crossed, as if waiting for an excuse to go find Pierre and teach him a lesson for making _his_ daughter cry.

"I'm fine. Just sad to see a friend go." Maddie smiled to herself. Friend. That word somehow didn't fit with Pierre before, and surely didn't fit right now, but maybe in time. . .

"Okay, well go wash up and start packing. Tomorrow, we head home!" Maddie giggled at her mother's excitement, and went into her bedroom for a calming bath.

XXX

_Thanks for reading. Maddie has picked up on the trending saying "Laters, babe." But thanks for reading! Have a great rest of the week!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello lovely readers. Can I say sorry enough! I've been so busy! But now, It's spring break, and I have time to , and 2. Write! So be expecting another chapter sometime in the future! _

_Chissa28- Yes! The stars will align for Miss Maddie, and We get part of Why jen and Eric kidnapped her this chapter. I have a feeling some of you guessed it already, so hopefully it was clever!_

_Karen. Kaz- No, we have not! He'll come around. Maybe._

XXX

As soon as the door shut, Ana turned to Christian. "Christian Grey. I cannot believe the way you acted all night." She gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry, Ana. It's just; I didn't want him getting in the way of our Maddie. And now he's hurt her."

"He let her go. I could tell they were in a relationship before, so he must've let her go. She may be hurt now, but he is saving her in long run." She shook her head. "And one day, some boy will get in between us and Maddie. That's the way it goes. It seems like Emilie might be getting in the way of us and Teddy, some artistic man will get in the way of us and Phoebe, and some boy will get in the way of us and Maddie. In the end, he will be a part of our family. We will all learn to share." Ana smiled and grabbed her husband's hand. _He's so protective._

"But, we just got her back, Ana. I don't want to share. I just want to have our daughter to ourselves."

"I know, just don't worry about it. We have the rest of our lives with her. Come, let's go to bed."

Christian smiled a mischievous grin, "Yes, Mrs. Grey."

Ana laughed and pulled her husband into her bedroom.

XXX

_King County Jail, Seattle Washington. _

A buzzing sound is heard, and the door opens into the interrogation room. Detective Sanford takes a seat in front of the inmate.

"So, where would you like to start on this whole thing? How about the day you decided to steal Madeline Grey?"

Eric rubbed his wrist, still sore from wearing handcuffs for over 20 hours. "Well, Jen and I were trying to have a baby. But, we kept having miscarriages. We went to a gynecologist and realized that she had Ovarian Cancer. She had a tumor on each one. We went through chemotherapy, and she ended up having to have surgery, because one of her ovaries ruptured. Luckily, the doctors fixed everything before she bled to death, but she could never have kids. Jennifer went crazy. She had a horrible smoking and drinking problem. I didn't know what today. I told her we could adopt, and she agreed. But she said she wanted a specific girl. She said that she had a dark past with Christian Grey, that he owed her. She said that if we took Madeline, he would understand. I don't know why I believed her, she was my wife. You should believe your wife. So then, we found what bus route she was riding, pulled it over, and told the driver that we were family friends. Then we took her. I would never hurt Madeline, I swear. I love her like she was my own daughter." Eric broke down into hard sobs, ashamed of himself, and feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Okay, Eric. That's all for today, back to your cell."

XXX

"Passengers, we are now flying over Seattle Washington. The time is 11:30 AM and it is 55 degrees outside. There seems to be a light fog, but other than that, it seems to be a great day in Washington. Please fasten your seatbelts for the remainder of the flight."

Maddie couldn't help the grin on her face. Ana smiled as well and squeezed her hand.

"Welcome home, darling."

Christian looked at the two women next to him. _All is right in the world. We are all home, _he thought.

The wheels finally touched ground and finally, they were getting off the plane. They made it through immigration with ease, thanks to Christian Grey's status, and collected their bags. Finally, they reached the pick-up area. And waiting for them, at the end of the room, were her siblings and grandparents. A tall, copper-color haired young man came up first. His smile was breathtaking and was a replica of Christian. Memories flooded back in her mind. _Her going to watch Teddy play football and baseball. Teddy pushing her on the swing. Teddy bringing Maddie a band-aid when she fell off her bike: "See? This band-aid will do the trick. And in a few weeks, it will be completely gone. It won't hurt a bit. And you know what?"_

_Maddie's sobs started slowing down. "What?" She whispered._

"_All my friends will think you are the coolest girl ever because you're so tough."_

_Maddie smiled. "You think so, bubba?'_

"_I know so."_

Maddie smiled now, her eye's watering. "Hi Teddy."

Teddy sighed in relief, he had been secretly wondering if she forgot about him. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey little bug." He said.

_Little Bug! I forgot about that! _Maddie smiled at him when he let her go. Teddy moved to say hi to his parents, and up came a petite girl, with a short, black pixie cut. She wore a floral dress. She had natural makeup and a smile just like Ana's. She seemed to have both of her parents' features. She smiled. "Hi Maddie."

"Hi Phoebe." Phoebe pulled her into a hug, and Maddie pulled her tighter, almost afraid to break her frail little body. She remembered all the times Phoebe would dress Maddie up. Though she was more into painting, Phoebe always insisted to do Maddie's hair and makeup when they played princesses. Phoebe pulled away and wiped her tears. She gave a soft laugh at herself, "welcome home.'

An old couple stood behind Phoebe, and they made their way towards her. Maddie recognized them instantly. "Gigi! Grandpa!" She gave each of them a huge hug.

"Welcome home, darling." Grace smiled.

Carrick took his granddaughter's bag and they all went to the car and made their way home to The Grey's house.

After about an hour drive, the car pulled into the driveway. When She entered the house, more people were there to greet her. Maddie sprinted over to Kate and Elliot and gave them a huge hug.

"Maddie, I'm so sorry. I knew, I knew. I just…"

"Kate, it's okay. I'm here now." She smiled. Hiding behind her adoptive parents, she saw a small girl. "Gift!" She gave the girl a tight hug, happily noticing the extra weight she's gained. "How are you? How's America."

As this exchange of words were going on, Teddy leaned over to ask, "How does she know Gift?"

"Long story, son." Christian replied.

After a moment with Gift, Maddie turned to the other people in the room. She saw Ray who she called Pops and then Grandma Carla. She gave each of them a big hug. Then she saw a petite woman standing next to Teddy.

"Maddie, this is my Fiancée, Emilie. Emilie, this is my sister."

Emilie shook her hand. "It's so great to meet you. Welcome home."

"Thank you." Maddie went back over to her parents. Her eyes were droopy from exhaustion. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed. Jet Lag was never a great friend." Everyone chuckled and bid her goodnight. Christian and Ana led her upstairs to her room. It was just like she left it.

"We didn't want to change anything, but we can change it now that you're back."

Maddie slowly walked around the room and examined everything. Pictures of her past were everywhere. And in that moment, everything came rushing towards her, the puzzle was finished, everything in place, and all the reality of what she went through hit home as well. She sunk to the ground, sobbing into her hands. Christian and Ana rushed over to her. Christian pulled his daughter into his arms while Ana sweetly rubbed her arm.

"Honey, it's okay, you're home." Ana crooned.

"Why did this happen to me? It's not fair!" Maddie cried.

"I don't know. But we will find out. And I swear, you will never leave us again."

The three of them sat there for a while, and before you know it, Maddie had fallen asleep in Christian's arms. She had cried herself to exhaustion. Christian slowly picked her up and placed her into her bed. Christian and Ana both placed a soft kiss on their daughter's forehead, and left her to sleep in the bedroom he belonged in.

XXX

_There you have it, folks. Please, PLEASE review. I only had four last time and it made me sad… Do it for my birthday coming up? xoxox_


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow, wow, wow. I seriously love you guys! I totally appreciate the reviews, I love feedback! And The birthday Wishes! Its not until the 18__th__, but I didn't think I was going to update before then, but since I love you guys so much, I shall give you this as a Thank You! Oh, do I have a hopefully good idea for all of this to tie in! And to all the people who cry (in a good way) while reading my story, I send you a virtual tissue. And a hug._

_Chissa28- xxxxxxx! Author? Is that really what I am? EEK! Thank you, my friend!_

_amemahan- Sequel? Haha, yeah. I'll just call up E. L. James.. But Thank you!_

_Kie1993- Your review said "brill"… I'm trying to fill in the blanks… Brillig. Brilled. Brilline. Is it short for "Bring Ryan In Labor Loser"? I don't know… Haha! Xxx_

_ - Trial… Crap. I forgot about that. I'm going to have to look into that._

_bb-4ever- Thank you, friend. Xxx_

_Lex- Sure! I'll try. It's pretty busy here though. Softball, I'm turning sixteen so I'm in the process of getting my license (suppose to be doing it right now but..) and school. And It's spring break, So I'll be traveling in the next few days._

_Jenni83- those are the charecteristics of a great drama story, I think. Thanks for your support and the birthday wish. How kind! Xxx_

XXX

Ana woke with a start, alone in her bed. She quickly got up and ran to her daughters' bedroom, and found it empty. Her daughter wasn't home. It had all been a dream!

_I'M TOTALLY KIDDING! DON'T HATE ME! JUST HAVING FUN. OKAY NOW THE REAL THING. God, you guys would be so fucking pissed!_

XXX

Ana woke with a start, alone in her bed. She pulled the comforter back and quietly walked down the hallway towards her daughter's room. She opened the door slowly and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. She sighed a relief and started going back towards her bedroom when she heard soft music being played. She leaned over the railing and saw her beautiful husband, playing music. She smiled, remembering how many times she caught him doing this throughout their marriage. She smiled, loving these small things that only they did. It was refreshing to know that Ana was the only one who would catch him playing in the dead of night, out of all the women he's been with. Time made Ana mature and get over Christian's past mistresses, though he hated when she referred to them as that.

"_What's more appropriate? Fuck-buddies?" Ana said with a smirk._

"_No, they were only referred to as 'A submissive'." He frowned, feeling slightly awkward talking about this. "Now you, were always my Ana."_

"_Were? It's just Ana now?" Ana teased. _

_Christian climbed towards her and wrapped her into his hold. "No. Never, ever, ever. You're always mine."_

_Ana touched his face and kissed him sweetly. "Always."_

Ana descended down the stairs towards her husband. She smiled slowly as she thought of a plan. She came up behind him and bit his ear. Christian slightly jumped at this, then turned and grabbed Ana. She giggled, but Christian shushed her.

"Quiet. We have a kid upstairs." He smiled.

"Oh yes. It's been a long time since we had to remember to be quiet." She kissed him sweetly. "No more sex on the piano…." She whispered in his ear.

"We do have a lovely bed waiting for us." He said, and he quickly threw her over his shoulder and carried her up to their bedroom, Ana quietly giggling the whole way.

XXX

The sun shone bright through Maddie's room. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, thankful of the peace that came over her. Her eyes were tired from crying the night before, but other than that, she felt great. She felt at ease with everything. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. _I have a bathroom! All to myself! With warm water! _After a quick shower, she made her way downstairs for breakfast. She walked towards the bar and slowly turned around, giving her home a good look.

"Good Morning Miss Madeline." Maddie spun around at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Taylor." Maddie smiled at the familiar face.

Mrs. Taylor, who was simply known as Ms. Jones at one time, hesitated. Then, unable to control her emotions, came around the counter to pull the girl into an embrace. "We've missed you so much. Me, Sawyer, and Jason, my husband." She pulled away and patted her cheek. Her face suddenly turned very sad. "I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, I'm so sorry. I should've picked you up, it was my job. . ."

"Oh no, Mrs. Taylor, it's okay. It's not your fault one bit. I forgive you." Maddie pulled the kind old woman into another hug.

Mrs. Taylor wiped her tears, smiled, then took her position behind the counter. "You're father went to work today, but he's only working a half day, so he'll be home at noon. And Ana had a quick meeting, but she should be back any minute. In the meantime, what can I get for you?"

"I'd love some pancakes, please. No sides. Thank you." Maddie smiled. "I think I'm going to look around for a moment." Mrs. Taylor nodded her approval, and Maddie went on her way. There were many rooms in the Grey household; one for each child, two spare bedrooms, a master suite, a movie room, two offices (one for her father, the other for her mother), a library, and a music room. Maddie took account of all the bedrooms. Teddy's looked the same from what she could remember, posters of famous baseball players and football players. Phoebe's room was so full of paintings and photographs, Maddie didn't even know what color was painted on her wall! The two guest rooms were simple with white walls, a fluffy white comforter, and very little accent colors. She made her way to the movie room, and it literally was like a theatre. Deep in her mind, she had a feeling this was rarely used. She moved on to the library and was shocked. From the floor to the ceiling were built in bookshelves. It looked like the one in Beauty and The Beast. There were two matching white sofa's to read on and, to Maddie's amusement, a tea maker. _There has to be a million books in here, _she thought. She went over to a coffee table that set in between the two sofa's and picked up the book. _Robinson Crusoe. _The pages were bent as if it had been read multiple times. Maddie smiled towards herself. _Maybe I'll give it a read._ Moving on, Maddie entered her mother's office. On the wall was a large portrait of her whole family. She was a tiny baby in that picture. It's n black and white, and they're all laughing, except Maddie, she was just staring wide-eyed at the camera. Maddie chuckled at her expression in the photo. She walked around to behind the desk. There were four photo frames. One of Christian and Ana, kissing from a long time ago, one of Teddy and Phoebe, at Phoebe's graduation, it seemed, then a small photo of herself and Christian, both at the piano. She smiled at the picture and its rightful place on her mother's desk. She then looked over at the next picture. It was another family portrait. This time, just Ana, Christian, Teddy, and Phoebe; No Maddie. It slightly broke her heart seeing it, and she took a moment to just soak it in. _What do you expect? They tried to move on. _She thought. Flashbacks entered her mind and she gripped the desk, her hand pressed into her head. _They don't want you, Maddie. Did you tell him your pitiful sob story? Is your daddy going to come get his princess? _Maddie opened her eyes, and the memories were gone. She decided that she would just continue her tour. She entered through the connected door to her father's office. The first thing she noticed was the stunning pictures of her mother on his wall. She was young. They were all natural. She came up close to one and saw the tiny signature at the bottom of the photograph, _Jose Rodriguez. _She walked towards his desk and smiled, noticing four pictures, spaced out perfectly; one for each of his family members, Ana, Teddy, Phoebe, and Maddie. On his desk was a folder. The file was titled _Madeline Grey. _Curiosity killed the cat, and Maddie opened up the folder. She saw information about Eric and Jennifer, and their mug-shots. She was going to flip a page when she heard her mother.

"Maddie? You're breakfast is ready!" Maddie quickly shut the folder and raced down the stairs.

"Hello mother. How was your meeting?" She threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Hello darling, it was great. Go and eat, before it gets cold."

XXX

Time passed, and then it was noon. Her father returned and they all sat down at the table and enjoyed lunch together as a family. There was a little small talk between the once-again-family.

"So, I kind of toured the house this morning. I hope that was okay."

Christian looked up from his plate. "Of course it is. It's your home too."

"Find anything new?"Ana asked.

"Well I looked in all the bedrooms, and they were pretty familiar. But I forgot we had a cinema room, in our house! That was pretty cool. Oh, and the library. There were so many books!"

"My personal hide away from your father." Ana winked.

Christian smirked. "Oh yes, she can't stand me. She goes in there often."

Maddie smiled. "It looks like it. You even have a tea maker in there."

Christian finished off his wine, then asked, "Have you seen the music room?"

Maddie shook her head.

"Well, it's a little different. You want to see?" Maddie jumped up, and Christian led the way.

When they entered the room, the temperature was slightly cooler. The floors were hardwood, and the walls were sound proof. It looked like a huge room for an orchestra.

"We try to keep this part closed off so humidity doesn't get in and ruin the wood."

In the center was the most beautiful piano she had ever seen.

"Wait, don't you have a piano downstairs, too?" Maddie asked.

Christian nodded. "That's for entertaining. This is for creating. You can play as loud as you want, and as horrible as you want, and no one will hear a thing. I call it the 'experiment room'. "

Maddie's grin almost split into two. "This also holds voices, right?"

Christian nodded.

"Good. You guys won't have to hear me wail away."

"Oh, don't you lie. I know you have talent. Your mother, to this day, thinks you are the best singer on the planet."

"She's only heard me, what twice? And one of them was when I was a kid."

"Hey, your mother has good judgment. As for me, I need to hear a little more before I make that life changing decision of choosing who's the best." Christian winked.

Maddie blushed and continued to look around the room. She saw a guitar, a violin, a cello, and the cutest thing: a ukulele. "You have a ukulele?"

Christian nodded. "I have no idea how to play it. I had it bought for you for Christmas the year you were taken. I thought it would be perfect for your tiny hands." Christian smiled at the memory of the young child he used to know.

Maddie blushed again and looked down at her hands. "Well, you're in luck. I still have tiny hands." She showed them to him and then smiled. "Maybe that will be my summer project: learn the Ukulele."

"That's a good plan. Come, let's go back downstairs."

XXX

The next day, Ana and Maddie went shopping for clothes, and stuff to put into her new-and-mature room.

"Oh Maddie, you must try on this dress!" It was a dark blue ball gown with a crystal belt at the waist.

She put it on and stepped back out to her mom.

"Oh, that is stunning. Shoes! We need shoes!" And this was how she was all day. She bought a dress for herself, they both got their hair and make-up done and nails as well.

"Is there some event I don't know about?"

Ana shook her head. "Nope, but there might be one sooner or later."

They drove home in her mother's R8, and came up into the driveway. But it was her grandparents' house. Ana parked the car, then turned to her daughter.

"You trust me?"

Maddie nodded.

"Okay. Put your dress on."

"Mom-" Maddie was about to argue, she didn't want to awkwardly walk into her house wearing a dress. She didn't even know how to wear heels, or walk in them.

"Trust me."

They both went into a small boat house and changed. The sun was setting, and it was almost six o' clock. Maddie walked into her grandparents house in her dress. _Why am I wearing this? Did we really dress up this fancy to eat dinner here? I feel like an idiot. _She turned a corner, and was overwhelmed by loud applause. She had a spotlight set on her, and she was temporarily blinded. About four hundred people stood up and cheered for her. Over the light, she could see a banner that said: _Welcome Home, Madeline._

XXX

_Boom. How will Miss Madeline react to this five star life? We'll see. Thanks for reading. I'm going on a trip and won't be back until Saturday, so until then, toodles! XXXX_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the birthday wishes! I had a splendid birthday! I got my room re-decorated, a surprise, AND a tea set! As an aspiring actress, I hope to live in London one day, and I know how those Brits love their tea. So I shall be enjoying that on stressful days! _

_Karen. Kaz- oh you know CG, always on the move. But wait a little bit longer!_

_Chissa28- muah! Thank you, love! XX_

_Mandie- Thank you! I won't feel 16 till I get my license, but I have a feeling its going to be a good year! Um… Ava. Yes, my dear Ava… Am I a horrible author to say I forgot about her? I shall edit now! _

XXX

A pull was felt on her arm, and before she knew it, her father was escorting her into this surprise party just for her. Maddie put on a fake smile for the people around, but she really didn't know any of them. Flashes were coming from everywhere, and all she could do was stare, bewildered.

"I hope the surprise isn't too much." Christian murmured in her ear.

"No… Not at all." Maddie said, and there was a slight hint of sarcasm in her words.

_Just breathe. You were born into this family, no matter what happened in the past. Act like it._ Her subconscious sneered.

Christian escorted his daughter to the stage. The crowd cheered louder, and Madeline had a slight blush. Christian came up to the microphone, and everyone quieted down. Christian gave a small smile. "Eight years ago, my family was whole. I had my son, teddy, and my two beautiful daughters Phoebe and Madeline. Madeline was such a light in our family, making us laugh with her spunk and energy. And she was very talented, sharing the ability to play the piano with her father, and going beyond that, being able to sing. But, one day, our light was taken away. And for eight years, my family grieved. My wonderful wife, my dear Ana, had to suffer every day without her daughter. And I became very guilty." He took a moment to pause, getting choked up. "But we never lost faith. We created an organization to help other people with these kinds of situations. And now, our light has returned. She returned as a young woman, not the toddler we waved goodbye to one last time, unaware of what would happen later that day. And all the regret I had of the past, and doubts, vanished. Because now she is home." Christian grabbed his daughters' hand. "And this party is celebrating her return. And it is also a huge thank you to all of you, our friends, who supported us over these dark years. Thank you for your faith." As soon as Christian turned away from the crowd, Madeline jumped in his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too." Christian kissed her hair.

Madeline pulled away and wiped a few stray tears and went to the microphone. "Um, thank you all for coming tonight. I am truly excited to be home. Thank you." She smiled and waved to the crowd, then exited off stage. The band began to play, and everyone took their seats for the dinner. Maddie approached her family's table. Her grandparents, Grace and Carrick embraced her, as well as Kate and Elliot. Then, hurdling through the crowd came Mia Grey. She pulled Maddie into her arms and gave her the biggest hug, that Maddie thought she would suffocate.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport. I was in New York for Fashion Week. I am so glad you're home." Mia held on like it was the only thing she could do.

Maddie awkwardly patted her back. "Thank you, Aunt Mia."

"We WILL go shopping, okay?' Mia pinched her cheek and skipped off.

Christian came behind Maddie. "Oh, Mia. Always energetic."

"Dad, what happened to Scott?" Confused to where Mia's husband was.

Christian became solemn. "Scott died in a car accident about four years ago."

"Oh. Sorry." Christian gave her a half smile.

Another familiar face came and greeted Maddie. "Hey Ava."

Ava was on the brim of tears. "Hey little cousin. Welcome home! You know Gift, right?" The small African girl stood behind her new sister.

"Of course. It's a long story, but we knew each other in Zambia." Maddie gave Gift a small wave.

Carrick stood and tapped his champagne glass. Ava smiled. "We'll talk later." She winked, and dragged Gift to their spots.

Carrick smiled. "A toast. To our beautiful granddaughter. Welcome home."

Multiple 'cheers' were heard, then they all took their seats and began their meal. Maddie felt that her table etiquette was lost forever. But she kept quiet and ate her three-course meal. She looked around the table at her loving family. Phoebe sat next to Grace, wearing a emerald green ball gown with full, bright red lips. Her mother wore a cream dress with small sparkles on it, her hair scooped to one side, and beautiful sapphire earrings. Teddy looked dashing in his tuxedo sitting next to his fiancée, Emilie. She was wearing a rose colored dress, and her long blonde hair was in an elegant fish-tail braid. Emilie looked up and smiled at Maddie, then gave her a wink.

After dinner, Grace came over the microphone and told everyone it was time to dance. And it wasn't hipster frolicking, or prom-grinding dancing, it was elegant-like-Cinderella dancing. Maddie stood back, multiple people coming up either introducing themselves or crying uncontrollably and throwing their arms around her. And she didn't know any of them. Except a few. She remembered a family, the Carter's. Apparently, they were close family friends to the Grey's. Madeline recognized the family. Lisa, the mother, David, the father, Autumn and Aubrey, the two twin sisters, and their younger brother, Zac. Maddie embraced them all, slightly remembering all the kids playing board games while the parents talked in the living room. Zac had grown to be 6 '1, towering over the 5' 4 Madeline. He had dark, almost black hair, with beautiful green eyes. His teeth were perfectly white and he was very muscular. Zac leaned down and kissed Maddie on the cheek.

"Welcome back." He smiled.

Maddie nodded and smiled back at him, blushing. _Jeeze, he's hot. _

After the little conversations, Maddie was pulled into a waiting list for men to dance with her. She danced with five men, older men who were friends of the family. She even danced with her father's therapist, Dr. Flynn.

"I remember when I first met your mother and danced with her. This is how I meet the women in Christian's life." The British doctor chuckled.

Maddie smiled. "No dance for Teddy?"

"I think that would be frowned upon." Flynn smiled once more. The dance was over, but Dr. Flynn grabbed her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

_Oh yeah, he's a therapist. _"I'm amazing. I'm feeling very happy." Maddie gave him a fake grin. She didn't know how she felt. Of course, she was happy to be home, but her brain couldn't process all of these harsh memories. Something in her mind was missing. Her brain blocked something.

"Madeline, what you went through was strange to process. I feel it best if you would start coming to sessions with me." Flynn had put his doctor face on.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really. I'm not crazy. Thank you for the dance, Dr. Flynn." Maddie quickly turned away and walked off, a smile stuck on her face, but her eyes full of what looked like worry. She took a drink of her water and took a deep breath. She felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Teddy was standing, smiling at his sister. "Would you mind having a dance with your big brother?"

Maddie grinned. "Of course, Teddy-Bear."

Teddy laughed and pulled his sister out on the dance floor. "I haven't heard that in a while." They danced in silence for a while, then teddy spoke. "How are you doing? Being back home?" His eyes shone with concern.

"yes. I'm so happy to be back. Really, I'm fine." The song ended, and Maddie gave her big brother a hug. "Thanks, Teddy."

Teddy smiled and kissed her cheek. Maddie watched his eyes search the room to find his beloved. Maddie was kind of sad that she missed out watching Teddy fall in love. "You really love her, don't you?" Teddy nodded, still staring at Emilie. Maddie laughed. "Well, I approve. She's a lovely girl." Teddy grinned down at his sister, both sharing the Christian Grey breathtaking smile. Maddie elbowed him. "Go get her." Teddy squeezed her shoulder, and went to his loving fiancée. Maddie smiled and turned around to see a tall young man staring down at her. Zac offered his hand towards her, "may I have this dance?"

Maddie blushed and nodded. They glided across the floor, swaying to the soft song playing in the background. "I'm glad you're a great dancer. I can't dance a lick."

Zac smiled down at her. "You're doing pretty well, actually. I mean, you do have me." He gave her a panty-dropping wink. _Holy shit, _she thought.

"Well thanks. I think." She giggled.

"So, how does it feel being home?" He asked.

"Great. It's awesome seeing everyone. I wasn't expecting all these people to be here, for me."

"We all missed you, even if we didn't know you. I know I missed playing vet with you, my assistant."

Maddie beamed back at him. "I forgot about that! How's the business going, doctor?"

"Pretty slow, considering my only staff member took an eight year leave of absence."

"I sincerely apologize, boss." Maddie and Zac held each other's gaze for a second, then realized that the song was over and pulled away. "Thank you for the dance, Zac. It's good to see you."

"My pleasure." Zac winked at her, then turned around. Maddie sighed. _All these hot guys. I look like a whore. . . Oh well!_

After another hour of dancing, including a dance with her father, Maddie and the Grey's returned home, thanking everyone for coming, and promising to stay in touch.

After she stripped out of her ball gown and put sweats on, she went downstairs to tell her parents goodnight.

"Honey, are you all right?" Ana asked, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"I'm fine mom. I promise. Just a little over-whelmed, nothing a good night's sleep could rid of." She kissed both of her parents' cheeks and went upstairs. The night-terrors didn't stay away that night, and Madeline once again, woke with a start. It was three am. She rubbed her tears off her face. She turned on her lamp and looked at her reflection. Suddenly she burst into tears. "I'm not crazy. I'm fine. I don't need help." Flynn's words echoed in her mind. _Madeline, what you went through was strange to process. I feel it best if you would start coming to sessions with me. _She told herself she didn't need his help, but her wall of strength was tumbling down.

XXX

The air was chilly, and it wasn't any warmer in the facility. The girl wrapped her shawl around her tightly, nervous. She opened the door to the little room to talk to inmates. On the other side of the thin paned window was Eric, looking awfully pail and sickly. The girl picked up the phone. "Hello, brother." She said, letting her blonde hair cover her eyes to hide from him.

Eric sighed sadly. "Hello Emilie."

XXX

_CLIFFHANGER! Emilie, Teddy's fiancé, is eric's sister! I seriously just made that up… Haha! Anywho, I HAVE TO WORK ON MY DRIVERS ED. I WANT TO DRIVE LEGALLY. Motivation needs to happen in my mind. Toodles, readers! xxx_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello. Long time no see. I sincerely apologize. I've been super busy with dumb stuff and now I finally had a good hour and a half to work on this! So enjoy._

_Also, I wanted to tell you that CI made Christian and Ana a little closer in age. I didn't want my Fifty Shades to be Fifty Years Old yet. Though, I'm sure he'd still be banging. _

XXX

_Thirty Minutes Earlier_

Emilie got into her car, after giving her boss a fake excuse to go home. She claimed she had a stomach virus and was very ill, and of course, her boss fell for it. She went in her car and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Emilie jumped at the buzzing sound coming from her phone. "Hi baby."

"Hey babe. I heard you were going home sick." Teddy sounded worried on the other end of the phone.

"How did you know that?" Emilie asked.

There was a slight pause. "I told your assistant to inform me if something ever happened like you going home early. She called me and told me."

Emilie rolled her eyes. "Really, Grey?"

"I know you're rolling your eyes. And yes. I want to make sure you're okay. Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"No! I mean, no thank you. I'm very sick and I don't want you to get it."

"I'll take my chances. My vow one day will be 'in sickness and in health'." Teddy was almost begging to come over. _Jeeze. He really does love me. But he can't know. _Emilie smiled at the thought.

"Well, that vow doesn't go into order until we're married, Teddy. Look, I appreciate it, but I really just want to go home and get some rest."

There was another brief pause. "You're not getting cold feet already, are you?"

Emilie giggled. "No, Ted, I'm not. I love you. You know that. Could you come over when you get off work? Like at six?"

"Of course, babe. You sure you don't want me to come now?"

"No. All I need is a good nap and I'll be fine."

"Okay babe. I'll be there. Get some rest. I love you." Teddy sounded like he was worried.

"I'll be fine, Teddy. I love you too."

"Laters."

And the line was disconnected. Emilie exhaled and then turned the ignition.

XXX

Emilie felt a cold chill run up her back. She didn't like being in this place. She couldn't believe her older brother, who had protected her from everything, was in jail. And so was Jen! Emilie never understood why they had traveled so much, but they must've been running away from something. She had tried to avoid any contact with him after she heard that he was in authorities. Her brother was so smart, what could he have possibly done. After passing through an intense security check, she finally went walked into the room where people could talk. There were about ten telephones with little privacy screens on one wall. She looked at the available windows until she saw him. She couldn't even look at him, she was so upset. She walked over to the telephone, took a seat, and picked it up.

"Hello brother."

"Hello Emilie. Thanks for being here."

Emilie just nodded.

"You look great, Em."

Emilie's eye's flashed with hurt. "You look horrible. What happened, 'Ric? You abandon our family for 18 years, as soon as you married that devil of a woman, and I see you again for the first time in prison?" tears started to swell in her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"Emilie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I needed my big brother to protect me from those douche bags in high school. Someone to tell me to not go with Derek."

Eric rubbed his eyes. "I know. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to put Olivia-"

Emilie's lip trembled and she put up her hand. "Stop. No more. Tell me why you are here."

Eric sighed. "The short time we were here, Jen and I tried so hard for a child. But her ovaries burst, and we were too late. Jen went through some deep shit before she met me. She had a strong sexual relationship with a man. And she loved him, but he didn't love her. She kept saying, "He owes us,". I don't know why I listened. I just thought that it would make her happy. Jen had been a strong alcoholic at the time. So, we kidnapped a child, and raised her like our own."

Emilie gasped, shocked. "How could you take away a child from her own flesh and blood? Adoption is such a wonderful thing, it gives couples like you and Jen a chance and me…" She shook her head. Now she was really going to be sick. "Where is the girl?"

"She's sixteen. She's now with her true parents."

Emilie paled. "What is her name." Eric didn't reply. "What is her name!?"

"Madeline! Madeline Rose Grey!"

Yep. Emilie was going to puke. "Oh shit. No!"

"I'm so sorry, Emilie!"

"This will backlash on me, you son of a bitch!"

Eric looked up, startled. "How?"

Emilie lifted her left hand. "I'm engaged to Teddy Grey. Madeline's biological brother." Her trembling hand clamped over her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs.

Eric couldn't move. "I'm so sorry Emilie."

"First, you can't be at my wedding because you're in prison, and second, you stole my fiancé's sister! Go to hell!" Emilie slammed the phone back on her rack and left the prison. She drove home as fast as she could and went straight to her bed when she got there. She really was going to need that nap.

XXX

Madeline laid on the couch, exhausted from last nights' welcome-home party. She flipped through channels, not used to the luxury of television in some of the places she lived in. She also wasn't used to the luxury of the whole entire house. She stopped on a channel that had the title on the bottom of the screen. "Christian Grey's mystery Daughter". Apparently the media had very little knowledge of her or they forgot about her over the years. It then showed a clip of her dad at a press conference a couple of days ago, talking about something new in Grey Enterprise. A reporter asked, "How's your daughter, sir?"

Christian smiled. "She is home and we are all so happy that she is. But we are getting more and more impatient to start the trial over my daughter's kidnappers. Thank you." More flashes, more nagging reporters, as her dad walked away from the podium. Maddie sighed and flipped off the TV. She rubbed her temples, not able to get a solid thought formed in her brain. This last week had been paradise, being home. But now, with the media, Maddie couldn't organize her thoughts about the whole situation. She sighed and pulled out her new iPhone 5. Maddie had never been allowed to have a cell phone, but she had saved up enough kwacha to purchase a pre paid phone behind Jen's back in order to call Pierre and eventually, her father. She was very impressed with it, especially because that meant she didn't have to memorize new numbers. She moved to her mom's contact and selected her work number. After going through a receptionist, Maddie was directed to Ana.

"Ana Grey."

"Hi mom."

"Hello, darling! I was just finishing up! Are you all right?"

"Um. Maybe. Mom. I think I need to go see Flynn."

Ana paused. "Are you having nightmares?"

"Yes. And I also just want to see if her can help me sort out my feelings over this mess."

"Sure sweetheart. Whatever you need. Hey, I'll be home pretty soon. We can talk more, okay?"

"Okay. Love you mom."

"I love you too. And don't be embarrassed one bit."

XXX

After turning her lie of taking a nap into truth, she waited for Teddy to show up. _He's you're fiancé. He loves you. Tell him. _Emilie couldn't tell him about Madeline yet, the wound only being just patched up, but she needed to tell him of her past.

"Em? Are you here?" Teddy called from her front door.

"In my room.'

Teddy came in, holding a container of soup for her. He sat it down and kissed her forehead. "You don't feel very hot."

"I told you, a little rest does the trick." Emilie patted the spot beside her, and Teddy willingly moved next to her and pulled her into his arms. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. I was worried about you." He kissed her hair once more.

Emilie sighed. _Now or Never._ "Teddy. I love you so much. But, I need to tell you something."

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

"I haven't been completely honest about my past. When I was sixteen, I got into some trouble. I was underage drinking and smoking, yet somehow, my grades weren't all that bad. One night, my boyfriend at the time and I got very drunk. And I lost my virginity to him. It didn't mean anything to me after that, so I started sleeping with him a lot."

Teddy winced and Emilie kissed his cheek. "He wasn't half as good as you are." She winked at him.

"Well that's a relief." Teddy grinned, feeling somewhat proud of himself.

"Any way. Teddy, I got pregnant." Emilie stared into Teddy's eyes for a moment. Teddy didn't move a flinch. Emilie continued. "I didn't know what to do, but I sure as hell wasn't going to get an abortion, no matter what humiliation the pregnancy brought me. I decided I was going to give the baby up for adoption. And that's what I did. She was born on May 12th on a sunny day. Her name is Olivia Marie Jones. I gave her my last name. I gave her up for adoption that day and kept her a secret. I didn't want people at school to think I was another teenage mom who won't succeed. And then I met you. And I was brought into your beautiful loving world, filled with so much light despite your sister's absence. Your family was so strong. I didn't want to bring my dark past and mess up what we have. But I should've been honest with you, and I'm sorry I waited this long." A few tears fell down her face and she turned away from a still-shocked Teddy. After a few moment of silence, Teddy finally spoke:

"I love you so much." He kissed her passionately. "You are so brave, and that took so much out of you. Can I tell you a secret?" Emilie nodded for him to proceed. "My dad, my aunt Mia, and my uncle Elliot were all adopted as well. And look at them now. They are in a much better situation by being adopted. You did the right thing."

Emilie smiled. "So you don't hate me?"

"Not one bit. I might still marry you. Maybe." He grinned.

Emilie giggled. "Well I hope so. Cause it's the best sex I've ever had." Emilie brought her lips up to his, vanishing her thoughts of her other secret she will one day have to tell.

XXX

_I really wanted to get into the back story so. Boom. We'll here more from Maddie next time! Review, please?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello? Anyone there? I. Am. Sorry. I haven't updated in so long. But I'm doing this for You guys! Instead of my math homework! Whoop! But I did have a good reason for being MIA. I have been skimming over all three books, to get a better grasp on the character's traits. The second one I had memorized, (it's my favorite). But I have them on my phone, so I can pull up the app whenever and be anti-social at school. So here you go, loves._

_Also, if anybody is interested in my life. Here's what's been going on:_

_1. You know in America, high school football games? And at half time the marching band plays? And there's that guy/girl on the podium thing, moving their hands? The Drum Major? Well, that'll be me next year. Yes, I got it! And I'm uber-excited! I'm going to be a junior next year, and I beat out last year's drum major who's going to be a senior. If that makes any sense. I caused quite the commotion! Oh did I mention that I'm also singing in the show? Yeah, that's a thing now._

_2. I got in NHS (National Honors Society) this thing for nerdy smart people. I'm a bit surprised I got in._

_3. Still no license. Shoot me now._

_4. I saw wicked again. The play. Pretty good._

_ ! I am now working again. Making Snow cones/balls. Shaved ice with syrup. Yum. _

_And that's about it. But I promise I didn't forget about you. Anyway, read on!_

XXX

Ana came in and hung up her blazer after work. Christian wasn't home yet, and Ana left a little early to check on her daughter. She found her on the couch in the living room. Maddie's eyes were zoned out on an object, deep in though. She looked right up when Ana knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie." Ana engulfed her daughter in her arms. She stroked her hair, enjoying this silent embrace.

"I'm sorry mom. I just need to sort through stuff. Something is missing."

"Darling, do not apologize at all. Dr. Flynn, though he's getting old, is a very kind doctor. He helped your father for a long time, before I even met him."

"Really? Dad seems so, perfect."

Ana smiled. "Yes, on the outside he does. But your father had a very tragic childhood. He's much happier now, but he wasn't before. It took a lot of effort from Dr. Flynn to help Christian get out of his shell. Why don't you go freshen up and we can all talk at dinner, okay?" Ana kissed her daughter's forehead and let her be.

_Holy shit_. Maddie was nervous all ready. She didn't think she was crazy, but something was wrong. She couldn't sleep. She was stuck inside all day, she wasn't eating because she would puke up anything she ate, and she would also have these weird blackouts when her brain tried to remember something. She pushed it aside for a while and got ready for dinner.

XXX

Christian came in his house and found Ana waiting for him on the bar stool.

"Hello beautiful." He kissed his wife.

"Christian, Maddie called me at work today, she wants to start seeing Flynn. She said something is missing."

Christian was silent for a moment. "Okay. I'll call John. Maybe I can tell him that tonight he needs to speak with her instead of me." Christian pulled out his phone. "Hello John. . ." He started walking away from the kitchen, and when the conversation was over, he came back and nodded. Maddie entered the dining room and they all sat down for dinner.

"Hello Daddy." Maddie said as Christian gave her a hug. They all sat down and ate their meal, making small talk. Maddie pushed her food around, making it seem like she was eating.

"So, your mother tells me you want to see Flynn?"

Maddie stopped and looked up. "Yes. If that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. And do not be embarrassed. I still see Flynn every other week. Tonight was actually supposed to be my meeting, but I called John, and you can go tonight, if you want."

_Fuck! _"Yes, that's fine."

"We'll leave right after dinner."

Maddie nervously pushed her food around some more, and pleaded with her parents that she was full.

"Madeline, you need to eat." Christian warned.

"I'm just not hungry dad, I'm sorry. Please."

Christian was silent. "I want you to at least eat a banana, it's filling."

Maddie could agree with that, and she went upstairs with her banana and put on her denim shorts and floral shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail and headed down stairs.

The car ride to Flynn's was silent, Maddie not in the mood for conversation. But she felt bad when her parents asked her questions, so she answered them kindly. All three Grey's were in the back seat, petite Ana in the middle next to Christian, and Maddie near a window. Taylor turned the car into a house driveway.

"He works at his house?"

"No, he actually has an office but I've known John for so long that I meet at his house." Christian replied.

The house was a little bit smaller than the Grey's but was still very large. It was red brick house with a balcony that connected to the second story of the house. There were many big windows and a huge door as well.

John opened the door as they were getting out of the car. "Hello Christian, Ana, Maddie." He nodded to each of them and spoke with a charming British accent. "Come in."

They followed the shrink into his grand house, and it looked exactly how you would picture it. Many, many books about the brain, emotions, all therapy like. His living room was quite normal other than the book shelf.

"Rhian had to go to one of those book club meetings. I don't really understand it, but she says hello." John smiled.

"Tell her I said hello as well," Ana smiled back. Ana clutched tightly to Christian's hand as they walked through the living room. She nervous for their daughter. _Something has to be really wrong with Madeline. I hope she's not depressed. _Christian gave her a peaceful and reassuring look, and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Miss Madeline would you like to do this by yourself or do you want your parents to join?" John asked.

_Oh shit. _Maddie didn't want to shut her parents out, but she needed to sort this out alone. She looked back at her parents warily.

"It's okay, darling. We can wait here." Ana reached out and stroke her cheek. Maddie gave her a thankful smile and followed the shrink upstairs to his home office.

The office was a light tan color, very simple, and very mind settling. She wasn't looking off in every direction, she could focus. She took a seat on his white couch. Flynn had many plants and it made the room feel earthy.

"So, Madeline. You wanted to see me?" John asked, grabbing a pen and notebook.

"Err yes. I wanted to see if you could help me process my thoughts. About what happened."

"Okay. Do you feel like there is something your forgetting?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes. There's a gap. I remember a few years with my parents, and then a very dark time with Jen and Eric-" She stopped, mad that she brought them up.

"Madeline, do not feel guilty bringing them up. I'm aware of who they are, and talking about them in a good light or bad one won't hurt my feelings. Continue, please."

"Okay. It was a dark time and then all of a sudden, we were all happy, Jen, Eric, and I. We, well mostly they, were happy. But I guess I was content."

"Why do you think that?" John scribbled on his notepad, barely looking up.

"Well, I think it was because ever since they had taken me, they told me my real parents didn't want me. And I believed that. I tried to think of reasons why- I wasn't pretty enough, smart enough, anything really."

"Do you think you're beautiful?" John asked, moving his glasses down.

Maddie blushed. _This has nothing to do with my childhood. _"I don't know. Probably not."

"That's a very negative thing to say about you. Madeline, what I want to accomplish in these meetings are filling in this so called 'gap' and also work on your self confidence. If you're anything like you father, or your mother as well, we'll be working on this for a while. I don't really want to dive into all this tonight, since you just found out you were going to be coming, but I do want to see you weekly, at my house of course. I want you to go home and write out a timeline of your life- no need to go into depth, because I'm going to ask you questions about them. Do you think you can do that?"

Maddie nodded, trying to grasp the shrink's words.

John smiled. "Good. And you are an attractive young woman, don't think poorly of yourself." He winked at her. "Let's meet your parents down stairs, shall we?"

XXX

Christian paced next to Flynn's couch. "What are they doing?"

Ana giggled. "Relax Christian, exactly what you do- talk."

Christian narrowed his eyes, but they were soft and amused. "Are you laughing at me, Mrs. Grey?"

"Absolutely Mr. Grey. You are quite funny, and get even funnier over the years."

Christian gave her a dazzling smile, and Madeline and Flynn came downstairs. "Hi honey. How'd it go?" He was really asking both.

"We have a little work to do, but I think she will be just fine." Flynn smiled down at the youngest Grey. "Christian, may we have a word? Ladies, help yourself to tea." Ana ushered Maddie to the kitchen. Flynn and Christian went to the far corner of the room and spoke with a hushed tone. "Christian we need to discuss Jennifer."

Christian's mouth formed in a straight, grim, line. "Okay. I have their files, but I've been so busy that I haven't been able to look through them."

"Christian, I went down to the station and talked to the head officer of the inmates. On her file, she had written down 'addicted to heroin and prescription drugs'. Madeline referred to a dark time so that's what I'm assuming. Hopefully we'll figure it out."

Christian turned pale. "I know, I have a plan to-" He was cut off by the sound of a plate crashing.

"No! Sorry." Maddie covered her face with her left arm.

Flynn and Christian came over to help pick up the pieces.

"Everything okay?" Christian asked. Maddie's right arm was stuck in an extended position, twitching.

"I'm sorry, my arm acts up sometimes. I did have medication, but I was hoping they would go away." Maddie tried to bend her arm, embarrassed.

"Let me have a look. Before I became a therapist, I did study to be a doctor. I am a little squeamish when it comes to blood." He chuckled to himself and examined her arm. Flynn's eyes widened at the thing that gave a reason to why she was having trouble. He knew, but he asked anyway, "what happened to your arm, do you know?"

"Um, I think I broke my arm when I was eleven. I had fallen out of a tree. It must've never healed right." Maddie frowned. _Well that's what they told her._

Flynn nodded. "You had a prescription? I recommend getting back on it."

Maddie rubbed her elbow and nodded.

"I can tell my mom to send it in for us." Christian chimed in.

"Sorry about your plate, Dr. Flynn." Maddie flushed.

"No worries. No harm done." Flynn smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Well we should get going. Christian?" Ana lead her daughter out the door.

"We'll discuss more next time, John." Christian politely shook his hand.

"Until next time Christian." He shut the door when the Grey's left.

_Oh my. This poor family. _Flynn rubbed his forehead and went back to his office, frustrated.

XXX

_Ah. Finally. Thank you so much. Review please! And tell me how much you hate me for neglecting you poor souls for so long._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello again! I don't have school today so I'm writing a little bit! Thanks for the reviews and what not! And simply reading is very kind of you. I've been waiting and thinking about this chapter for a while so, I'm proud to say we've hit chapter 20, and hopefully a good one! I'm proud of myself! My other fanfic was soo hard to get to 20 chapters (in fact, I don't even know if I made it that far.. hmm.). This one seems to be working out way better than I expected! Thank you! On a personal achievement, I FINISHED MY DRIVER'S ED! Finally! I've been 16 for, 2 months! _

_Megan- Don't hate Emilie! There are only so many secrets you can tell at once! I'd be scared too! Thanks for reading._

_Mama51598- Thank you! Um, I'm sorry you cried…? Congrats on your child! (Is that weird to say) Life is a very precious thing, and I now understand it fully, losing one of my classmates last Friday due to a car accident. But thank you for giving my story a chance!_

_amemahan- Thank you very much! I'm very excited! I just got inducted on Monday so. Summer- ME EITHER! I am out of school today, and even though it's like 60 degrees, it sunny outside and I can't wait for days like these! I'm not sure what happened to Maddie makes her arm like this, so I hope it kind of makes sense. But we'll see! Thanks for reading!_

_Chissa28- Tear, tear. I'm sorry! I know, it wasn't one of my best, but I wanted to give you guys something! Thanks though. __ Past or Present part? You may PM if you have any questions, so the next time I update, I can be more clear! Thank you, love!_

_ - Flynn ALWAYS knows. Ha! _

XXX

Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, got up early Friday morning. His beautiful wife stirred in her sleep.

"What time is it?" Ana rubbed her eyes.

Christian smiled. "It's 6:30. I have to be at work very early this morning. I have some afternoon meetings." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Ana groaned, still sleepy. "Is it Friday, yet?"

Christian chuckled. "It is. That means you're off today. But I'm not, so I've got to go. I'll be home at seven, baby." He leaned down and kissed his wife's lips.

"Have a great day." Ana mumbled and then turned over in the bed.

Christian exited the house quickly, already regretting lying to his wife, but he was always trying to protect Ana from his past. He decided he would bring Taylor and Doctor Flynn along with him this morning. Sawyer was driving. had already picked up Flynn, and they were waiting for him in the parking lot. Christian sat down in the car, and pulled out the files he had in his briefcase, handing copies to each of the men. Sawyer was driving, Taylor was in the passenger seat, and Flynn and Christian sat in the back. "This is the information Sawyer found for me when we found out the couple who took Madeline's names. Jennifer and I had a relationship before, so we need to figure out why they did this. John, you and Sawyer will go in the interrogation room with the man. Taylor and I will be behind the glass where she can't see us. Then we'll interview Jennifer." Taylor and Sawyer nodded, agreeing with and understanding their orders.

"I've written down some questions for each of the convicts. Mentally, they are probably not stable, so I'll be taking notes as well." Christian nodded in agreement with Flynn's words.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Christian Grey rubbing his head, anxious and nervous to do this, as they speed towards King County Jail.

XXX

Maddie sat at the breakfast bar after finishing her plate, with her journal and a pen. She drew a long line on her paper. The beginning she wrote the day she was born. The next bullet was the day she was taken. _Taken from Family. Age 7._

Then she wrote out times of all the places where she lived.

_Germany- lived for 1 year and 8 months. Age:8_

_England- four months_

_Ireland- eight months_

_France- 5 years_

_Zambia- 4 months. Turned 16._

_Returned home. _

Flynn said to not go into depth of anything, so she would maybe leave it like this, go through every stage and see which country the "gap" happened in. Maybe then she'll remember. She closed her journal and took it upstairs, when she came back down, her mother was looking through photos.

"Hi Maddie." Ana smiled warmly. "I'm off today so I was going to look at some old baby pictures of you and your siblings. Want to join?"

Maddie smiled and nodded. Maybe her mom can fill in the gap that was made here. There were three baby books stacked on one another; a blue one for Teddy, a pink one for Phoebe, and a yellow one for Maddie. Ana opened Teddy's first. Maddie looked at all the pictures from birth to graduation, Ana making a few comments here and there. She pointed out a photo of all three Grey children on the fourth of July; their faces have red and blue flags painted on them. They have plates in their hands, with half eaten hot dogs. Teddy was smiling with a bite of hotdog in his mouth, and a spider-man band-aid on his left knee. Phoebe had her arm around her sister, both little girls having a huge grin on their faces.

Ana smiled. "This is a good picture. Phoebe hates it though, now that she's a vegetarian." Ana laughed now, and Maddie joined in, too.

They continued through the book, Maddie interested to look at Teddy's high school pictures. "He looks like Daddy." Maddie smiled.

"He does. Just like him. And Phoebe looks like my mom, and me I guess. And you, I can see both of Christian and I in you." Ana smiled while color rose in Maddie's cheeks. They then moved on to Phoebe's album, looking at more family pictures. Phoebe was homecoming queen. She's a very talented artist. Maddie made a mental note to ask her to help her paint her room.

Ana opened up the yellow baby book, Maddie's, and slowly showed her all the pictures. Apparently, they put her in a talent show when she was six, playing the piano, and she won.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that! I was so nervous! And I had to bring be stuffed giraffe up there."

"Jeffery!" Ana chimed in.

"Yes! And then we all went out for ice cream afterwards." Maddie smiled, glad that the puzzle from her past was slightly coming together.

They looked through the rest of the book. The last picture was Maddie sitting behind a cake, with a number seven candle lit. Ana frowned. "And that's all we have." Maddie remembered something.

"Wait right there. I have an idea!" Maddie ran up the stairs and came back down with a box.

"I know that it's hard to accept that I was raised by someone else, someone who I now despise, but, at one point in my life, Jen was tolerable. And mom, she took pictures. I grabbed them when Detective Sanford and I left." Maddie set down the box and opened it. "I know that these aren't your memories, but they are mine, and now I can show them to you. I was thinking we should add them to my book."

Ana was silent for a moment. She didn't know how to react. She wanted Maddie to forget about all of that, but she couldn't, and neither could Ana. Ana decided that she was just going to have to accept the path her child was living on. "Let's put them in the book."

XXX

Christian Grey and the other guys all entered the Jail, went through security, and set up in the interrogation room. Christian and Taylor were behind the glass, Flynn was sitting at the end of the table directly across from a bald, pale man, his hands cuffed together. Sawyer stood in the corner of the room.

"Hello Eric. My name is Dr. John Flynn. I'm here to talk about your situation." Eric said nothing, so Flynn continued. "Do you know who brought me here? Christian Grey. Do you know who that is?"

Eric nodded.

"Who?" Flynn pressed.

"Madeline's biological father."

Behind the glass, Christian's fists clenched. _I'm not just her biological father, I'm her only father, you fucker._

"Yes. Very good. Eric, do you understand what you did? And you will be in jail for the rest of your life."

Eric looked down at his handcuffs. "Yes. I do."

"Eric, we can make this very easy. What were the reasons you and Jen took her?" Eric's head snapped up with the mention of Jen's name. "Yes, I know who Jennifer is." Flynn said.

"Well, Jennifer had a lot of miscarriages when we were married and trying to have children. She had a cyst on both of her ovaries that ruptured and damaged both of them. She could never have kids. I didn't know why, but Jen wanted Maddie. I tried to get her to think of adoption, but she said no. I don't know why I went through with it. I loved her." Eric's eyes were red with tears, and his voice was hoarse. "Jennifer was addicted to drugs and alcohol before I met. When we started dating, she became sober for three years. When we took Maddie, I'm guessing she felt guilty, and she turned back to them. She was always angry, and she sometimes would… hurt Maddie. But I protected her as much as possible. I loved her like my own, fully aware that she wasn't mine."

If Taylor could feel Christian's anger, he didn't say anything. Christian was shaking, so angry. _Jen. Hurt. Her. Fuck! _Christian was about to turn into The Incredible Hulk any minute, but Taylor intervened.

"Sir, it will be fine. We need to listen to Jennifer too." Taylor spoke softly, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Christian nodded. "Thanks Taylor."

The door near Eric opened, and the officer ushered in a skinny, frail looking, brown haired woman. Another officer grabbed Eric, and escorted him out.

"Jennifer! Jen!" Eric was yelling. Jen didn't look at him at all. She just smiled a evil smile. The officer set her down in the chair, and stood in his position in the other corner of the room.

"Hello Jennifer. I'm Dr. John Flynn. I'm here to talk to you about Madeline."

Jen said nothing, she just looked around the room, taking in the new environment. From behind the glass, Christian was now on his feet, tense. He hasn't seen her in so long, and she still looked like the fucked up woman who was his submissive. She didn't last long, only four months. They made a mistake, and he told her to go. She was psychotic, and needed help long before he even met her. She had trust issues that would annoy a man to death.

"Now, Jennifer, are you willing to talk?" Flynn asked.

"Yes." There was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Good. Let's cut to the chase- why did you take Madeline Grey? Obviously there was a deep reason behind it, because you didn't even tell your husband. Now Jennifer, I'm going to let you know, that I'm very much aware of the relationship you had with Christian Grey."

Jennifer's lips curled in a smirk when he mentioned Christian. "You talk to him lately? Is he enjoying his perfect life? Fucking a woman who was never his submissive?"

Christian crumpled up his piece of paper. He started pacing the room. "Fucking bitch," he whispered.

"Now Jennifer, that is none of your business anymore. What was the reason?' Flynn pressed on.

"He owed me."

"He owed you what?"

Jennifer turned and looked at the glass, as if she could see right through it. "He's here, isn't he? Hi Christian. I had fun raising your fucking daughter! How is your Ana dealing with the fact that your ex-sub took your daughter? Can't get away from you fucked-up past, huh?" And then she laughed. A bloodcurdling laugh that gave everyone chills. The officer pulled the cackling girl from the room and then it was silent. Furious, Christian raced out of the Jail, away from everyone, and walked out to the cold air. The war had begun, and Jennifer put up one hell of a fight.

XXX

_This took me ALL DAY! But I thought it turned out well! Now to think of what happens next! Thank you for reading loves! Have a great weekend!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi. I'm really sorry in advance for this lame excuse of a chapter but yeah. I wanted to give you something! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY HERE LATELY! I'm mostly reading though… If you're into teen fiction like Twilight, but not boring over-used vampires, Beautiful Creatures is the Book for You! Okay any, FIFTY SHADES MISSING CHAPTER 21. Bang. _

XXX

Christian let out the breath he was holding as he stormed out of the room. He stood in the cool autumn air and thought deeply about Jen. Why the fuck does she need to get revenge? But he remembered what he know did long ago, when he was just a man of marble. She had always been a devious person, constantly making him and everyone around her feel bad during their sub-Dom relationship. "This isn't how you should treat someone who gives you so much," she would say when he told her to go home after the weekends. He would lie and say he had a family occasion on Sunday nights, and that she wasn't allowed to come with him. She loved him, that he knew, but he couldn't bear being intimate with her in a loving way. He just fucked her, then begged her to leave. She was constantly getting into all sorts of trouble: financially, with the law, and drug abuse. Christian had to pay two of her apartment rents and bail her out of jail. And she didn't even tried to hide her drug problem from him, shooting herself up after a thorough fuck. That's one of the reason he told her to go, along with the big issue. Her body belonged to him back then, and yet she would inject herself with all kinds of drugs. She would swear she would quit, yet he would see fresh scars from the needle, or find her in the bathroom. Christian was already fucked up with the crack whore's drug abuse, and after the hundredth time of finding her injecting herself, a little after the big incident, he told her to get the fuck out. She was never really a good sub anyway, and Christian regrets even having her.

XXX

After recovering from his rage tantrum, Christian casually walked back into the prison and went behind the glass. Jennifer was now back in the room, calmed down after her evil chuckling. It seems as though the officer beat her to shut her up, and Christian didn't feel one bit sad. She sat in the chair, a sickly smile on her face. She stared down at the table, satisfied of her evil ways. Flynn was finishing up the interview, writing down in his notepad about everything he's hear and learned from Jennifer. Soon, Jennifer was escorted out of the interrogation room, and the men were ushered back to their car. Flynn settled in the back seat next to Christian as the car sped back to the Grey's. "So obviously she has some mental issues, but Eric seems willing to give us information. I would like to do these meetings as often as possible." Christian nodded and rubbed his chin. "I can't miss every Friday at work. And I don't like lying to Ana." _Oh No. _This was finally going to break his strong girl.

"Tell her, Christian. It would be better then hiding from her and making the situation worse." Flynn laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Christian nodded but he knew he wouldn't tell her. They drove into the night.

XXX

It was close to midnight when Christian finally returned. The lights were off everywhere, including his room, so he quietly came through the door in the dark. He went into the bathroom, showered, and got ready for bed. When he exited the bathroom to join Ana in bed, the main light came on. Christian jumped, and found Ana was wide awake, standing next to the light switches. She crossed her arms and returned to sit on the bed.

"Hi honey. How long have you been up?" Asked Christian trying to act normal.

"Where've you been?" She looked exhausted, yet her eyes were full of anger and something Christian never wanted to see: hurt.

"I had a meeting today, and then I had to go back to the office for an emergency that took forever to fix."

Ana scoffed, "surely a smart guy like you wouldn't lie to me." Christian hadn't noticed before, but there were stains on her cheeks of tears she had cried earlier. _Oh no…. _Christian said nothing. Ana took a shaky breath. "Are you seeing someone new? I saw this day coming a long time ago…"

Christian's brows furrowed and it was his turn to be hurt. "That's what you think? You think I'm cheating on you?" Christian ran his hand through his hair, flustered. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've been telling you for the past twenty years of our marriage, trying to make you understand, there will never be or is anyone else. It will only ever be you, Ana. Please believe me." Christian was getting tired of this game of her lack of confidence. Surely renewing their vows on their anniversary would've let her know that he still felt the same and always will.

"I called your office because you didn't return my emails and they said you had taken the day off."

Christian closed his eyes in pain. "I can't, Ana. I can't tell you yet. I'm trying to protect you."

Ana sighed, a heavy sob laying on her chest, ready to escape. "Well it seems like we're doing the same old thing. Christian knows everything and he leaves his wife out in the cold." And without another word, Ana climbed in bed and turned to her side. She wasn't telling him to go, because she wanted him there. But she was mad, and Christian understood. He climbed into bed and faced the other way, a Berlin Wall sprouting in the bed between the two.

Not very much longer, Christian thrashed violently in bed. A nightmare overwhelming him. _Jennifer stood in front of him, dressed in a ringmaster costume, and this time he was restrained. But she didn't take advantage of him. She was giving him a show. The worst show he could ever dream of. Maddie, Teddy and Phoebe were slumped in the corner there hands were tied behind their backs. Ana came in front of Jennifer, her eyes wide with fear. Jennifer held a gun to her temple. "And my final act just for Mr. Grey. His beloved Ana says goodnight to you all! 1,2,-"_

Christian sprang up. Ana had her hand placed on his cheek, trying to wake him. His shirt was soaked. "Christian?" Ana looked anguished, despite the fact she was still angry at him. Christian gently touched her face, checking if he was completely awake. He grasped her head between his hands fiercely and kissed her right temple, then kissed her mouth sweetly. And without a word, he pulled her tiny body to him, Ana looking at him questioningly about his dream, and fell asleep peacefully with his arms around her.

XXX

Saturday morning was quiet. Madeline slept in late and Christian and Ana ate breakfast separate from each other. Despite how worried Ana was about Christian, she was still angry, and the morning light resurfaced her thoughts. "I have a meeting to go to. I should be back at noon." Ana murmured quietly. Christian frowned, "Ana wait, we need to talk. There's no affair, I swear, it's something else." He reached out for her, but dropped his hand. He had never felt so distant from her. _If I told you the truth Ana, you'll go for sure, _Christian thought. 

Ana sighed, "Okay Christian." She turned to walk away, but came back and kissed him chastely. "I want to understand and help you, Christian. That's all." Ana placed her hand on his cheek, and he leaned into the loving touch. He placed his hand over hers.

"Okay. I just don't want to lose you, or shut you out. I'm just trying to protect you from my shitty past. Ana shook her head. "I thought we got past all this, and that you know that I accept you for you and your past. I have to go, we'll talk, okay?" Christian nodded in agreement and kissed her fiercely again. Ana made her way to the door then turned. "Oh! Remember, family lunch today, so ask Mrs. Taylor to set the table for me. Phoebe is coming alone this time, and Teddy is of course bringing Emilie."

Christian smiled warmly. "Laters, baby. See you when you get back." Ana waved and left out the door, leaving Christian feeling slightly better for now. In the distance he heard faint piano sounds. _She's awake. _Smiling, he made his way upstairs to the music room. Maddie was wearing her pajama's, her hair in a bun on the top of her head. Christian watched quietly with fascination at the way his daughter moved with grace over the piano keys, hitting the notes with the perfect amount of pressure, causing dynamic contrast. After a long fermata, she stopped. Then she pulled out blank sheet music and began to write chords on them. Christian stood back and watched for about fifteen minutes, wondering if this was how she'd be if she had never left. Would she still be this innocent, this kind? Or would the life Christian and Ana were planning on giving her too much and she would become cold and conceited? She wrote chords down, and then would play a little, to see how far she had gotten. Soon, she gave up and play something more fun, "Lovely Rita" by the Beatles. She began humming softly, then forming words every once in a while, her favorite lyrics like, _Made her look a little like a military man _and the very happy, random, _Rita! _Maddie jumped when she heard Christian's chuckle.

"I always thought John Lennon sounded like a dog in this song because he's panting in the background."

"Some of their crazier days. You like the Beatles?" Maddie asked. _Maybe we'll have something in common since I don't fit in._

"Well, I really don't think there are people who don't like The Beatles, but I'm not a huge fan. They were all very talented." Christian shrugged. He wasn't going to tell her that he just recently bought all their music, so he and his distant daughter would have something to talk about. He listened to them like he was studying for the Best Father Award Test.

"Where's mom?"

"She had a meeting." Christian walked towards the piano and set next to his daughter. He placed his hands on the keys and started playing a fun little melody. "Do remember playing this with me?"

Maddie stared hard at the keys, the notes coming back to her fingers. Soon, the duet was full blown and working, father and daughter. Maddie giggled as the song finished. Christian smiled. The sound was just like Ana's giggle. "You really have learned how to play well."

"Many teachers, many cultures have influenced my skills I guess." She really didn't know how her parents felt about her talking about her kidnapped past.

"What were you playing earlier? Before the Beatles song?"

"I don't know. I wrote it, I guess." Madeline blushed.

"It was beautiful. Does it have any lyrics?"

"That's what's next, I guess." Maddie played with the pencil she had been writing with. Why was it so hard to talk with her dad? She knew why. _Because you don't know him. _"What's your favorite candy?"

Christian frowned at this question. "I like sour patch kids, to be honest. Why?"

"I want to get to know my parents better. And good choice. But the sour punch straws are the best."

Christian kissed the top of her head. "Well, I want to get to know my daughter, too."

"Well, before you get to know your daughter, she needs a shower." Maddie got up towards the door."

"I'll be in my office for a little bit." Christian gave her a sweet smile and walked to his office. He sat down, his brain tired from all this information, but he needed to look through their files. He opened up the manila folder titled "Jones, Eric." On the personal information page, it showed his mug shot, family members, birthday, and anything you needed to know. _He had one sibling and his parents were divorced. _Christian looked down at the name under Siblings. _Emilie Jones. _He looked through the same file that was saved to his computer and clicked on the name. Pulling up the personal information on Emilie Jones, Christian's jaw clenched. The information stated that she was engaged to a Theodore Grey. The family lunch would be interesting tonight.

XXX

_Woah! Watch out for Christian Grey volcano! Okay bye. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello beautiful people1 I am out for summer, so you know what that means! Well, it usually means more chances to update, but that might not be the case. I have SO MUCH GOING ON now that I'm the fancy Drum Major. But I will update as much as possible, especially since I have these next two weeks free. So here you go. I tried to give you everything- father-daughter bonding and an interesting dinner. _

_It's about to get complicated_

XXX

Instead of jumping into the shower after her conversation with her father, Maddie decided to go for a run. She looked down the road and began on a slow jog. She had been running more and more now that she was actually familiar with the area, though she had to keep her hood up due to paparazzi. They would always mistake her tiny frame for her mother if they didn't see the bright grey and coppery-brown hair, a weird yet beautiful color that mixed Ana's chestnut color and Christian's trademark copper. She cranked up the sound on her iPod and made the first turn in her mile and a half loop. For some weird reason, Maddie had been making these trips a lot more often. Dr. Flynn had told her that exercise and music would help her think, but she avoided thinking about anything. She just focused on her breathing pattern. She liked the way her lungs burned in the cold, but since it was summer, she was gasping for air in the hot air, even for Washington. She told herself that she just wanted to become fit, but really she knew that she was avoiding her parents. After living with them for a little over a month, she had become shy about opening up to her own parents. She couldn't really process her feelings that well, and that was what Flynn was for. But she could sense that there was some dark secret someone was hiding that had to do with her abduction. She felt very lonesome. She only knew her family, really. No teenagers her age that she can try to connect with, but she knew she really couldn't relate to them. They lived with their parents their whole life, she didn't. How could she even begin to explain her situation to anyone. _Oh, you see, I was taken from my parents and raised by psychopaths who said THE Christian and Ana Grey didn't want me. It was swell._ Maddie made her legs go faster and finished up her run.

By the time she returned to the house, Mrs. Taylor was setting up plates for the family get together. Christian was just coming down the stairs. "Oh, I was just looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to come listen to this old vinyl I found of a piano piece."

_Suck it up, buttercup. Connect with your father. _"Okay."

Christian led her downstairs to a basement she didn't even know about, and the Grey's really didn't need. In the corner she saw a vintage looking record player.

"Do you remember this?" Christian asked, brushing his fingers on the old thing.

When Maddie was little, Christian would bring her down her constantly. Music was like oxygen for Maddie. It would help her go to sleep as a baby, and when she was sick, she would curl up on her fathers' lap on the old brow couch, and he would play a record, anything really, to make her feel better. One time, it was raining in Seattle, and they had planned to go on a picnic. So instead, they got a pizza and brought it down here and listened to almost every record from Bach to Led Zeppelin. Maddie asked him trivia about these bands, and Christian would give the answer. It was fun. "Oh my gosh! I do!" Maddie ginned. She walked over the rows and rows of records. Christian also kept CD's down here. They were all organized into types of genres. Next to the record player, were all thirteen Beatles albums. She picked one up. "You listened to them?"

Christian smiled proudly. "Of course."

"And? Did you like them?"

"Some songs, well the whole Yellow Submarine album included, were weird. But most were great. Paul and John were great songwriters."

Maddie couldn't help but smile at her father. _Yay! We're bonding! _"They were. Paul's still rolling though. It's a shame Lennon died in 1980. Which album is your favorite?"

"Uhh… I like Abbey Road. And Let it Be too."

"Me too! I also like some songs on the White Album. Some." Maddie took a seat on the floor in front of the records, pulling one after another out. Her father sat right next to her, telling her about a certain album, why he had it, what it made him think of, and so on. Maddie cracked up at some of the albums he had. "The Bee Gee's?! You like the Bee Gee's?"

Christian laughed. "That's your mother. Okay no its not, I like them. My dad used to listen to him. It was weird that he did though…" And small conversations like these went on for a while.

"Hey dad? Why did you want to play the piano?"

"Well, my mother had a mantra: Foreign Language, martial arts , and musical instrument. I chose piano. I was so little, I don't remember why, but I'm glad I did. Your Uncle Elliot plays the guitar, and Mia plays the cello."

"Well, we might as well start up a family band! Did I want to play the piano?"

"It's hard to say, really. Piano's are all over the house, and it's what you would stumble upon when you were younger. I guess you did choose it. And you are very good at it, as well as singing."

"You are too dad. You try to hide the fact that you can sing, but I can hear you. That's the only reason I'm any good."

"Well, I love your mother to death, but you did not get it from her."

Maddie giggled, and then a dark thought crossed her mind. "Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you guys going to… you know… press charges and go to court? About me?"

Christian lifted his daughter's chin to look in her eyes. "Yes we are. What they did was unforgivable. And they will pay."

She didn't really know how she felt about it. "Oh. I really need a shower." Maddie said quickly and made her way upstairs.

Christian frowned. "Okay. Everyone will be here in about an hour so."

Maddie shut the door to her room and leaned against it. _What is wrong with you? Of course their going to go to court. What parent wouldn't? _Frustrated with herself, she made her way to her bathroom. Turning on the shower head, she removed her clothes, trying to understand what was wrong with her, and why did the thought of going to court about her situation shock her?

XXX

Downstairs, Ana walked through the door from the kitchen. She walked over to kiss her husband then started setting her stuff down.

"Hi honey, how was the meeting?" Christian asked, taking her blazer from her.

"Pretty good but it was quite boring. How has your day been?" She walked into Christian's embrace. No matter how mad she was at him earlier, a little distance always softened the anger. She missed him.

"It was okay. Maddie is being very distant. She acted strange when I told her we were going to press charges against the people who took her."

"This is still new, Christian. Give her some time. She needs time to process everything."

Christian nodded and followed Ana up to their bedroom to change.

XXX

"Mom? Dad?" Teddy walked in with one hand holding a bag, the other clutched to his fiancée's hand. Kate and Elliot were talking with Christian and Ana, Maddie and Gift were in a humorous conversation, and Phoebe was looking to see where her mother would let her hang her newest painting. Christian looked in the doorway, and caught his breath. He had forgotten about his new discovery with Eric and Emilie. Ana followed his gaze. "Oh! Teddy! Emilie! Come in! Just set that on the table, sweetie." Ana rushed over to embrace her son and future daughter-in-law.

Christian clenched his teeth and his fist. _Did she know? Does teddy know? Was she a part of the plan? _

"Dinner is ready!"

They all took their seats and began in simple conversations. Gift talked about some of her new favorite foods here in the US.

"Hey Phoebe? Would you want to help me re-decorate and pant my room? Maybe you can add something cool in it, some of your art work?" Maddie asked.

Phoebe's responding smile was so bright. "Of course little sis! I'd love to help! Maybe we can go to this really cool restaurant I love. It has great vegan food! Always has cool music too. We'll make a day of it!"

Maddie smiled and looked over at her dad, who was giving the coldest glare to the person directly across from him.

Emilie was seated next to Teddy, taking a sip from her wine glass when she caught the cold look directed at her from her future father-in-law across the table. _Oh no. _

"It's good to see you Emilie. I don't know if you knew this, but I had the pleasure, well it wasn't a pleasure, really, to meet your brother. Eric, is his name?" Christian looked down on her, furious, but trying to remain calm.

Tears swelled in Emilie's eyes. "Yes sir."

Christian ran his hand through his hair. "hmm. So you knew? And you just let us stand by for six years without our daughter?' He was yelling now, and all eyes were on him. "Were you a part of their plan all along? Does teddy know? Or is this another secret added to the list? How could you come into my home, and lie to our faces?" His hand slammed on the table, shaking the glass and silver ware.

"Christian!" Ana scolded.

"I didn't know! I swear! My brother and I have been distant since he married that woman! I didn't know he would do such a thing, and when it involved Maddie, I couldn't tell anyone. I'm so sorry." She was sobbing now.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I must ask you to get out of my house. Right. Now." He pointed towards the door. Christian Grey was as red as the Red Room of Pain.

"Dad! Enough!" Teddy yelled.

"Son, this does not concern you." Christian said quietly with anger to his son.

"She's my fiancée so of course it is of my concern. Why are you being like this?"

Emilie rushed out of the house, out of the madness, and into the dark. Teddy quickly followed after her.

Sitting next to him, Ana grasped his arm. "Christian? What are you talking about?"

"The man who took our daughter is Emilie's brother!" Christian pointed at the door, which was wide open.

Hurt and confused, Maddie looked around. "Excuse me," she said, and sprinted out the door towards Emilie.

"Madeline!" Christian cried.

Maddie ignored her father and went up to Emilie. She needed answers. "Tell me what you know, Em."

Teddy had his hands on his hips, giving his sister an incredulous look. "Maddie, it's not true.-" He was interrupted by a soft whisper.

Emilie wiped another tear. "Okay."

XXX

_Boom. So that wasn't a huge like 1,000 word heated argument, but it was pretty crazy. Review! Let's make it OVER 200 reviews and OVER 200 Followers! _


	23. Chapter 23

_Because I love you. Enjoy._

XXX

Teddy whipped his head back to Emilie. "Okay? Okay!? It's true?" Teddy walked away quickly, turning to the sky and taking a deep breath.

"Teddy, I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how. And these were fresh wounds-" New tears streaked down her already tear-stained face.

"So you lie to my face and my sisters, too?" Teddy was seeing red.

"Please listen to me! I didn't have anything to do with it, please."

Maddie interrupted. "Maybe we should go somewhere and talk." Emilie nodded and the two girls went towards Emilie's car.

"Wait!" Teddy came strolling back. He looked at his fiancée. "Please, enlighten me." Though the words were meant to sound cold and harsh, his eyes were soft, and they spoke the truth of what he really meant. _I love you. I don't want to lose you. Help me understand. _

The trio drove down to a nearby fast-food restaurant. The thought was to get a bite to eat since the drama unfolded before the main course was set, but no one seemed to have the appetite. They sat in an old booth that looked out to the busy highway. Maddie looked at all the cars that drove by, wondering if they knew about any of the drama that has been going on in the infamous Grey family. People thought they were perfect, despite the sob-story of the missing daughter. That's all Madeline will ever be: the girl who doesn't really fit in anywhere; the girl who missed out on her childhood; that Grey girl who doesn't seem to act like the others. The public eye has no idea about her life. They saw the tabloids sixteen years ago that read "Meet Madeline Grey", then seven years later, a whole years' coverage on "Christian Grey's Daughter: Missing", then, people just didn't care. And now, all they want is a picture of the now-perfect family and the beloved Grey child who has returned. But all Maddie need was time. Time to think and process things. She never has time to do that. And the shit she's about to hear won't be processed properly either.

Emilie was sitting across from two out of the three beautiful Grey children. Teddy and Maddie shared the same Christian Grey smile, of course when they were smiling. Right now, they both look very tired, and very frustrated.

Finally Maddie sighed and grabbed Emilie's hand. "Please, Em. Tell me everything. I need to know."

Emilie gave a quick look at both of them, then looked down at the sugar packets she was picking at. "When I was in high school, my brother got married to Jennifer. They seemed really happy together. Eric had saved her, helping her get over her drug and alcohol addiction. Jennifer had a cyst on both of her ovaries that ruptured. Eventually it turned into a tumor and she had ovarian cancer. She was healed and cancer-free quickly, but the damage was done, and she couldn't have children. Then they left, so suddenly. I never heard from them for eighteen years. I went through so much without my big brother. . including getting pregnant by some loser and giving the child up for adoption." A few tears fell, and Teddy reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled and wiped them clear. " I saw him at the prison a few days ago. He told me how your dad owed Jennifer something, and that taking you would make it even. My brother was stupid enough to go along with it. Maddie, I swear to you. I had no idea. I knew what the charges were for right before I walked into the room to talk with him. When he told me it was you, I was in shock. I'm so sorry. I should've told you both. And your dad."

Maddie gave her a tight smile, but she felt almost sick to her stomach. _He owed me, _she remembered Jennifer screaming at her. Her dad was hiding something, and it was bad. "I'm gonna go to the restroom." She stood up to fast, and the black spots covered her eyes before she hit the floor.

XXX

The guest were long gone and had left the house after the big fight. Maddie and Teddy had been out for about three hours already. Phoebe stayed behind to wait for her brother and sister with her parents. Ana sat quietly on the couch, watching Christian pace angrily across the floor. Phoebe sat next to her mother, handing her a cup of tea.

"Where the fuck did they go? It's already midnight." Christian glanced at his watch. Sawyer was driving around town, looking for Teddy's car, while Taylor sat in his car at the beginning of the driveway to notify Christian if the car pulled in.

"Daddy, she's with Teddy. She's safe with him."

"Well, she's also with Emilie. Who knows what she could do."

Ana chimed in. "Emilie loves her like a sister, she would never hurt her."

Christian rubbed his stubble. _So it's started. The truth will come out sooner or later._

XXX

"Maddie!" Teddy's voice brought her back to consciousness. She opened her eyes to find Emilie and Teddy holding her, with fear plain in their eyes. A couple of staff members were also watching curiously.

Maddie blushed. "I'm fine. I promise."

Teddy helped her back to the booth. "Have you eaten anything?"

Maddie turned her even more red. She shook her head.

Teddy's eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Dad is gonna kill me. Can we get a milkshake? Vanilla?" He looked over to the staff member.

"Of course. On the house." The woman scurried back to the kitchen.

Teddy smilied. "It's delicious and sugary. Probably not the best choice but." He shrugged.

The lady came back with her vanilla milkshake and a small smile.

"Sorry about that." Maddie said twisting the straw around at the top.

"It's fine Maddie." Emilie reached over and grabbed her arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I just don't get it. Dad has to be hiding something, something big. Maybe so big, Mom doesn't even know about it. I'm just so tired of-" Maddie's hand locked up, and the milkshake spilled over. "God dammit!" She whispered, as Emilie and Teddy cleaned up the mess. Her right arm still stuck, she covered her face with her left hand and sobbed, placing her head down on the table. Emilie soothingly stroked her hair, and Teddy pulled her into his arms. "I want to go home, Teddy."

"Okay. We'll go."

They drove the short distance back to the Grey manor.

Maddie laid her head down in the back seat, as they drove her home, her head pounding. Emilie snuck a glance at Teddy while he was driving, grabbing a hold of his free hand. He looked down at her in response, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You believe me, don't you?"

Teddy thought for a second. "I do. I believe you."

"So you don't hate me?"

Teddy laughed quietly at this. "No, I don't hate you." He leaned down and kissed her head. "Are you coming home with me?" He asked. Maybe she was sick of the Grey's.

"If I'm still invited." She smiled and kissed his shoulder.

XXX

Christian looked down at his phone, receiving a text message.

_Taylor_

_They're here._

Headlights flashed through the window. He sat down on one of the sofa's waiting for his daughter to return.

Outside, Maddie gave her brother a hug. "I don't want to go inside. I know daddy's mad."

Teddy chuckled. "Phoebe and I have had our fair share of the wrath. It's time for you to catch up, little sis."

Maddie made her way towards the door just as Phoebe was leaving. "Is he mad?"

Phoebe smirked. "When is he not?" Phoebe gave her sister an uplifting hug. "Don't yell, that makes it worse. And don't role your eyes like your big sis use to do. It makes it ten times worse. Call me if you need me." She gave Maddie a peck on her cheek, swiftly hugged her brother, then left.

Maddie was all alone. Taking a deep breath, she entered the danger zone.

"Where've you been?" Christian walked right up to her.

For some idiotic reason, she felt brave. "I was talking to Emilie."

Christian's eyes darkened. "Why?"

"So I could get answers you wouldn't tell me." She crossed her arms. _What the fuck are you doing? It's a battle of David and Goliath. And Goliath always has the last say._

Christian clenched his jaw. "There are things you can't understand and shouldn't know about."

"God, I'm not the seven year old girl you last knew. You need to stop trying to protect me. I'm not a child! You're just like Jennifer!" The words came out before she could stop them _Oh Shit. _Christian's face filled with pain. Maddie swallowed the lump in her throat. "You have better intentions of course..."

Christian took a deep, shaky breath. "I just don't want to lose you again. A father is supposed to protect his family, but I screwed up the day you were taken and for the last eight years. I'm trying to protect you know." Christian ran his hand through his hair.

Maddie felt guilty. She ran up to him, and hugged him hard. "I know, Daddy. But this concerns me, and I need to know. Don't keep me in the dark. I'm sorry." She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Then she let go and hugged her mother, kissing her as well. "I'm sorry." She ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. She leaned against her closed bedroom door, and sobbed.

Christian remembered those words from the beginning of his life with Ana. _Don't keep me in the dark, Christian! I am not a child! _ He turned and looked at Ana.

She had tears in her eyes as well. She came over and embraced him tightly. "You two are so much alike, it frightens me."

Christian kissed his wife. He tasted the saltiness of her tears. He looked down at her with concern. "What is it?"

Her lip trembled. "You're both so broken."

He said nothing as they both made their way upstairs.

At around two in the morning, a young girl stormed into their room. She was sobbing so hard, she could barely breathe. Christian turned on his nightstand light, his eyes squinting from the sudden brightness. "Maddie?"

"I need. To. Go. Get. Out. Of Here Can we. Just. Leave?" She caught her breath between each word, gasping for air.

Ana got up quickly and ushered her daughter to sit on her bed, stroking her hair comfortingly. She gave a look over at her husband. "Christian?"

He nodded, a then came around to the other side. "We'll go away from here for a little while. Forget about everything." He set his chin upon his sweet daughters' head, as she leaned into him, still sobbing. Ana caressed her cheek and arm, holding back tears as well. Christian had now agreed with what his wife said earlier. His family was so broken.

XXX

_I hope you liked it. Can we get this story to 100 favorites?! Since I have nothing to do, and am sad, I wrote this. Most of you remember me saying that last year, I went to the School for Orphans in Zambia. Well my church's second team left yesterday, and obviously, I am not going. I have been crying like no other! But, it means that I get to stay here and do stuff to glorify God in the states. So. Have a good evening. Review please! _


	24. Chapter 24

_FIRST OF ALL! WE DID IT! We have Over 200 reviews (keep em coming, folks), over 100 Favorites, and over 200 followers! That is so amazing! So a huge, Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_I really don't like this chapter. But, I really needed to write SOMETHING! I was kinda stuck, and feeling very strange about writing, but hopefully my little trip will boost my writing skills and awesome ideas! I will be visiting Howard Payne University all week next week, so I won't be able to update for a while. So here you go. PLEASE review and tell me some suggestions, or how much you hate this chapter like me. _

XXX

Maddie opened her eyes to the familiar white ceiling of her bedroom. Her father must've brought her in here, after sobbing herself to sleep. She looked out at the rainy Washington sky. Seattle was home to her, but she longed for somewhere happier and sunnier where she could forget all the shit with Jennifer, knowing that she's locked up somewhere in the state, and the thought that her father was hiding this big secret. She wanted to know so badly. _He said he screwed up. Could it really be his fault? _She shook her head. Her father would never do anything that would put her in harm. He was her knight in shining armor, protecting her from everything, though Maddie knew he was a little over-protective. It wasn't a selfish protectiveness like it was with Jen. _Don't go outside, come home before eight, don't use the phone._ It was almost like she was Rapunzel, stuck in her tower and not allowed to leave. Jen was the evil step-mother. And her daddy was the prince that saved her. But was the prince's armor a darker shade of grey than she expected?

She forced her limbs to move and got out of her bed. She pulled her messy bed-hair up into a bun and made her way downstairs. At the bottom of the staircase stood her whole family; her parents, and Phoebe and teddy. Suitcases surrounded each one of them, and Ana and Christian were on the phone.

"Yes, I'll be out all week. Please cancel all important meetings that I'm needed in. Post-pone them. Yes, all of them, Hannah. Thank you. We'll be in touch about Thursday's meetings okay? Have a good week."

"I'll be out a week, Ros. Yes. Cancel all appointments. I'll need to be briefed Monday morning. Good."

Maddie smiled at how different her parents talked to their staff. They both seemed to run the world, but it looked like Ana was still too new at it to be so demanding and short with her employee's like the glamorous Christian Grey.

"Morning, darling. Come sit." Ana kissed her daughter's forehead and led her to the soft white couch in the middle of the living room.

"We decided we need a family trip, all of us together. We have four different options. We own a townhouse in London, an apartment in Paris, a villa in Italy, and I own a hotel in Tokyo. You get to pick." Christian gave the reigns to his daughter.

Maddie thought for a moment, astonished and surprised about how wealthy her family really was. "Which place would you want to go to?" Maddie turned to her siblings.

"You get to choose, Little Bug. Phoebe and I have been everywhere." Teddy had a smirk on his face.

"Well. I lived in London and France. Do you have a place in the States?" Maddie looked up to her parents, shrugging slightly, her eyes hopeful.

Christian smiled. "I have a wonderful place in Aspen Colorado."

"That's perfect! I would love to stay in America, if you don't mind. I've been out of it for some time. Is that okay?" Colorado! She had never been before, and she knew the Grey residence would be spectacular.

Christian looked at Ana, who was grinning widely. Christian smiled in return, knowing what she was thinking. _My twenty-four thousand dollar donation will come in handy again. _"Aspen it is."

XXX

A couple of hours later, the family of five pulled up to the launch pad for Christian Grey's private jet. Luckily, Mrs. Jones had packed Maddie's suitcase ahead of time. She had a pretty good sense of style, and Maddie approved of the outfits that were available. It was the middle of June, so the sun would be shining down on the Colorado land, but it wouldn't be too bad. Upper seventies, low eighties. It would almost be perfect. Not too cold, not too hot.

When Maddie saw the jet, her jaw dropped. "You have a jet?"

Christian nodded and laughed at her reaction. "Maddie, you've actually been to Colorado in this jet. You were too little to remember maybe, but this wouldn't be your first ride." He laughed again and kissed her hair.

"Oh." Maddie was still shocked. _See! You're used to this kind of life! You were born into wealth. _

The Grey's boarded the jet one at a time, shaking hands with the captain and flight attendant. When they were seated and buckled, they all got comfortable. Ana curled up next to her husband, flipping through a worn edition of _Robinson Crusoe, _Christian was reading through a large packet for work, Teddy opened the paper to read the latest Mariners score, Phoebe had a sketch pad out, lightly dragging her pencil along the paper. Maddie watched all of them. The interests of each person are so different, yet they were all alike. Phoebe and Ana were much alike, dark hair and blue eyes; pale skin and rounder noses, full lips. Teddy was almost a clone of his father. Though he was born with dark, dark hair, the color turned into the copper color of his father. Grey eyes and a thinner nose. If you looked close enough, they had small freckles on their cheeks that made them look more youthful. And then there was Maddie. Maddie never really compared herself to her parents, she never was interested in that when she was younger, and it was too painful to think of her parents while living with Jen and Eric. But now, she could see why she looked like a Grey. Her hair was a perfect in-between shade of Ana's dark brown and Christian's copper. Her eyes were a deep blue and her body type was small and petite, like her mother, but her facial features were more like her fathers. She did have her mother's full lips, but her nose was thinner and her smile was the classic Christian Grey grin. Her stubborn personality came from both of her parents, and she radiated her mother's innocence. But her temper and self-loathing blossomed within her like the fifty shades within her father. Maddie hated herself, though not as extreme as her fathers' deep hatred. Madeline had never done anything wrong, but the years of being told _you're not good enough _wore down on her. She put her headphones in and closed her eyes. She pressed her new playlist she made, filled with some of her new favorite musical discoveries: Grace Potter and The Nocturnals, The Lumineers, Mumford & Sons, The Civil Wars, and her new favorite singer-songwriter, Ed Sheeran. She let her mind drift and relax as they flew farther away from all her troubles.

XXX

_I'm sorry that was so short and pretty much pointless, but I needed to give you guys something. Toodles for about a week! Hopefully I'll type some notes/ideas on my phone_! _Have a great week everyone! xxxx_


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm back! I had a splendid time at Howard Payne, but I'm glad to be home! And I'm sure you guys are glad I'm back to the story. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you are enjoying this story! And please, tell your online friends, friends who read 50 shades and fanfic to check this one out. I'm still trying to think of a good ending, but I'm hoping that's about….. 15 chapters away! I just love writing this story! Well, get to it! _

XXX

When the Grey's landed in Aspen Colorado, Maddie could almost smell the fresh, open air. It was just what she needed: The sunshine keeping her warm (no Seattle rain), fresh air, and a scenery to kill for. They were all led to a car that would take them the family's vacation house. Magically, the super-professional Taylor was there to open Maddie's door to the car.

"Good afternoon, Taylor." Maddie gave him a cheeky smile as he held the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Madeline." Taylor grinned back. Taylor was a quiet, old soul, but he always seemed to be on top of things back at the Grey Security Headquarters, despite his growing age. Maddie loved him like an uncle and always remembered the one time she stayed in his house.

_Taylor, Gail, and Sophie all lived together in a smaller house on the Grey property. Christian and Ana had packed their bags for Christian's business trip to Taiwan. Ana decided to go after Christian had begged her for the millionth time. Teddy and Phoebe were both spending the weekend with friends. Maddie had wanted to go have a sleep over at Brooklyn's house, but Stacy, Brooklyn's mom, said they had a wedding to go to that Friday, but would pick her up Saturday morning and return her Sunday. _

_ "Sweetie, Daddy and I will be back home Sunday. You'll go to Brooklyn's tomorrow, but tonight, you'll sleep at Ms. Gail and Taylor's house, okay?" Ana stroked her daughter's cheek._

"_Okay mommy." Maddie smiled and hugged her parents._

_That night, Taylor ordered pizza for everyone. Then they built a tent in the living room out of sheets and "camped" inside. They even had ice cream. The next morning, Gail had made Maddie's favorite breakfast, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Taylor sat across from the small Grey and started preparing his meal. Maddie watched him curiously. "What are you doin', Taylor?" She asked while chewing on a piece of bacon._

"_I'm putting peanut butter and syrup on my pancakes. Do you like peanut butter?"_

_Maddie nodded enthusiastically. _

_Taylor grinned at her, "do you like syrup?'_

_Maddie nodded again._

"_Do you want to try it?" Taylor slid the syrup and peanut butter towards her._

_Maddie applied the ingredients and took a bite. Her eyes widened at the taste and she smiled really wide while eating her pancakes._

_She never ate them any other way again._

They finally pulled up through a gateway made of stone the colors of gray, red, and beige. After driving down a long driveway, Maddie looks upon the gorgeous house. It is a huge, dark wooden house. Waiting at the doorway is a very old couple, with graying hair. They wave at the car, and everyone waves back but Maddie, who has no idea who they are. As Taylor and Sawyer retrieve their luggage, the family goes and gives hugs to the older couple at the door. Christian shakes hands with the older man while Ana gives the woman a sweet hug. "Hello Carmela. It's so nice to see you again."

The gray-haired woman smiles brightly, wrinkles around her eyes. "It's nice to see you as well, Mrs. Grey. It's been too long." Then she gives big hugs to Christian, Teddy, and Phoebe. Her eyes widened in shock when she sees Maddie. "Are my old eye's deceiving me? Is it true?" She reached out a withered old hand and touched Madeline's face.

"Hi. I'm Madeline Grey." She stuck her hand out for a polite shake, but the woman yanked her forcefully into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Of course I know who you are. You don't know how many bottles I fed you when you all visited. I'm so glad you are home." She wiped a stray tear. Then she frowned, realizing the young girl didn't remember her. "I'm Mrs. Bentley, and he's Mr. Bentley. But you can call me Carmela." She pinched Madeline's full cheek.

Mr. Bentley opened the door. "Welcome home." The inside of the house was very clean looking. There was no tile anywhere, besides the granite countertop. Everything was a dark- reddish wood color, with white walls that brightened up the place. To the right stood a wooden staircase with a built-in entertainment center, complete with a huge wide-screen television. There were white couches facing towards the television. Straight ahead were all French doors, leading out to a small deck. That's when she realized why the walls were white. The breathtaking view though the windows made the room fill with color. Different shades of green gleamed through the glass, the sun shining though the tall trees and overlapping limbs. To the left was a kitchen any culinary chef would kill for, filled with tons of cooking supplies and room to cook. It too had the dark wood style going. And even though the new sight was breathtaking, it hurt Maddie that she didn't remember any of it.

"I'm going to go see if Mr. Bentley needs any help. You go ahead and go up." Christian said, walking out the door after giving Maddie an encouraging squeeze.

"Would you like a tour?" Ana wrapped her arm around her daughter and led her upstairs. She saw room after room, including the one she would be staying in. Luckily there was a balcony out of every room, which Phoebe gushed about before the even stepped through the front door. "I can't wait to set up my easel and paint! The view is just perfect."

They looked through the rest of the house, a small, built in library that was in the hallway. "It's really handy when you can't go to sleep at night. You just step out into the hallway and pick something out." Ana chimed. There was also a small office for Christian. Maddie giggled and raised her eyebrow. Ana shrugged, "When your father pretty much runs the world, he has to always be ready to do work." Ana smiled.

Returning downstairs, Maddie sighed. 'I want to go walk around. Is that okay, mom?"

Ana nodded. "Take someone with you though. Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. "Sure. Phoebe, you wanna come?"

Phoebe smiled. "Yeah sure."

The three Grey's walked out of the house and into the woods. Christian came and put his arm around Ana. He looked down at her and noticed there were tears rolling down her face.

"What is it, Ana?"

She wiped them away and leaned into his chest. "I'm just so happy, that's all."

XXX

"And that's how I got really good at painting wrinkles."

"Aww, that's disgusting!" Maddie was laughing so hard, she was feeling cramps. Teddy was half smiling, half scowling in disgust, shaking his head.

Phoebe was giggling to. "I even wore my cutest dress! I was so grossed out!"

"Wait, so your professor didn't tell you that you would be painting a naked old man?" Teddy asked, incredulous.

"No, just that we would be painting someone nude. I assumed it would be like a real male model. But no, it turned out to be just an old man!"

Maddie threw her head back, laughing hard, trying to catch her breath. Once she did, she took in her surroundings. It was so beautiful around her. "How many times did you guys come up here?"

"We tried to come once a year, whether it was summer, spring break, or Christmas time. It's turned into our home away from home, really." Phoebe drew a deep breath in from her nose.

"And the bars are real close by." Teddy added, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Phoebe.

At of the corner of Maddie's eye, she saw small movement coming from the bushes. She clutched Teddy's arm, and pointed. "What is that?"

Teddy laughed at Maddie, "it's probably some deer or something."

But when the thing emerged it wasn't a deer, it was a person.

"Hello there. Are you lost?" He asked. He was dressed in coveralls and had a rifle in his right hand.

"No sir. We were just hiking from our house."

"Hmm. You must've gone a bit too far. This is my wife's land. I use it for hunting." He shrugged, not really concerned. "Oh well, it's just land." He stuck out his hand.

"Oh, hello sir, I'm Teddy Grey." The man flinched slightly and frowned at the name, but remained quiet shaking the other girls' hands.

He swallowed down his moment of fear, and turned right back into the smiley man they first talked to. "My name is Jack Hyde, pleasure to meet you."

XXX

_Boom. I bet you weren't expecting that one. Christian I about to have a melt down! So you're probably wondering how he even got out of jail. Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about this shocking addition to my lovely story! _


	26. Chapter 26

_May I just state: I LOVE YOU GUYS! My favorite thing to see in the reviews are when I read either "I love this story", "You're an amazing writer", and my personal favorite, "I HATE YOU AND YOUR CLIFFHANGERS PLEASE WRITE MORE!" Seriously, I was soo proud of myself when I thought to bring back Hyde, but then I was like, "crap… now what?" so I hope you like this. _

_Christian618- you I like to twist and turn and do summersaults within the story, but I'm trying to make sure I don't go over board and people lose interest. Like Pretty Little Liars for me. (I read the books and they go psycho on the show, I just can't do it anymore!)_

_ - welcome back, love! Please stick around! Xxx_

_Mbrown78- when would the crazy Jack Hyde ever chill? Never. _

_Aquanik-Code Red. Level 7 earthquake known as Christian grey will hit soon. _

_Luckynumber1212- HAHA! My cruelest cliff hanger ever? I'm going to take that as a compliment, since the rest of your review was so kind! Much love! I hope you keep reading and keep getting surprised! Xxx_

_SarahJane r- Thank you for changing up your ritual and reviewing for me. xxx_

_Seriously, I was soo proud of myself when I thought to bring back Hyde, but then I was like, "crap… now what?" so I hope you like this. _

XXX

A wide grin was stamped on Jack Hyde's face when he realized they had no clue who he was. They shook his hand like polite young adults, never once taking a step away from the man who had once tried to kill their mother. Everything was working out just as planned. She told him to come out every day, knowing that one day, he would see them here. So Jack would just continue playing coy.

"Wait a minute. Grey? As in Christian Grey?"

Teddy smiled. "Yes sir. He's our father. And our mother Ana Grey."

"So they did tie the knot! Good for them! And such beautiful kids." Jack thought he was so clever!

Phoebe gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry, do you know our mother?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Your mother and I worked together at SIP which is now Grey Publishing. Your parents were dating when I left the company under horrible circumstances. I only saw her once afterwards. I must've forgotten that she was married when I bumped into her that day. Your mother was a beautiful woman." _Yeah, she was pregnant with Mr. mini-Grey when I beat the shit out of her. _

"Oh. How strange! Well, we don't live too far away, would you like to come see her?" Teddy asked him.

"Oh no, my wife will be wondering where I am. But if you could give your father this." Jack pulled something out of the inside coverall pocket. "It's a couple of coupons to my wife's restaurant. Just a friendly gift for you guys."

"Oh thank you sir. We appreciate it."

Jack nodded and rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "Well, I better get going. Say hello to your mother for me!" And with that, Jack Hyde took off his ball cap in a farewell gesture and strolled back into the woods.

Phoebe smiled. "What a nice man."

XXX

Upon returning to the house, Mrs. Bentley has prepared a light lunch for the family. The family sat down together as the staff continued to unload their belongings for them.

"So, how was the hike?" Christian asked.

"Absolutely perfect. Great weather out here." Teddy replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What did you think, Maddie?" Ana looked to her youngest.

"It was fun! Teddy and Phoebe caught me up on all their embarrassing moments that happened when I was gone." Maddie looked pointedly at Phoebe, who blushed fiercely.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her reply only made Teddy and Maddie laugh even louder and make Ana and Christian even more confused.

Christian grinned and sighed. "Phoebe, I don't even want to know." He held his hands out stopping her, and the whole family erupted into cathartic laughter.

Teddy wiped his eye, "Oh, mom, we saw one of your old co-workers in the woods."

Ana lifted her wine glass. "Really? Who was it?"

Teddy took another bite. "Jack Hyde."

Ana spluttered her drink and Christian tensed up and froze.

Phoebe was in mid chew of her salad, watching her parents frozen. "What?"

Christian stood up from the table, reaching for his blackberry. "Taylor. Hyde fucking lives here. In Aspen. Find out where." He hung up and went back to the table, still pacing. Ana sat still, becoming even more pale, shivering. "What did he say, Ted?" Christian placed his hands on the table, impatient.

Dumbfounded, Teddy replied. "He just made small talk, asking who we were, then he talked about how he knew mom, and worked with her while you guys were dating." He pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "He gave us this. To give to you."

Christian snatched it from his hands, ripping it open. Reading it quickly, he threw his hands down and clenched his eyes shut. "Shit," he whispered. Gently, Ana took the note from his hand. It read :

_Christian,_

_It's just getting Started._

_-J_

"I'm calling in more security, and you will have a bodyguard 24/7 when you leave this house."

Maddie stood. "Dad!"

He held up his hand. "This is not up for discussion."

"But-"

"No!" He roared, eyes blazing and narrowed at his youngest daughter. "When you are the head of your family's security, you can decide when or when it's not needed."

"Security and this shit was what I wanted to get away from," she hissed. Furious and equally stubborn, Maddie took the stairs two at a time and went to the one place she could think in this new environment, the place with the thing she is most comfortable with; the room with the piano.

Silently, Phoebe helped Mrs. Bentley clear the table. Teddy stood up, about to argue with his father.

"Teddy, I'm done. Not a word. Do you understand?" Christian was suddenly tired.

Teddy shook his head. "Yes sir." He left the room, leaving a enraged Christian and stunned Ana.

Rubbing his eyes briefly, he looked at his wife. "Don't worry baby, I'll protect you. He won't hurt you again." Christian lifted the petite Ana with ease and set her in his lap without her moving a limb. Once seated in her husband's lap, she got out of her shock and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's my children. They were so close to him, they could've gotten hurt."

Christian ran his fingers through Ana's still chestnut hair. There was no gray hair in sight despite her growing age. She was still the beautiful, clumsy woman who fell into his office. "It will be okay. I promise."

Ana leaned her head up and kissed her husband. "Go get your daughter."

XXX

Christian knew exactly where she would be, because it's where he would've gone. Sitting on the piano stool, Maddie lightly pressed one key after another, in a sort of daze. Christian quietly came and took a seat next to her on the bench. She kept playing, ignoring his presence.

Christian sighed, looking down on the piano keys. "You know I'm only trying to protect you, right."

Maddie gave up and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know daddy. I just wanted a little space on this trip; to think for myself, to breathe the fresh air, and to sort stuff out."

"You can still do those things."

"Right. I'll try to go on a peaceful walk by myself with Sawyer breathing on my neck, talking into a mouthpiece. 'young bird is about five feet ahead, over'." Maddie smiled while she did her best Sawyer impression.

Christian smiled, then became very serious. "I just can't lose you again, Maddie."

Maddie turned and kissed his cheek, then returned her head to his shoulder. "You won't. You can't."

Christian smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair. After a moment he heard Maddie say, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

She closed her eyes. "Why don't I fit in?" Christian leaned back to look at her, but she continued. "I assumed that while living with Jennifer, I had to be just like you guys, because I didn't fit in there. But when I finally came home, I realized how different I am from you guys. I'm not like any of you guys. I'm different."

"Baby, what happened downstairs has your mother's name written all over it. She fought me for a long time about security. I have a need to just protect my family. You do fit in, Maddie. It takes time, and we all understand. But you are everything we ever wanted you to be and more. You have a caring heart, you're smart. And it doesn't matter to us that you were gone, you're our daughter, and you belong with us, no matter what anyone tells you." He kissed her forehead. "It's getting late. Time for bed." They both exit the room and head to bed.

XXX

Everything is packed and ready to go. Jack Hyde climbs into his car and starts his long journey away from his house. But first he's got to send his boss a letter. He pulls up in the Post Office and dropped the letter in, addressed to a Jennifer Jones in the King County Jail.

It was a simple letter, really, saying:

_Plan has started, boss. Headed to Florida until you need me. I'll be ready when you do._

_Revenge is sweet._

_-Hyde._

XXX

_Boom. REVIEW pretty please! _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi guys. I'm so sorry it's been forever. Let me get to my responses first:_

_To the guest reviewer(s)- Thank you all!_

_Gardnersgirl- You are too kind. Thank you! It's weird, cause I actually don't want to necessarily "write" for the rest of my life. I want to be a singer so writing is involved, but your tweet made me so happy! I had a pretty freaking awesome English teacher this last year so I am much better than I was_

_Chrissytay- thanks! I like my stories how I like my rollercoaster's, twists and turns and loops. And drama!_

_Mbrown78- thank you so much!_

_Okay. So I've kinda been avoiding this because I don't know what I want to happen, but I think I just had an idea. Soo I hope you like it. The first part of the story is a flash back! Note: Maddie is 16 now, and she was taken when she was 7. _

_XXX_

_6 Years Ago._

_Jack Hyde had tried to change his ways serving his time. He luckily had rekindled a former relationship and fell in love while in jail, and though the dates weren't the slightest bit romantic, he did love her, and was excited about something new. But in the back of his mind, he always had a constant loathing for a certain man who had the life Jack deserved and Jack could never let go of the grudge. He was the reason Jack struggled to make ends meet, he was the reason he was in jail, even though Jack did try to kill Ana. If only she would've just fucked him once, and kept her mouth shut, the whole thing would've gone smoother. Jack didn't deny that he liked fucking his PA's and blackmailing them did give his life a thrill once. But now he only loved Margret, a childhood friend who married him as soon as he was out on parole. And their marriage was wonderful. And who's to say it still isn't? Just because the burning lips of the women were pressed to his neck as they tangled together in lust didn't mean he didn't love his wife. Just because this affair had lasted two months doesn't mean he was going to tell Margret and ruin things with her. _

_He lifted the hot body to a taller surface and kissed her hard. She had gotten under his skin, even though they told each other that they loved their spouses, and were just looking for a little fun, no strings attached. She had already ripped off his shirt and threw off hers as well. She spread her legs open just to let him come closer, and put his hand on her breast. Jack needed no other green flag and began his usual caress. The woman reached for the zipper while nibbling on his neck. She trailed kisses up to his ear and whispered, "Fuck me. Hard." And there Jack was, ready to go as he thrust into her, setting a cruel pace. _

_When it was all over, he and the woman both quickly put their clothes back on. The woman slowly turned and gave him her information card. "Call me when you want to get back at Grey."_

_Jack took it in his hand and shoved it in his pocket. "Thanks Jen."_

_XXX_

Christian had even more trouble sleeping that night then he usually did. It was three in the morning when he decided to finally get up and roam around in the living room. The events that occurred earlier that day haunted him. Never in a million years did he think Hyde would come back into their lives, so soon. He desperately had tried to put down all his demons since the moment he laid eyes on Ana. But it seems as if some have re-awoken. Ana had always told him that he was the way he was because of his past, and she still loved him, but Christian desperately tried to protect her from everything that haunted him, especially now: Jack Hyde, Jennifer, the other Subs, and his own mother. And his children were now involved. He swore that he would never ever tell them about his former "interests", but with the past only one step behind, he had a feeling the truth might come out. And for the first time in his life, he would feel ashamed of his BDSM relationship. He was lucky to have a normal relationship with Ana, though it didn't start out that way. But she understood, and she wasn't disgusted with him. Though his children love him, they would be horrified. No parent ever wants to have the sex-talk or talk about their sex life as much as their child wants to hear about it. This truth would push everyone he loves. And if he told the real truth about Jennifer (luckily Ana was still clueless to who exactly she was, though she sure had her ideas), he would even hurt Ana and lose her. He was sure. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He must protect his family. Feeling adrenaline run through his veins, he made his way upstairs to his office in the Aspen home. It was a very similar set up to the one in his home in Seattle. He reached for the desk phone and dialed Roach's number. "Roach. Grey. Hyde lives in Aspen. I told Taylor earlier but I needed to inform you as well. Look up some information please."

"Sir." Was the reply before the line disconnected. Setting the phone down, Christian rubbed his forehead lightly. Luckily he had brought file with him to Aspen. While this trip was for Maddie to forget, it was also for Christian to look into it. He now knew Jennifer's file like the back of his hand. What he didn't understand was the connecting puzzle piece between Jack and Jennifer. Obviously they were working together, but how was he getting information from her while she was rotting away in prison where she belonged. After looking over the file multiple times, he decided to put it away and go to the piano. He would go into the room instead of the one downstairs. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the gray walls around him, so plain and simple. But when music is played in this room, the gray walls turn into art, flowing with the music erupting from the large string instrument. After playing a few pieces, he went and checked each room. The Grey siblings had all gone into the same room after dinner, and watched a movie together. When opening the door, his heart warmed at the sight. A faint glow from the television showered over them. There was a half eaten bowl of popcorn over to the side. The three kids were seated up against the end of Teddy's bed. In the middle, Teddy was in the middle, sound asleep with Phoebe and Maddie leaned against him, snoring softly. Christian smiled and quietly pulled the comforter from the bed and laid it over the three kids. Feeling suddenly fatigued, he went back to his bed and a sleeping Ana, reaching out for something missing. He climbed into bed slowly, as not to awaken her, and wrapped his arms around his wife. Tomorrow he would deal with all this trouble, but for tonight, he would sleep and be content.

XXX

Taylor counted to three silently with his fingers, then his team burst into Jack Hyde's small cabin. The whole place was dark and papers and trash were everywhere. All of Hyde's clothes were gone, and there was no car. Searching through his desk, Taylor became frustrated, finding absolutely nothing. It seems as though he fled, taking everything. When each member came out of there designated area with nothing, Taylor told them to go back to the SUV. Just to take something, he took what looked like a some-what current photo of him and a red-haired, plump woman. "What the fuck are you playing at, Hyde?" He whispered. Taylor slammed the door as he left the small cabin with nothing but the photograph. There were so many questions, and so little answers.

XXX

_Thank you for reading! Yeah so Jack and Jen were sort of a thing! WHAT! Sorry if this chapter was lame, I just sometimes don't know what to write.. But now, I'm going to get Oral Surgery! Woop! :/ Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon. _


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Hello loves! Sorry for the wait. It's taking me longer to think about my ideas than usual… Thanks for reviewing, especially the ones that say "I just found your story and I love it." Those are awesome. Anyway, this chapter is happier, I think, and it's a start of something new. I hope you like it. Read on, my friends. _

XXX

Taylor and a few other security members stayed behind to investigate further in Aspen, Colorado. But other than the little shake up with Jack Hyde, the trip was very successful for the family of five. They returned home after spending a relaxing weekend together. Maddie felt that she got the things she needed, time to _not _think about all her former and present problems. She enjoyed the scenic view of the trees which gave a calming feel within her bones. The fresh air and nature made her mood lighten, enjoying alone time with just her and her thoughts.

Upon hearing about Taylor's stay in Aspen, Maddie had thought more deeply about her encounter with Jack Hyde. He seemed nice, but as she knew, many people are not what they seem. Her parents' reaction to the sound of his name baffled her, and she was very curious as to what the man meant to the family. She would soon find out. She decided that she was done being sheltered. Despite what her father thinks, this did concern her, more than anyone, and she would no longer be afraid to ask questions and receive answers.

"Welcome home." Christian announced as the family walked back into their Washington home. Teddy had already gotten into his car to return to his apartment with Emilie, after a tight hug from each family member and a kiss from his mother. Phoebe, however, was staying in her parent's home. Hearing about Madeline's sudden return home, Phoebe came back home to reconnect with her sister from her LA apartment. She had just recently finished her art studies and was planning on finding a nice job at a studio, but was glad to be home for a while. Their luggage was brought in by staff as they all walked through the house quietly. Ana went to make herself a glass of wine for herself and Christian while Phoebe and Maddie lounged on the couch.

"Did you girls have a good time?" Ana asked, uncorking the wine.

"I think we did. I enjoyed all the scenery, so much to paint." Phoebe's eyes lit up with excitement.

"How about you, Maddie?" Christian asked.

"I really enjoyed it. It was just what I needed. Thank you." Maddie gazed at both of her parents with a warm smile.

"Of course, sweetie. We'll have to go back another time before you start school."

Maddie's smile dropped. "School. Right. Speaking of, what am I going to do?" Maddie had almost forgotten. Maddie had been only been to her private school in Washington for two years. And her school in France is obviously much different than the one here. Other than that, she was homeschooled.

Christian frowned. "You'll be attending your previous school, Charles Morgan's Academy."

"And don't worry, you won't be entirely alone. The Carter's son, Zac, he'll be a senior next year, just one grade above you. Speaking of, they'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Tonight? We just got back."

"I know. We had planned this out before we decided to go to Colorado, but Mrs. Taylor already knew so she was prepared. They won't be over until about six-thirty." Ana shrugged.

_Great. People. _Maddie inwardly frowned at her own thought, wondering why she felt so unsocial. She headed upstairs to her bedroom without another word. She felt fatigued and decided to journal a little bit while in the comfort of her bed. She opened up her floral journal, flipping through the ink covered pages. She mostly wrote some of her favorite quotes, lyrics, and phrases that were stuck in her mind. The cool thing about it, was that it was full of multiple different languages like French and German, but 75% of it was English. She had always felt more at ease with either a pen or paper in her hand, or ivory piano keys underneath her fingertips. Those were her moments. After tracing over a certain phrase, she dozed off into a light slumber.

Ana quietly brought in her small luggage bag and fondly smiled at her sleeping daughter. She reached for the open journal to set it on her night dresser when a dark phrase caught her eyes. In a cursive script, the words were written with obvious emphasis. _You Belong._

XXX

After a two hour nap, Maddie showered, blow dried, and loosely curled her hair quickly, putting very little make-up on. She didn't really need it, but since it was a dinner, she thought she would put on a little mascara. She came to her closet and frowned. _What do they usually wear? _Quietly, she tip toed across the hall to take a peek at Phoebe. Her dyed, dark black hair was in a ballerina bun, her bangs straightened down in the front. Her pale skin looked radiant, especially with the bright pop of red lipstick that covered her lips. She was wearing tight skinny jeans with black flats, and a flowy , long sleeved cream shirt, with a black collar. Checking herself in the mirror, she spotted her younger sister peeking through the door. "Don't know what to wear?"

Maddie smiled at her sister's guess and nodded. Phoebe stood up and dragged her sister by the hand, returning into Maddie's closet. Running her hand through the selection, Phoebe pulled at a bright, floral dress, with many shades of pinks and light blues. "Here. It's not too dressy, just the right amount. Very summer-y. It would go well with your skin tone." Maddie had received Christian's more darker complexion rather than her mother's porcelain white skin. The dress clenched at her petite waist, and showed off her woman-like curves. Content with both of their looks, the sisters went downstairs, arm in arm.

By the time they reached the bottom of the staircase, Mrs. Taylor was bringing in their guests. Lisa Carter greeted Ana with friendliness as her husband, David, shook Christian's hand firmly. Aubrey and Autumn, the twin sisters, both looked stunning, and to Maddie's luck, were dressed in completely different ways. Aubrey had her auburn hair in a stylish side bun, wearing a casual, yet flattering deep blue dress that agreed with her brown eyes. Autumn's hair was a beautiful ombré that waved down to her shoulder's. She wore a cool, pastel green romper that seemed totally appropriate for the occasion despite what you would think. And coming in from the back, like a cool movie star (flipping his like one as well), was the incredibly handsome Zac. He wore blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a rocker-style leather jacket. His hair was tossed around, seeming as if it was "thoroughly fucked". Though he was raised by a respectable family, his whole demeanor screamed rebel. He was like the best of both worlds for teenagers. A respectable young man from a high society family to please the parents, and a sexy rebel a girl would want (girls always do what they are told not to do. Parents say find a respectable guy, they go for the mysterious, rebel guy. It's simply nature.)

They all sat at the table enjoying conversations. Christian and David talked about the recent British Open Golf tournament, the twins and Phoebe spoke about their newest vogue magazine they got, admiring certain fashion tips. Lisa told Ana about her newest recipe she found. Ana had really enjoyed getting to know her over the years. Ana was very nervous about finding good friends when she married Christian and was brought into his higher society, not counting Kate, of course. Ana had found that Lisa was the most genuine of the ladies around here, and enjoyed her friendly spirit. Zac and Maddie stole small glances toward each other, but remained quiet. Maddie wasn't going to lie, she was attracted to him, but the glances towards each other were nothing more than awkward eye contact, nothing lustful whatsoever.

After diner was finished, the older couples enjoyed a glass of wine out on the back porch. Autumn had mentioned a party at her boyfriends' house, and had invited Phoebe to come along, so the three of them left shortly after dessert. Zac came up next to Maddie, his hands in his pockets. "So. Do you want to show me around?" He asked, his green eyes flickering with amusement.

Maddie smiled. "I think you know where everything is, Zac."

"I know. I'm going to test you."

"Very well. Follow me." Maddie shrugged. She made her way upstairs, showing him around the rooms he already knew. Their last stop was the music room. "And this is the last room to show you."

"Alright. You passed." He smiled, then walked around the room. He looked at each instrument, lightly brushing his fingers on their polished wood. "You know, I wasn't allowed in here when we used to play."

"Really? Well, welcome to our music room." Maddie watched him curiously, sitting down on the piano bench.

"Do you still play?" He nodded towards the piano. She nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Maddie laughed, and closed her eyes, playing a sad melody, the first one that popped into her head. When she returned from the world she played in, she realized a warm body was sitting next to her, amazement in his eyes, though he brushed it off. "That was okay. Check this out." He used to fingers like a three year old, and played "twinkle twinkle little star".

Maddie giggled. "Wow. You're a true mastermind."

"I get that a lot." Smiling warmly at her, he then decided to change the subject. "So how are you?"

"Uh. Fine."

Zac shook his head. "I mean how are you, really?"

_Oh. _"I'm okay. It's hard to process stuff, you know. It's all confusing." A dark cloud formed over her mind. She really hated talking about this. She just felt that she was over it. She didn't want to always be asked how she was, and handled with caution. She wanted a fresh start. "Zac? Can you promise me something?"

He frowned, but nodded. She continued, "When we hang out, can we not talk about the past? Can we just pretend that it never happened? I'm constantly reminded by my family and friends and tabloids that I was missing. I know I was, but I'm ready to move on. Could you do that for me?"

Zac smiled sadly. "Sure. Consider it done."

"Good." Maddie looked at the time on her phone and smiled. "Follow me." She grabbed him by the hand and raced up the third floor. She went through a small room and went out upon the balcony. "This is my favorite spot in the whole entire house." The moon and stars shone brightly through the trees.

Zac whistled. "It's quite a view." They stood there for a while, then Zac noticed their parents returning into the house. Nudging her, they both returned to the bottom floor.

Christian's eye's narrowed at the sight of the two kids coming downstairs together, but kept his mouth shut. The Carter's waved goodbye, saying that they should get together again. After having a small conversation with her parents, she went up to her bedroom, retiring for the night. In the soft moonlight laid a pale piece of paper especially left for her. It was Zac's number. She grinned to herself brightly. _A fresh start you want, a fresh start you shall get, Maddie. _

XXX

_I thought I would write a less dramatic chapter, bringing in some more characters, including Zac. And I'm just going to tell you, that my OC Zac is literally based on Zac Efron. (Now do you guys get my HSM reference at the top? "The start of something new?") I mean what a hottie. Anyway, I'm going to bed. _

_Review, pretty please? And the drama is just around the corner. (evil laugh)_


End file.
